De todas las cárceles
by Elxena
Summary: Xena y Gabrielle han empezado su camino juntas, una aventura que no solo transitará por caminos de tierra o aldeas, sino que supondrá todo un viaje hacia lo que esconden sus sentimientos. Tercera y última parte de la Trilogía del Camino, que se inició en "A los ojos de un dios borracho" y "Tiyah".


**"DE TODAS LAS CÁRCELES"**

**-parte III de la Trilogía del Camino-**

Este fanfic forma parte de la Trilogía del Camino. Sus predecesoras son "A los ojos de un dios borracho" y "Tiyah"·

**Descargos**: los personajes de Xena Warrior Princess no me pertenecen. Esto es tan solo una obra de ficción y no se pretende obtener beneficio económico alguno con ella. 

* * *

**1**

Es bardo.

Lo sabes por su ropaje, la bolsa de pergaminos, el cayado y la cinta verde anudada en el extremo del mismo, que la identifica como estudiante de la Academia de Atenas. También deberías saberlo por el brillo de sus ojos, pues todo narrador de historias lleva el fuego de la pasión escrito en ellos.

Pero ella no. Los ojos de ella están muertos, solo los utiliza para ver, no para transmitir. No, al menos, la pasión o la luz.

Gabrielle de Poteidea solo narra cuentos oscuros. Cuentos a la oscuridad que nacen de su roto corazón. 

* * *

**2**

Es una guerrera.

Todo su ser lo grita. A pesar de la túnica de algodón y la falta de armas de afilado acero, o de armadura protectora sobre su cuerpo.

Sus ojos están muertos por obligación, una cinta de tela los cubre para ocultar al mundo la negrura de su vacío, por mucho que no haya mundo que la pueda ver, aislada, como único habitante, en su remota fortaleza de piedra.

También tiene el corazón roto. Roto y enfermo.

No le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Tiempo atrás rompió un pacto sagrado y el pago de sus consecuencias se está llevando su vida gota a gota. Pero eso, a Xena de Amphípolis, no le importa ya. Murió en el mismo instante en el que renunció al amor de Gabrielle de Poteidea. Mató su alma, que ahora arrastra con ella, en su inexorable camino, la vida de su cuerpo físico, construido de carne y sangre mortal.

Pero eso, a Xena de Amphípolis, ya no le importa. 

* * *

**3**

El posadero depositó con brusquedad la jarra de sidra sobre la mesa, sin apenas reparar en la pensativa joven de cabellos rubios acodada en ella. La posada estaba a rebosar esa noche y no solo se notaba en la abigarrada y ruidosa multitud, también lo hacía en la fuerte mezcla de olores que parecía exudar directamente de las paredes del establecimiento: sudor humano, de caballería, cuero mojado, vino barato y tabaco rancio. Gabrielle miró el recipiente goteante que el posadero casi había lanzado sobre ella y lo apartó con indolencia con el dorso de la mano. No quería sidra y, sin embargo, la había pedido.

Pero tampoco quería vivir ya y seguía respirando. No quería rememorar y se ahogaba en recuerdos. O no quería pensar y enloquecía por sus pensamientos.

Su particular Tártaro. Despertaba, dormía, respiraba y vivía con él, desparramado por sus venas, hundido en lo más profundo. Agazapado y preparado. Siempre dispuesto a recordarle el fuego de su agonía.

Se sentía vacía. Como una fruta a la que hubieran despojado de carne y simiente para después ser arrojada a un lado. Algo había muerto en su interior.

Actia había tratado de explicárselo y ahora odiaba a Actia. También odiaba a Xena, por fin lo había conseguido. Ningún acto de sangre por su parte hubiera podido hacer que ella la odiara, pero la voluntad de la guerrera, su deseo, lo había conseguido.

Y ahora lo recordaba, una y otra vez, aunque no quisiese.

_Su mano acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Gabrielle. Sus manos se cerraron sobre su rostro y la obligó gentilmente a alzarlo. Sus pulgares detectaron las lágrimas que Gabrielle derramaba. Sus dedos trazaron ese rostro que ya estaba grabado en su interior para el resto de los tiempos. Se inclinó hacia ella. La besó. Puso en ese beso todo su amor, todo su futuro, toda su esperanza. Quiso explicárselo todo con ese beso. Ese beso fue su sello. Ese beso fue el primero. Ese beso fue el último._

—_Actia __—__susurró, con sus labios acariciando aún los de Gabrielle._

_Un resplandor azul. Una sombra luminosa. La diosa se situó tras una Gabrielle que navegaba, embriagada, entre la maravilla y el desconcierto. _

—_Xena, ¿qué…? __—__la bardo cerró sus manos en torno a las muñecas de Xena cuando percibió la presencia de otro ser._

—_Te quiero, Gabrielle __—__el susurro de Xena fue una despedida. Una declaración de amor y renuncia en una sola__—.__ Por tu bien y el mío, te lo juro, lo hago._

_Actia se acercó más a Gabrielle._

—_Xena, quizás… __—__la diosa hizo un último intento._

—_No __—__la guerrera apretó los dientes__—.__ Hazlo._

—_¿Hacer, qué? __—__Gabrielle se giró para ver a la diosa situada a su espalda__—.__ ¿La Diosa de la Serenidad? __—__Regresó su atención a Xena__—.__ ¿Qué…?_

_Actia posó su mano sobre el hombro de Gabrielle y el mismo resplandor que la rodeaba empezó a engullir a la bardo._

El resplandor desapareció y Gabrielle se sintió mareada. La mano de la Diosa Azul todavía permanecía sobre su hombro, pero ella apenas la notaba. Estaba aturdida. Alzó la vista, pero Xena ya no estaba allí. En realidad, _nada_ estaba allí. Se giró hacia Actia.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué has hecho?

La Diosa se separó de ella unos centímetros. Altos árboles de frondosas copas las rodeaban. Pero no era el bosque que ocultaba la cabaña que había compartido con Xena.

—Ella me pidió que te pusiera a salvo —dijo la Diosa.

—¿Xena pidió ayuda a una Diosa? —Gabrielle no entendía nada.

—Quería que estuvieras a salvo —repitió Actia.

—¿Y ella? ¿Ella qué? ¿La vas a traer ahora?

—No.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—No lo desea, Gabrielle.

—¿Cómo que no lo desea? —Gabrielle estaba empezando a perder los estribos—. ¡Está ciega! ¡Han puesto precio a su cabeza!

—Gabrielle…

—Llévame de vuelta con ella. ¡Ahora! —exigió la bardo.

—No puedo.

—Ella pidió ponerme a salvo, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Bien. Yo ahora te pido que me lleves de vuelta con ella.

—No puedo, Gabrielle.

—¿Por qué?

—No es su deseo.

—¡Maldita sea! —La desesperación empezaba a invadir a Gabrielle—. Actia, te lo ruego —su tono era de súplica.

La Diosa Azul se mostró compungida, pero firme.

—Gabrielle, Xena acudió a mí. Yo ya había detectado en su alma una predisposición hacia la serenidad, todavía frágil, todavía pequeña, pero valiente. Ella me pidió que te pusiera a salvo y, aunque tú eres devota mía, prevalece su voluntad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un acto de amor. No hay maldad ninguna en su deseo de verte a salvo. No puedo contravenir eso.

—Si su deseo me dañara, ¿podrías deshacerlo?

—Gabrielle, no. Sé que te es doloroso, pero su intención es pura.

—Pero me daña en estos momentos —insistió la bardo—. Estar lejos de ella me hace daño —musitó.

—Lo sé, Gabrielle.

—¿Qué hará ella? —la Diosa no respondió, vacilante—. ¿Actia? —la angustia se apoderó de la voz de Gabrielle.

—Cuando anochezca, partirá.

Gabrielle recordó lo que Xena le había dicho.

—Un refugio.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes dónde se halla?

—Gabrielle…

—No intervendrías —Se apresuró a decir la bardo—. No sería contravenir su deseo. Solo dime dónde se halla ese refugio.

—Ella no te lo dijo. Por lo tanto, esa era también su voluntad.

Gabrielle reprimió un gesto entre impaciente y desesperado.

—Actia, cuando se ponga a salvo, cuando llegue a ese refugio, también lo podría ser para mí. ¿Comprendes? Su deseo de verme a salvo seguiría siendo respetado. Estaría a salvo, junto a ella.

—Gabrielle, no lo entiendes. No quiere que estés a su lado.

—_¿Qué?_

—Teme que al final acabes dañada.

Gabrielle alzó las manos.

—Ya hemos pasado por eso. ¡Ya hemos pasado por eso! —repitió, exasperada.

—Gabrielle, por favor, intenta comprenderla. Nada le dolería más que verte dañada por su culpa. Quiere que seas feliz.

La bardo sacudió, pesarosa, la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada en el suelo, al tiempo que unas lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

—Conseguí serlo —dijo, con un hilo de voz—. Cuando me dijo que me amaba, cuando me besó.

El acto, renacido en sus palabras, cobró entonces para ella toda su intensidad, todo su significado. Llevó la punta de sus dedos a sus labios.

—Fue su regalo —susurró la Diosa.

—Fue su condena —replicó Gabrielle, con un deje amargo, mirándola—. Estoy encadenada a ella, Actia, con cada fibra de mi ser —Gabrielle se sentó sobre un tronco caído, abatida—. Cuando confirmó la reciprocidad de nuestro amor, me sentí una sola con ella, supe que ella era todo mi camino, todo mi hogar. Y lo rechazó —su voz repuntó con un tinte desabrido.

—No es así exactamente, Gabrielle. Ella todavía te quiere.

—¿Y de qué me sirve eso ahora? —los ojos de la bardo se llenaron de lágrimas—. Dime, Actia, ¿de qué me sirve?

La Diosa se inclinó hacia ella.

—Gabrielle, si en algo los mortales os diferenciáis del resto de las criaturas que habitan los diferentes mundos es por esto: la esperanza. No abandones, no la pierdas. Yo no tengo todas las respuestas, y soy una Diosa —apostilló—. Pero sois vosotros quienes las buscáis con ahínco, más allá de toda lógica o mesura, y solo sois humanos. Y lo conseguís. No siempre, bien es cierto, pero cuando así sucede, derribáis muros, traspasáis fronteras, alcanzáis imposibles, abrís caminos cerrados.

Un brillo de ánimo despuntó en la mirada de la bardo y clavó los ojos en la Diosa, expectante.

—¿Todavía hay un camino?

—Depende de ti. Depende de ella.

—Pues ella no lo tomará, no querrá entrar en ese camino —Gabrielle agitó la cabeza, contrariada—. La conozco. Va a hacer prevalecer mi bien sobre el suyo, y no sabe lo equivocada que está. Solo hay un único bien ahora, que nos incluye a ambas.

—Si tú hubieses estado en su lugar…

Gabrielle cabeceó con amargura.

—Sí, Actia, habría hecho lo mismo que ella. Por eso me duele tanto. Porque seguiría hasta el final. Lo que significa que no la volveré a ver —sus palabras acabaron en un murmullo ahogado.

—Lo siento. Pero no olvides que los imposibles solo existen si tú les das aliento.

Gabrielle la miró entre lágrimas.

—Yo haré todo lo posible, eso lo sé. Pero ella… Ella cerrará ese camino, convencida de que así habrá de ser —Gabrielle se llevó distraídamente una mano al pecho—. Me duele —susurró.

Actia suspiró, pesarosa.

—¿Conoces la historia de las almas gemelas? 

* * *

**4**

Gabrielle no sonrió. Ni siquiera permitió que Actia terminara de desgranar la historia de las almas gemelas. Claro que la conocía. ¡_Por los dioses, __ella se la había contado a Xena!_

Qué cruel ironía. La leyenda se había hecho carne en ellas… y esa carne se había desgarrado. ¡Cuán presente había tenido siempre esa historia! ¡Cuántas veces fantaseaba que se hiciera realidad entre ellas! ¿Cómo si no explicar lo extraordinario de su unión? ¿Cómo si no una aldeana ignorante de todo lo que no fuera hogar y labor podría haber sido compañera de una Señora de la Guerra? ¿_Qué_ si no impulsó a Xena a extender su brazo y subirla a la grupa de Argo?

Sí, Gabrielle había creído en la historia de las almas gemelas durante todo ese tiempo, en silencio, para sí. Y cuando se alzó la voz en un instante mágico —_No de ella, por los dioses, no de ella. ¡La voz de la propia Xena!_—, y la leyenda tomó sus nombres, entonces, abruptamente, sin dar tiempo siquiera a dejar la huella de su sombra bajo el sol, se desvaneció.

Se acabó. Y dejó a su paso dolor, frustración y una incipiente ira... ¿Contra Xena? Aún no. Solo contra el destino, que no era poco. Tanta espera. Tanta esperanza. Al final, la ansiada respuesta. La tuvo, de sus mismísimos labios. Un beso, un "Te quiero". Y la desesperación.

No podía soportarlo. La consternacióndesbordaba todo intento de dominar el dolor de la separación. Pero no podía permitírselo, perder la esperanza. No así, no ahora, cuando lo había escuchado de sus propios labios. No podía hacerle eso, _no se lo podía hacer a las dos. _Conocía a Xena. Su lucha tenía muchos frentes, a cada cual más insoportable. Entendía lo que había hecho, pero eso no significaba que se mostrase de acuerdo. Por eso no dejó que Actia terminara de contar la historia_. Ella_ sería quien contara el final de la historia_. _De _su_ historia. La historia de ambas.

Rogó a la Diosa que la dejara sola, si bien esta se mostró reticente. Aun así, se plegó a la voluntad de la bardo. Antes, sin embargo, le dio la bolsa de cuero que Xena le había dado. Gabrielle la sopesó entre sus dedos antes de abrirla. En su interior, un generoso puñado de monedas de oro, una pequeña fortuna, y una escueta nota cuya caligrafía, pese a la inseguridad perceptible provocada por la ceguera, señalaba directamente a Xena en su elegancia y firmeza. Una elegancia y firmeza plasmada en dos únicas palabras: _"_Por favor".

—Atenas está tras esos árboles —dijo Actia—. Sé que su deseo sería que completaras tu formación como bardo…

—¿Paga por deshacerse de mí? —la interrumpió Gabrielle, sin apartar los ojos de las parcas palabras escritas—. ¿Es este el pago de su adiós?

A la Diosa azul le sobresaltó la abrupta amargura de su tono.

—No, Gabrielle, por favor, no te tortures así. Ella solo quiere…

—Acallar su conciencia.

—No —replicó Actia con suavidad—. Que estés bien. Y Atenas era uno de tus sueños —le recordó.

—_Ella_ era mi único sueño —replicó Gabrielle con intensidad—. No me importa ser bardo si no estoy a su lado.

—Ahora quizás pienses así, pero más tarde te serenarás y…

—La Diosa de la Serenidad desplegando su fe —la voz de Gabrielle se tiñó de sarcasmo—. Supongo que justifica tu existencia.

La Diosa no se dejó amilanar por su rudeza.

—Gabrielle, comprendo tu dolor. Pero ella solo desea que estés bien.

Gabrielle desparramó las monedas sobre la palma de su mano.

—No estaré bien. Sin ella, no —con un movimiento de su mano, la bardo dejó que las monedas cayeran a la tierra húmeda. Estas emitieron un tintineo metálico al entrechocar. La bardo resguardó el trozo de pergamino manuscrito en su otra mano—. Déjame ahora, por favor.

Actia la miró, calibrando la pertinencia de su deseo. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, afirmó en silencio.

—Si me necesitas…

La miró durante unos segundos, pero Gabrielle solo le ofreció su silencio. Con un grácil gesto, que también tenía mucho de vacilante, la Diosa se desvaneció.

Gabrielle se quedó sola. Miró las monedas sobre la tierra. Su brillo las hacía resaltar en contraste con el oscuro ocre. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y la cubrió con ellas. Se balanceó levemente, como si recitara un mantra solo conocido por ella.

Se ahogaba de pena. Sentía un dolor sordo y constante que marcaba cada respiración. El mundo acababa de hacerse inmenso. Inmenso y vacío. Permaneció así largo rato. Después se agachó, recogió una a una las monedas y las volvió a meter en la bolsa de cuero.

Giró hacia la derecha.

Hacia Atenas. 

* * *

**5**

Gabrielle entró en la posada. El suelo estaba sucio, las paredes enmohecidas, era ruidosa y olía a caballería. Exactamente, como todas las tabernas que jalonaban los caminos y aldeas de cada uno de los reinos que había recorrido junto a Xena. Trató de apartar esa imagen de su cabeza. Ella y Xena, entrando juntas.

Estaba agotada. No tanto físicamente por el viaje como emocionalmente por los acontecimientos. Debía serenarse. Debía pensar. Encontraría a Xena. Estaba enfadada con ella, y por los dioses que daría con la guerrera para demostrárselo. La sentaría frente a ella y le dejaría un par de cosas claras: "Sí, Xena, tú consideraste que mi bien era prioritario y que lo que hiciste era la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. No es eso lo que te reprocho. Mi reproche es por no contar conmigo, por no valorar lo que yo hubiera podido aportar, ¡POR HACER QUE UNA DIOSA MENOR ME EVAPORARA DE TU LADO!".

_Tranquila,_ se dijo_. Serénate__._

La determinación de Xena no la detendría. Las palabras de Actia, tampoco. Debía ir poco a poco.

Llamó la atención del posadero. Atenas era una gran urbe, extensamente poblada. Querrían distracción. Ya había hecho antes eso, _con ella. _Alojamiento y comida a cambio de historias. No los encontró en esa primera posada, pero en la segunda, igual de sucia, apestosa y estridente, el dueño fue más receptivo. Una noche de prueba y ya vería. Gabrielle sonrió. Tenía asegurados techo y comida por largo tiempo. Empezaba a sentirse mejor. Se había tranquilizado, tras el shock de verse arrancada, literalmente, de los brazos —y la confesión— de Xena. Pensaba con mayor claridad, con menos ira. Había empezado a urdir un plan. Nadie la separaría de Xena, ni aun la propia Xena. Aprisionó la bolsita de cuero con las monedas que Actia le había dado. No tocaría ni una sola. Pertenecían a otra persona.

Y se las devolvería, junto con su descomunal enfado. 

* * *

**6**

Gabrielle observó la noche a través de la ventana de la habitación. Atenas se extendía iluminada bajo el manto de estrellas, perdidos sus límites en el horizonte. En verdad era una gran urbe. Con grandes recursos. Y muy variados.

Por ejemplo, el Archivo Judicial. Abierto a todo ciudadano y ciudadana que quisiera consultarlo. Así, se había lanzado a una frenética búsqueda entre sus cientos, miles, de pergaminos. Afortunadamente, sabía qué buscar. Afortunadamente, los funcionarios atenienses tenían un alto sentido del orden. Buscó en los pliegos dedicados a malhechores, asesinos y saqueadores. Cómo no, encontró las crónicas del horror pasado de Xena. Su intención era recopilar toda la información posible acerca de ella. De su pasado. No buscaba acuántos, ni aun por qué o cómo, quiénes o qué.

Solo _dónde_.

Rutas de ataque, perímetros de sus incursiones, zonas devastadas. Áreas de coincidencia, rutas de escape. Testimonios. De víctimas. De mercenarios a su servicio. Actas de juicios contra sus esbirros. Periodos de tiempo entre un ataque y otro. Épocas de reagrupación. De silencios. Todo aquello que arrojara alguna luz, por pequeña que fuese, sobre ese refugio en el que, en teoría, debía encontrarse. _En teoría._ Porque la incertidumbre sobre el destino de Xena era un temor incrustado profundamente en la bardo. _¿Había logrado ponerse a salvo? ¿Ciega? ¿Sola? _

No quiso pensar en ello. Quiso hacerlo, por el contrario, en alguna Diosa menor que la protegiera. En una guerrera con suficientes recursos como para superar el escollo de su ceguera. En toda la suerte del mundo. Primero, para ella, Xena. Después, para ella, Gabrielle. Para las dos. Por las dos.

Apartó la mirada de la noche ateniense y regresó al interior. Se sentó sobre el sencillo camastro y echó un vistazo al revoltijo de pergaminos que había acumulado hasta ahora. No había podido sacar los originales del Archivo, pero se le había permitido copiar lo que quisiera. Por ahora, la punta del iceberg. Había mucho más. Demasiado. Había pasado de puntillas, deliberadamente, por los actos en sí. Solo necesitaba ciertos datos puntuales, que había ido anotando escrupulosamente en los pergaminos. Con ello pretendía conformar un mapa de los ataques de Xena, de sus tiempos de Señora de la Guerra, si bien todavía la información era más maraña que hilo a seguir. Pero estaba en el buen camino. _Debía_ creerlo.

Estaba contenta. Agotada, pero contenta. Al día siguiente regresaría al Archivo. Ahora, debía prepararse para su actuación nocturna. 

* * *

**7**

Gabrielle sonrió al funcionario de la entrada al Archivo, dirigiendo sus pasos, sin detenerse, hacia las grandes salas de consulta. Sin embargo, percibió por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento en su dirección y pronto fue interceptada por un hombre grueso con la túnica funcionarial.

—Disculpad, señora, pero necesito ver vuestro permiso —dijo.

—¿Mi permiso?

—Para la consulta de los archivos.

—¿Qué permiso? —preguntó, confusa, Gabrielle. No sabía que necesitara uno.

El funcionario adoptó una expresión seria.

—Acompañadme, por favor.

La cogió con delicadeza del codo y la obligó amable, pero firmemente, a seguirla. Pasaron junto al primer funcionario, quien le hizo un gesto de impotencia. La llevó hasta una pequeña sala y le indicó que tomara asiento frente a una pequeña mesa donde se acumulaban pliegos de distinto tamaño y tipo. El funcionario, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, recogió sus manos como si estuviera a punto de orar.

—¿Podría explicarme…? —pidió ella.

—Por supuesto —el funcionario asintió con solemnidad—. Verás… —al parecer, había decidido que era lo suficientemente joven como para tutearla. Hizo una pausa mientras leía una línea de uno de los pergaminos que tenía frente a él sobre la mesa—. Gabrielle, ¿no? —ella asintió—. De Poteidea —un nuevo asentimiento por parte de Gabrielle—. Hum… ¿Xena de Amphípolis atacó tu aldea?

—¡No! —se había excedido en la vehemencia de su respuesta, se dio cuenta, y el resultado fue un gesto de perplejidad en su interlocutor. Trató de rebajar el tono—. No, no lo hizo.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿qué buscas en los archivos? Normalmente, cuando un ciudadano realiza una consulta sobre un delito es por implicación directa o indirecta en él —el funcionario reparó en la expresión confusa de Gabrielle—. Quiero decir, ¿preparas alguna acusación contra esa guerrera? ¿Precisas de alguna información pertinente para juicio… o _defensa_? —imprimió un leve deje incrédulo a la última palabra, que no pasó por alto para Gabrielle.

La bardo vaciló.

—No.

El funcionario se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿No? Pues no lo entiendo. Verás, Gabrielle, bien es cierto que los archivos de la urbe están abiertos a la consulta de cualquier ciudadano libre, pero nuestro funcionario de entrada —y aquí alzó ligeramente la voz de forma intencionada para que el aludido, situado unos metros más allá, le escuchara— omitió comunicarte un _pequeño_ detalle. Los archivos que consultas están sujetos a causa pendiente, esto es, la autora de los mismos se halla libre y aún no ha resuelto sus asuntos con la justicia. Su acceso, por tanto, es restringido, y precisa de un permiso especial.

—Pero Xena se apartó hace tiempo del camino de la delincuencia —protestó—. Sin duda sabrás de las historias de su redención.

Esto último pareció avivar la curiosidad del funcionario.

—Historias, hum… ¿Eres bardo?

Una idea cruzó rápidamente por la mente de Gabrielle.

—Sí.

Él asintió brevemente, sonriendo.

—Haber empezado por ahí, pequeña. Tu licencia —solicitó.

—¿Cómo?

—Estás licenciada, ¿no?

La expresión de ella anticipó la respuesta.

—No.

—Bueno, eso lo vuelve a complicar. ¿Estás recopilando información para escribir historias?

—Sí —la cabeza de Gabrielle trabajaba a toda velocidad—. Las de Xena, en particular, son muy demandadas, sobre todo en las aldeas.

—¿Y te documentas para ello? —preguntó, evidentemente perplejo.

—Sí.

La carcajada del funcionario resonó en todo el recinto.

—Debo decir que me resulta inaudito, en verdad —palmeó la mesa con fuerza—. ¡Invéntalas, es más fácil! Cualquier acto horrible que inventes, con seguridad lo habrá hecho.

Gabrielle trató de ocultar su indignación, aun así no pudo por menos que salir en defensa de la guerrera.

—Ha cambiado. Lleva a cabo buenas acciones.

Una sombra de suspicacia asomó a la mirada del funcionario.

—¿La conoces, acaso?

La bardo frunció el ceño. ¿Era una pregunta peligrosa?

—No —mintió—. Pero, ¿quién no conoce su vida?

—Ah. Bien. No quisiera pensar que una documentación tan valiosa acabara en manos equivocadas.

Gabrielle se lanzó de lleno a la mentira.

—Solo quiero escribir historias interesantes. Hay mucha competitividad entre los bardos. Y creo que las historias de Xena me darán buenos argumentos.

El funcionario pareció calibrar qué decir a continuación.

—Bueno, sea como sea, has de disponer de una licencia para acceder a ellos —se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento. Sin ánimo de ofenderte, no podemos fiarnos de la primera persona que entre aquí y rebusque en archivos con causas pendientes. Si se tratara de otro tipo —sacudió la cabeza—, pero con las causas de sangre debemos ser cuidadosos.

—Lo entiendo, por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría conseguir esa licencia?

—Siendo letrado, en parte de defensa o acusación. Víctima de un acto cometido por la acusada o… —ladeó la cabeza—. Licenciada por la Academia, en tu caso. No vienen muchos bardos por aquí para documentarse, la verdad. Diría, incluso, que debes de ser la primera que veo en toda mi carrera —alzó las palmas de las manos—. Así pues, si una institución como la Academia de Atenas te respaldara, creo que sería suficiente.

Gabrielle se percató de las palabras que había usado.

—¿No tendría que estar licenciada? —preguntó, esperanzada.

—Por el momento, inscrita. Pero te licenciarías, ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, pues esto es lo que has de hacer. Inscríbete en la Academia. Cuando te hayan admitido y expedido el pergamino, ven aquí y preséntalo. Yo mismo te extenderé el permiso.

Gabrielle no cabía en sí de gozo. Se levantó, al tiempo que ofrecía ambas manos para estrechar las del funcionario.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

—De nada. Suerte.

Gabrielle abandonó el archivo, pasando ante un avergonzado funcionario de entrada.

Se dirigió directamente hacia la Academia. 

* * *

**8**

—Temo desilusionarte, pero creo que va a ser imposible.

La contrariedad se dibujó en la expresión de Gabrielle. _¡Maldita sea!_ No podía entrar en la Academia, el curso estaba iniciado.

—Por favor, vengo de muy lejos.

—_Todos_ venís de muy lejos —rebatió la secretaria, sin dejar de escribir en un pergamino.

—Es muy importante para mí —dejó que la tristeza traspasara sus palabras.

Buena táctica. Escuchó cómo la mujer suspiraba y dejaba lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mira, bonita, quizás haya una pequeña posibilidad, pero yo que tú no me haría muchas ilusiones. Ocasionalmente, se ha permitido la incorporación tardía de alumnos si demuestran una valía excepcional —la miró con todo el escepticismo del mundo en sus ojos—. ¿Tú…?

—¿Qué hay que hacer? —la interrumpió ella con entusiasmo.

La mujer suspiró de nuevo.

—Presenta tus pergaminos con historias aquí y yo las haré llegar al encargado de admisiones. Si superas esa primera prueba deberás hacer otra de declamación. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí —Gabrielle sonrió.

—Pues hala, viento —y la despidió con un ademán de su mano, volviendo a enfrascarse en la escritura.

Gabrielle regresó a la posada. Debía escoger bien de entre todas sus historias. Solo habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se había sido separada de Xena, y se desesperaba ante cada segundo de tiempo que se añadía a esa cuenta. 

* * *

**9**

Gabrielle sonrió, satisfecha. Contempló la selección de pergaminos con sus historias, segura de que era una buena elección. Allí estaban las mejores. Entraría en la Academia. Aún tenía tiempo antes de que oscureciera para llevarlos y así lo hizo. La mujer con la que había hablado antes alzó las cejas en un gesto de reconocimiento, pero nada más. Eso no la amilanó. Le preguntó cuándo sabría algo y ella apuntó su nombre y dónde se alojaba. Le comunicó que enviarían a alguien con el resultado de la resolución, aconsejándole que no cambiara de alojamiento hasta entonces. "Y nada de visitas diarias preguntando, por favor"_, _le exhortó.

Bueno, pues esperaría. Se encaminó a la posada. A pesar del dolor constante que le perseguía desde la separación de Xena, se mostraba optimista. Necesitaba saber que ese dolor tenía un fin. Que servía a un propósito. Mientras le doliera, Xena seguiría con ella, lo intuía. _Creía_ en ello.

Entró en la posada y, excepcionalmente, pidió un vaso de sidra. Cuando lo terminó subió a su habitación. Contempló el desorden que reinaba en ella, con pergaminos desperdigados aquí y allá, y cogió uno al azar. Era una historia muy corta, tan solo la descripción de dos personas tumbadas bajo las estrellas y el silencio, que decía más que las palabras. Sonrió.

_Xena._

Se giró hacia la ventana. Quiso asomarse, trazar un camino hasta el corazón de la guerrera y decirle que todo volvería a estar bien.

Pero entonces…

Gabrielle se llevó una mano al pecho, atravesada por un rabioso y súbito dolor. Las paredes de la habitación de la posada se desdibujaron durante un instante ante sus ojos. Un regusto amargo subió por su garganta y se sintió sin aire en los pulmones. Cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas. Sintió náuseas y apoyó la cabeza sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Se abrazó a sí misma, pero el dolor la traspasaba de parte a parte. Empezó a gemir quedamente. El dolor la invadía por oleadas. Se sintió morir. Antes de perder la consciencia, una sola palabra cruzó su mente: _No._

* * *

**10**

Gabrielle recobró la consciencia poco a poco, como si regresara de un mal sueño que se resistiera a abandonarla. Sus primeros pensamientos derivaron en una maraña confusa. _¿Dónde estaba?_

Le llegaban algunos sonidos, ruidos, como en sordina. Jaleo de taberna, gritos. Alguien de voz ruda que se desgañitaba reclamando no sabía qué pago. La posada. Atenas.

Notaba la boca reseca y una gran confusión. Tardó en centrar sus pensamientos. Notaba algo, una extraña sensación, en su interior. Trató de incorporarse. Cuando lo hizo, sintió un vahído. La habitación fluctuó levemente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tragó saliva. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

No recordaba su nombre. Quién era. 

* * *

**11**

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tuvo que desistir de la idea de incorporarse, porque al resto de su cuerpo no le hacía ninguna gracia el esfuerzo. Trató de afianzar la escasa lucidez conseguida.

Una posada. Atenas. Y el terror: no sabía cómo se llamaba. El miedo tomó una presencia casi física en ella. _¿Cómo no podía recordar su propio nombre?_ Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Un gran desorden en forma de pergaminos esparcidos por doquier. _¿Ella trabajaba con pergaminos? _Sintió un sudor frío extendiéndose por toda la piel. Inspiró hondamente. Un nombre regresó a ella. _Gabrielle. _Se llamaba Gabrielle. Pero tras ese nombre ya no había nada más.

Todos sus recuerdos habían desaparecido. 

* * *

**12**

_Gabrielle._

Xena despertó. Había yacido acurrucada en el suelo de la cueva, doblada sobre sí misma. Sus labios resecos se entreabrieron, y lo primero que sintió fue miedo. Un profundo e insondable miedo. Y dolor. Un dolor insoportable. Como si un demonio enloquecido hurgara en sus entrañas. Como el pavor ante una merma inevitable e insoportable en su absoluto. Reconocía el veneno que estaba inundando sus venas, camino de su corazón. En el castigo estaba la lucidez de todo.

_La pérdida y la ausencia._

Sus dos únicos temores en la infancia, cuando aún había luz en su vida. Lo único que en verdad había temido siempre. Siempre había estado segura, ya en su etapa adulta, de que jamás volverían, tras Lyceus. Nada, tras la muerte de Lyceus, podría ya invocar a sus mayores enemigas. Ella se había asegurado de ello. Ella, la Destructora de Naciones. Nada.

Hasta que _ella_ entró en su vida. Gabrielle.

Y, sin embargo, acababa de hacerlo. _Renunció conscientemente al amor de Gabrielle, lo dejó marchar. Lo acunó una última vez en su interior, __lo contempló__ y le dijo adiós. _Lo había hecho, sí. Había invocado a sus principales demonios, había dejado entrar ese veneno en su corazón, conscientemente. No pasaba nada, estaba bien. Lo había hecho _por el bien._ Todo por Gabrielle. Lo que fuese, por Gabrielle.

Respirar le dolía. Pensar le dolía. Su nombre, su recuerdo. Todo le dolía. Pero el dolor en sí no era lo peor, no era lo terrible. Lo único espantoso, en verdad, lo único que la estaba matando por dentro, era la innegable realidad. Por fin había llegado.

_Estaba sola. Sola de nuevo en el camino._

* * *

**13**

Meses. Hacía ya meses. De la renuncia. De la separación. Del fin de todo. Del principio de este fin. De tanto dolor. El tiempo inmediato, _su tiempo con Gabrielle_, había pasado a conformarse como una bruma en su mente. Y ya tan solo deseaba eso, recordar los días junto a Gabrielle. Las pesadillas de sus actos pasados podían seguir asolándola en sueños, pero su consciencia y su voluntad eran de Gabrielle. Ahora ya todo daba igual. Ahora, aquí, en una fortaleza aislada, remota e inexpugnable, todo podía tomar su nombre verdadero. El amor en su plenitud, ahora que le había permitido brotar. Imposible de controlar una vez admitido. Tanto tiempo manteniéndolo a raya. Todo era como un sueño, un sueño consciente y maravilloso que ella procuraba atesorar con celo. Todo lo relacionado con el tiempo pasado con Gabrielle. Nada más que un sueño. _Pero un hermoso sueño_.

Había logrado llegar a su refugio, secreto y desconocido. Había sido difícil y doloroso. El dolor que ahora ya nunca le abandonaba la destrozaba. _La pérdida y la ausencia._ El dolor era su recordatorio constante. Y la soledad… tras Gabrielle.

Al principio trató de rechazar su recuerdo, pero pronto supo que sería inútil. Conquistando naciones enteras tendría ya que haber reconocido el inmenso poder de lo incontrolable. Así que, ¿para qué? Era una tarea de titanes y no conducía más que al agotamiento. Actia se lo había advertido: "La poderosa corriente de amor mutada en dolor seguirá ahí. En una de vosotras. La que renuncie."

Y ella aceptó. Y albergó todo el dolor. Y el amor no correspondido. Su titánica voluntad generó la renuncia suficiente como para romper el pacto que unía sus almas a través de los tiempos, mas esa misma alma suya la estaba matando por ello. Se había convertido en un escorpión herido por su propio veneno. _Deliciosa ironía_, pensó.

Solo tuvo una duda en todo ello y convocó a Actia, por primera vez desde que llegara a la fortaleza.

—¿Ella siente este dolor? —le preguntó, cuando sintió la presencia de la Diosa.

—No.

—¿Mientes?

—No —Actia hizo una pausa, observándola con pena—. Xena, ella no te recuerda. Tu nombre y tu rastro han sido borrados de su alma.

Quiso echarse a llorar, pero recordó a tiempo que ni siquiera se merecía eso.

—¿Sufre? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

—No, no al menos del modo como la mayoría describiría el sufrimiento —explicó Actia—. Te advertí que no podía calibrar las consecuencias de algo que jamás había tenido lugar. Así, el renunciar al amor que sientes por ella, al parecer, ha producido un desequilibrio en Gabrielle. No padece dolor, pero quizás sea peor. No siente nada, Xena. Ningún tipo de emoción. No recuerda nada de una vida anterior, pero no le importa. Nada le asusta. Nada le inquieta. Se ha instalado en un aséptico presente. Lo siento, Xena. La Gabrielle que tú conocías ya no está.

Fue peor que una puñalada directa a su corazón, peor que si la propia Gabrielle le hubiera escupido a la cara. Xena gimió quedamente. Todo estaba mal. Pero no había vuelta atrás. La venganza definitiva de los dioses o el punto y final adecuado para ella. Morir matando. Destruyendo hasta el último momento. Sintió la sombra de la traición removerse en sus venas. Había traicionado a Gabrielle hasta el último instante de sus vidas. Se recreó en el sabor de la amargura que regurgitaba su maltrecha alma. _Ojalá pudiera morir ya_, pensó. Pero no se lo permitió. Debía sufrir hasta el último momento, con todas las horas, todos lo segundos, cada instante. Pero no halló consuelo. Solo dolor.

Y la convicción de que era del todo merecido.

Ya daba igual. Era una sombra de sí misma confinada voluntariamente en una inexpugnable fortaleza. Por un instante, una idea pasó por su cabeza: _Saldré y la buscaré. Lo arreglaré. _Pero enseguida desechó la idea. Ella nunca arreglaba nada. Ella era un instrumento de destrucción. _Hasta cuando quería hacer el bien_.

Así que resignó su suerte y no hizo nada. Solo recordar. A Gabrielle. Sus días juntas. Consumía las lentas horas de sus días sin futuro recordándola. Como ahora. Evocó el rostro de la bardo. Casi al instante, un latigazo en el costado la dejó sin aliento. Frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera podía anticipar el pensamiento de Gabrielle sin que el dolor hiciera acto de presencia. Adelantó la mano y la cerró sobre la copa de droga destilada. El único remedio a su dolor. Dejó que el líquido amargo se deslizara garganta abajo e hiciera su trabajo. Siempre le dejaba un regusto desabrido en los labios, magnífica e irónica metáfora de su vida. Volvió a depositar la copa en su sitio. Pensó en ella.

_Gabrielle._

Su nombre daba paso a su rostro, a su voz, a su forma de caminar, a todos y cada uno de los recuerdos. Ya todo le daba igual, salvo tener intacta la capacidad de recordarla. Aislada en una fortificación perdida entre montañas, inaccesible a cualquiera que pudiera quedar vivo de su época de Señora de la Guerra, imposible de conocer por ajenos a ella. Su refugio. Su postrero _hogar._ Una fortificación excavada en roca que le había servido de nido de reposo entre incursiones, que nadie conocía y adonde a nadie había llevado nunca.

A Gabrielle le habría gustado. Sonrió tenuemente, ebria de su recuerdo. Sí, a ella le gustaría. No vería lo austero de la construcción, sino su sencillez. No vería un reducto de lobo, sino un refugio de retiro. Amaría tumbarse bajo la majestuosidad de las montañas circundantes, e incluso vería belleza en el paisaje de piedra y el bosque milenario. La cúspide abierta del monte donde estaba excavada la fortaleza permitía la entrada de un torrente de luz, y aun en aquellas estancias donde no llegaba, siempre había procurado una permanente iluminación a base de antorchas y un intrincado laberinto de pequeños espejos que reflejaban la luz exterior. Gabrielle lo encontraría romántico. Gabrielle siempre veía la luz en todo. Incluso en ella.

Xena de Amphípolis, Destructora de Naciones,guerrera moribunda. 

* * *

**14**

Gabrielle traspasó el umbral del Archivo Judicial con paso resuelto. Saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza al funcionario de la entrada y se encaminó al área de consulta que había sido prácticamente su hogar —junto con la Academia— durante los últimos meses. Sin vacilar, se acercó a la mesa que ya había hecho suya —los escasos usuarios de esa zona ya se habían habituado a su constante presencia— y descargó sus brazos de los pergaminos que acababa de adquirir en el mercado. La mesa estaba plagada de documentos oficiales y de pliegos con sus anotaciones. Era tal su constancia y su rutina que se le había concedido, excepcionalmente, la potestad de conservar los documentos que solicitaba sin que fuese necesaria la diaria comprobación de su licencia y el tedioso trámite de guardar y volver a sacar los documentos de los arcones donde se archivaban. Simplemente, permanecían sobre _su_ ahora mesa hasta que ella daba por concluida la tarea y empezaba con otros nuevos.

No siempre había sido así.

Meses atrás había despertadoconmocionada en la habitación de una posada, terriblemente desorientada e ignorante de su propio nombre. Esta aterradora circunstancia había pasado inmediatamente, pero el hecho de saber que se llamaba Gabrielle no había constituido un gran adelanto. Poco más sobre sí misma sabía… y no es que le preocupara lo más mínimo. Si alguien que la hubiera conocido antaño se cruzara con ella no podría dar crédito. No la reconocería. Sí físicamente, por supuesto, pues no había cambiado en ese aspecto, pero lo que no reconocerían en la austera bardo aspirante de la Academia de Atenas sería a la impetuosa y cálida joven que había sido. Su talante era serio, apenas sonreía. No obstante, nunca regateaba una leve sonrisa de cortesía, pero ya no _brillaba._ Carecía del vehemente entusiasmo que formara antaño parte intrínseca de su ser, sustituido este por una terca tenacidad en todo lo que acometía. En definitiva, no ponía el corazón en lo que hacía, solo disciplina. Y no era tan solo eso. Sus emociones, sus sentimientos —en otro tiempo siempre torrente a punto de desbordarse— se habían diluido, apenas despuntaban en una personalidad sobria, rayana en la frialdad. Por eso se conformó únicamente con su nombre. No buscó nada más. No quiso averiguar su procedencia. No le importaba. Ella no podía saberlo —pues no había recuerdo con el que comparar—, pero había perdido mucho. No echaba de menos ninguna familia que quisiera recordar, ni ningún pasado que pudiera rememorar.

Solo una cosa aquietaba la frugal existencia de la bardo. Un sueño. Una imagen. Una mujer. De pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Esa mujer era un sueño recurrente desde entonces. No sabía quién era, ni porqué soñaba con ella. En sus sueños, a veces, esa mujer se inclinaba sobre ella con una sonrisa. Otras, la miraba con un destello de sufrimiento que asolaba su mirada añil. Se había convertido en su desasosiego perenne. La perturbaba. Sin embargo, si bien no podía obviar su presencia en su vida onírica, no pasaba de allí. Gabrielle no hacía nada por tratar de desentrañar el misterio de su presencia en su vida. Esa desconocida mujer, en sus recurrentes sueños, nunca pronunciaba palabra, nunca tenía mayor información que su mirada azul. No sabía quién era, ni qué podía significar.

Ese era uno de los pocos aspectos que le producían desasosiego desde que despertara aquella mañana en la posada. Pero había otro. Tras hacer un exhaustivo repaso de todas las pertenencias que había en la habitación, la bardo había descubierto un gran número de pergaminos —que después supo escritos por ella, ya que su escritura coincidía—. Pero no reconocía las historias descritas, le eran completamente ajenas. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de establecer la conexión entre la guerrera que protagonizaba la mayoría de ellas con la misteriosa y muda mujer de sus sueños. Y había algo más que la desconcertaba. Encontró una bolsa de cuero con monedas de oro y una escueta nota en su interior: "Por favor".

¿Quién lo había escrito? ¿Por qué? ¿Para quién? ¿Estaba dirigida a ella? Todas las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, sin respuesta por ahora. Pero solo le provocaban eso, un leve desasosiego, una curiosidad meramente intelectual.

Ella no lo sabía, pero ese era su precio a pagar. Xena se había quedado con todo el dolor.

Y ella, con la nada. 

* * *

**15**

Gabrielle deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre las líneas del pergamino, al tiempo que una arruguita se formaba en su frente. La crónica del ataque a la aldea de Cirra se desgranaba fríamente en él. Pavor, desolación, sangre, horror. Dejó de leer y se echó hacia atrás, como si inconscientemente quisiera dejar espacio entre ella y tan horribles actos. ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? ¿Qué le impulsaba a seguir investigando en esos pergaminos? Cuando despertó de su extraña conmoción meses atrás el recuerdo de su búsqueda en el Archivo también se había perdido, junto con su pasado, y nada le hubiera impulsado a reencontrarlo —como no hacía con todo lo demás— si no hubiesen convergido dos circunstancias que le pusieron sobre su pista. Una, a los pocos días del incidente, cuando un mensajero de la Academia de Atenas fue a buscarla. Supo así que, al parecer, había solicitado el ingreso en la misma y que se reclamaba su presencia para la prueba de declamación. Inopinadamente, se presentó. Carecía de recuerdos emocionales —familia, amigos, un pasado de recuerdos junto a otras personas, olor a hogaza de pan recién hecha, amaneceres de desvelo, baños en lagos de aguas frías, la caricia al lomo de un caballo. Nada—, pero parecían haber sido sustituidos por un impulso intelectual, frío, preciso, testarudo, que la llevaba a seguir caminos que parecían haber sido abiertos antes de su conmoción. Así, se presentó a la prueba de declamación y la superó con mérito, pero no lo hizo como lo hubiera hecho la Gabrielle de antes, la dulce Gabrielle. Si los pergaminos que presentó eran historias luminosas, fruto de experiencias que su yo actual no recordaba ni parecía echar de menos, el poema que escogió para declamar sorprendió a los académicos por su oscuridad. Y fue tal vez eso, y no otra cosa —la inesperada mezcla de luz y crepúsculo— lo que le abrió las puertas de la Academia, un sueño hecho realidad para una Gabrielle perdida en las tinieblas de una memoria sin pasado.

La segunda circunstancia que le había hecho permanecer en el estudio de los pergaminos fue, en realidad, doble. Por una parte, el encuentro fortuito con el funcionario del Archivo en el mercado, que se mostró muy sorprendido por el hecho de que hubiese dejado de acudir, y al que acribilló a preguntas acerca de su interés sin que el otro, desconcertado, supiera responderle. "Xena, Xena de Amphípolis", le dijo, extrañado. "Eso es lo único que querías". Por otra parte, al citarle a Xena, Gabrielle recordó el puñado de pergaminos con anotaciones que había encontrado junto con el de sus escritos en la habitación de la posada, en los que aparecía el nombre de esa mujer. Movida por su inagotable impulso averiguó quién era Xena y su descubrimiento la llenó de desconcierto. _¿Por qué averiguaba acerca de una Señora de la Guerra? _

Por todo ello, volvió al Archivo y reinició la labor desde el principio. No sabía qué estaba buscando, pero, cotejando sus propias notas, empezó a hacerse una idea.

Buscaba un lugar. 

* * *

**16**

Xena inspiró profundamente. Sabía que fuera hacía un día difícil, con el viento ululando entre las oquedades de las rocas y el olor de la inminente lluvia impregnándolo todo. Sería una buena tormenta. Siempre había disfrutado con ellas, y sonrió para sí. _Perfectamente adecuado al perfil,_ se dijo. Nadie se imaginaba a una buena Señora de la Guerra disfrutando de soleados y luminosos días, ¿verdad?

Pero eso era mentira. Ella lo había hecho. Cuando estaba con Gabrielle. Si bien, que lloviera, hiciese sol, viento o día ambiguo, no importaba. Todo era hermoso junto a ella. Todo era perfecto.

Se regañó a sí misma. Como un viejo combatiente desgrana su incierta memoria y todo lo pule, y todo lo embellece. Así, puede que nada fuese perfecto, pero también que ahí residiera el quid de la cuestión. Que nada fuese perfecto, ni siquiera ellas mismas.

No, _ellas_ no. Solo ella. Gabrielle, lejos e inalcanzable ya, lo era. Perfecta. Por siempre jamás.

Solo había tenido un momento de duda, un instante fugaz en el que se replanteó lo que había hecho. ¿Y si había otro camino? ¿Y si se había equivocado? Pero, después pensó en dioses, guerreros, maldad e inquina. Pensó en lo incontrolable, en lo que no podía solucionar, en todo lo que estaba fuera de su alcance, y después pensó en Gabrielle. Entonces se convenció, definitivamente, de que no podía haber otro camino. Y que el camino acababa aquí, entre los gruesos muros de su fortaleza.

_Por siempre jamás_. 

* * *

**17**

Gabrielle frunció el ceño, deteniéndose un instante. _No puede ser._ Repasó minuciosamente el pergamino y sintió una leve conmoción. _No puede ser, _se repitió a sí misma, sintiendo una oleada de expectación. Reconocía esa letra. Pergamino número veintitrés, prueba trece: un mensaje manuscrito de la propia Xena, durante la batalla de Termante. Un mensaje cifrado interceptado a uno de sus guerreros. A Gabrielle no le había llamado la atención su contenido, sino otra cosa más simple. _La caligrafía_. La había reconocido inmediatamente. La misma que la de la extraña nota que obraba en su poder. Por primera vez en meses, _sintió_ algo. Una turbadora inquietud que la desasosegó profundamente. A ella, la bardo oscura. Su nombre empezaba a ser considerado en los círculos poéticos de Grecia. No como a la _otra_ Gabrielle, la de los recuerdos intactos, le habría gustado. No escribía a la luz, precisamente. Había empaquetado los pergaminos con sus anteriores escritos y los había relegado al olvido, tan fácilmente como su vida anterior se había esfumado sin una lágrima. No era culpa suya, evidentemente, pero seguía siendo perturbador cómo nada le afectaba. Había leído esos pergaminos antes de guardarlos pero, a pesar de que los reconocía como propios, no le decían nada. Atribuía su creación únicamente a la fantasía, pues solo ella podía ser la culpable de ciertas cosas que en ellos se narraban. Pues en ellos aparecía la Xena de sus investigaciones, pero no la Xena que ella, ahora, consideraba real, sino otra incongruente con los actos descritos en los pergaminos judiciales. Y rechazó, así, a esa otra Xena, como un borrón, como algo equivocado. Ni siquiera se planteó por qué o cómo. Por qué ella había escrito eso, cómo había sido posible, por qué hacía a esa guerrera protagonista de actos de redención, cómo había llegado a ese camino. Por lo que allí se describía parecía haber estado muy cerca de la guerrera, pero lo encontró tan absurdo e irreal que su mente lo rechazó sin más. No, esos tontorrones pergaminos solo podían deberse a su imaginación. Así que los leyó por encima y los guardó, sin ningún sentimiento de pérdida, sin mirar atrás ni plantearse dudas.

Pero ahora, esa caligrafía la conectaba directamente con la sanguinaria guerrera. ¿Por qué tenía en su poder una nota manuscrita de la guerrera junto a un puñado de monedas de oro? Y esa súplica en ella, "Por favor".

Era lo que más le inquietaba. Así, con esa inquietud, ese atardecer salió del Archivo y no se encaminó directamente a la posada, como siempre hacía, ni fue a la plaza donde se reunían espontáneamente algunos estudiantes de la Academia para desafiarse a declamar. No paseó por los bulliciosos tenderetes que ofrecían sus mercancías a los atenienses, atenta a las voces, los rasgos, las trifulcas, absorbiendo como una esponja todo lo que la gran urbe le ofrecía. Su interés era, no obstante, desapasionado, lejos del maravillado deleite con el que antaño a todo se acercaba. No, ese atardecer, en contra de todo lo que sobre sí misma hubiera pensado —al menos sobre la _sí misma_ que actualmente conocía—, Gabrielle se acercó a las afueras de la ciudad, a las lindes del bosque, y permaneció en él por largo tiempo, atenta a la inquietud y la zozobra que había anidado en su interior. La caligrafía de esa guerrera golpeaba algo en su interior. Recordó los pergaminos que había guardado y su mente se pobló de extrañas imágenes. Sintió una profunda desazón allí, en el silencio del bosque, y de pronto le pareció triste o lo identificó con algo triste, como si ya hubiera estado allí antes y no hubiera sido una buena experiencia.

Entonces, cuando regresó a su habitación en la posada, cuando la noche le tomó el nombre al día y los ruidos se escabulleron, se cernió sobre ella un manto de extrañeza que se apoderó de su cercenada alma y atrajo sus recuerdos perdidos. Pasó gran parte de la noche bajo un inquietante sueño. En él, la mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos azules la llamaba insistentemente, con una súplica impregnando su voz y su mirada. Sus ojos la miraban de un modo que no consideraría amenazador, aunque sí temible en su intensidad. Parecía susurrarle un camino común, un reconocimiento tácito, que ella tendría que haber sentido también. Se removía inquieta en su sueño intranquilo, con un leve atisbo de reproche para consigo misma. ¿Debía esa mirada decirle algo? ¿Debía ella ser dueña a su vez de una segunda mirada similar? El camino de ese sueño la llevó a unas puertas que no pensó que existieran, tal y como se desarrollaba su identidad actual. La llevó a su propia mirada, la que en verdad debía replicar a la mujer de su sueño.

Y entonces, al despertar, su pasado la alcanzó tras haber caminado agazapado tras ella, y la certeza que traía con él la partió en dos.

La mujer de pelo oscuro era Xena. La mujer de la mirada suplicante, la mujer que la llamaba sin voz, que parecía esperarla sin esperanza. La de los profundos ojos azules. La mujer que vivía en su interior.

Y, lo supo así,_ ella había amado a Xena_.

Esa certeza fue la que la descolocó, la que zarandeó todo su mundo actual. La que la llevó hacia atrás, tirando de ella como una niña pequeña, la que la volvió a partir en dos, lo que le hizo daño, pues los recuerdos empezaron a gotear como ácido sobre ella.

Al filo de esa mañana ya distinta, cuando la conexión establecida en el sueño varió el recorrido impertérrito de su mente, Gabrielle se perdió infinidad de veces. Negó una y otra vez el reconocimiento, pero ya no había puertas que detuvieran el torrente. Empezó a caminar el sentimiento en su fría emotividad y ya no lo pudo negar.

Ella y Xena. Juntas. El dolor, la esperanza, la admiración, el amor. La pérdida, la renuncia.

Xena la había apartado de su lado justo en el mismo instante en el que le dejaba entrever un amor correspondido. Sintió furia. Sintió dolor. Los recuerdos de siempre volvían a ser suyos de nuevo. Era dueña otra vez de su vida anterior. Pero también de la actual. Dos Gabrielle en una sola. La que fue abandonada por Xena, la que surgió de la renuncia de Xena. La que perdió su alma gemela. La que surgió sin alma.

La bardo oscura, la Gabrielle dolida.

Entonces, sí, continuó su búsqueda, ya de forma consciente. Entendía el porqué del estudio de los Archivos Judiciales. Tenía una meta bien clara. Encontraría a Xena. Todavía no sabía exactamente para qué, pero probablemente en ella subyacía aún, recóndito, el anhelo de su presencia, el desmedido afán por tenerla a su lado. La ruta de sus almas se había hecho añicos, pero quizás sus fragmentos permanecían latiendo débilmente. Sea como fuese, Gabrielle dobló sus esfuerzos. Volvió al Archivo Judicial, pero su búsqueda se convirtió en algo desapasionado, impersonal. Se acercaba al pasado de Xena y a su nombre de forma indiferente. Sabía, intelectualmente, que la había amado con locura, pero nada más. Su corazón no lo recordaba. Sentimental y emocionalmente, el amor de Xena no existía. Solo un enorme vacío. Vivir con esa dualidad —la indiferencia y el anhelo— abrió un nuevo camino en sus emociones. Un latente rencor, ya presente cuando fue arrancada de los brazos de Xena por Actia por orden de la guerrera, se fue instalando en ella. Tal y como ya lo consideró en el bosque a las afueras de Atenas donde Actia la llevó, guardó la bolsa de monedas con la nota manuscrita, llevándola siempre encima. Encontraría a Xena.

Aun cuando no supiera todavía _para qué._

* * *

**18**

El resplandor de un rayo atravesó la habitación oscura, iluminándola por completo durante unos segundos. Pero, obviamente, Xena no lo percibió. Sin embargo, su desarrollado instinto sí la hizo despertar de su ligero sueño. Algo ocurría, y no era precisamente a causa de un solitario rayo. Se incorporó en el lecho y dejó que el frescor del suelo le llegara a través de las plantas desnudas de sus pies. Fue un alivio momentáneo, pues al instante sintió una aguda inquietud. _¿Intrusos en la fortaleza?_ No, _casi_ imposible. Ella se había asegurado un escondite impenetrable. Sin embargo, seguía percibiendo una turbación difícil de apaciguar. Su instinto seguía indicándole una intrusión, pero le molestaba su vaguedad. ¿Qué intrusión? Se alzó y se acercó al ventanal, agudizando el oído. Nada. Trató de concentrarse y apoyó la barbilla sobre su pecho, en completo silencio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, halló al intruso.

_La_ intrusa.

Gabrielle.

_En su corazón_. 

* * *

**19**

_¡Eureka! _Gabrielle se inclinó de golpe sobre la alfombra de pergaminos que cubría la mesa. _Ahí estaba_. El hilo a través del cual tirar. Escudriñó detenidamente las nuevas conclusiones que había dispuesto. Sí, eso era. Ahí estaba. A través de la maraña de información que había extraído con suma paciencia podía adivinar, débilmente, ciertos patrones en las rutas de los ataques de la guerrera. Cualquiera que echara un vistazo general podría ver que sus incursiones muchas veces comportaban una especie de loteterritorial. Escogía una zona, se afincaba en una determinada parte de ella, y desde allí dirigía los ataques. Permanecía el tiempo que consideraba suficiente y, una vez esquilmada la zona, pasaba a la siguiente. A veces, este ritmo se mantenía durante meses, pasaba de una zona territorial a otra sin descanso, pero… Había encontrado ya un par de lagunas. En un par de ocasiones la guerrera había disuelto provisionalmente su ejército. Así aparecía en dos crónicas, el testimonio de uno de sus propios hombres y el diario de un general griego que había ido tras su captura. Según ambos, en sendas ocasiones Xena reunió a sus hombres, repartió el botín y los despidió, emplazándoles a un futuro reagrupamiento. En ambas ocasiones Xena partió sola, sin que nadie pudiera seguirla —el diario del general hablaba del asesinato de unos de los espías enviados tras ella—. En ambas ocasiones, igualmente, tras un lapso de tiempo, mayor o menor, Xena había vuelto, reagrupando a sus soldados y reanudando sus ataques.

El lapso de tiempo era lo que le importaba a Gabrielle. ¿Adónde se dirigía? Sabía que a Amphípolis no, con total seguridad. ¿Entonces? Pudiera ser que se retirara a ese refugio del que le había hablado, antes de que la Diosa las separara. Tal vez.

Volvió a estudiar el pergamino que ella había llenado de líneas, cruces, nombres y anotaciones. El testimonio del hombre de Xena y el del general tenían una pequeña coincidencia que hacía prender una esperanza en ella: aunque ambos encuadraban las disoluciones del ejército en distintos zonas territoriales, Gabrielle podía ver que ambas eran limítrofes. Xena había desaparecido, en esas dos ocasiones, en una franja geográfica de gran extensión, _pero dentro de un área común_. Tenía que reconocerlo: hallar el punto exacto del refugio sería una tarea ardua, pero no creía que imposible. Imposible había sido que sus caminos fuesen uno solo y así había sido.

Todo lo demás, consideraba Gabrielle, era factible. 

* * *

**20**

Lo encontró. No el punto exacto, solo un área acotada con posibilidades, pero era suficiente para ella. Lo había repasado todo una y mil veces, había contemplado todas las hipótesis posibles. _Ese debía ser el punto._ Partiría hacia ese territorio en cuanto se aprovisionara. No pasaría nada si no encontraba allí lo que buscaba. Volvería y empezaría de nuevo. Estaba decidida a encontrar a Xena. Así, una madrugada gris y fría, Atenas la vio partir a lomos de un corcel.

Lamentablemente, su partida también fue observada por un dios furibundo. 

* * *

**21**

Xena lo percibió. Esa madrugada también era gris, pero no tan fría donde ella se hallaba. El desasosiego penetró su sueño y la desveló. Un manto frío recubrió su piel con dolorosa precisión, recorriéndola de punta a punta. Se levantó y paseó como un animal enjaulado, molesta por no poder darle un nombre a la zozobra que la agitaba.

Y, de pronto, un nombre y un rostro. La intrusa en su corazón.

Gabrielle venía hacia ella. 

* * *

**22**

Dos meses. Hacía que viajaba dos meses ya. Solo su férrea determinación hacía que continuara. Había dejado atrás, hacía mucho, el último núcleo de población cercano al punto en el que ahora se encontraba, _fuese donde quiera que fuese_. En la poca cartografía que había hallado de la zona había mucho territorio que no aparecía en los mapas. Durante su agotador viaje había pasado fatiga y peligros. Sus preguntas no siempre eran bien recibidas, o entendidas. Nadie quería saber nada de la sanguinaria guerrera. En más de una ocasión había tenido que huir de un lugar a lomos de su caballo.

Pero ella seguía adelante. No iba a regresar aún a Atenas. Sabía que estaba en el buen camino.

Lo intuía. 

* * *

**23**

Ahora ya la presentía con total nitidez. Como si un hilo tirara de ella. Se acercaba, aunque jamás la encontraría. Ella se había asegurado de que su fortaleza fuese incógnita y a fe que así había permanecido hasta entonces. Pero la tenacidad de Gabrielle era inagotable.

Había empezado a percibirla tenuemente dos semanas atrás. Ya había notado su puesta en marcha hacía dos meses, pero la percepción se había fortalecido hacía tan solo quince días, cuando, al parecer, había empezado a acercarse físicamente a la fortaleza. Gabrielle se estaba adentrando en terreno peligroso, ya no porque alguien pudiera atacarla, pues nadie hasta allí había osado llegar, sino por la orografía misma del territorio. No había caminos señalizados, los barrancos eran traicioneros, el aire a veces insano, la luz del sol apenas penetraba unas horas al día a través de las frondosas copas de los árboles y toda la Naturaleza parecía haberse aliado para hacer retroceder hasta el más pintado.

Solo no lo había logrado en dos ocasiones. Con Xena.

Y ahora, _temía_, con Gabrielle. 

* * *

**24**

El calor y la extrema humedad empezaban a hacer mella en la bardo. El frondoso bosque apenas dejaba pasar la luz. Bajo aquellas gigantescas copas crecía un conjunto caótico y profuso de vegetación, y la temperatura, elevada y húmeda, hacía que su ropa se pegara desagradablemente a su piel. Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta de que el terreno empezaba a convertirse en un lodazal y que cada vez que debía tomar una bocanada de aire —y cada vez lo necesitaba más y con mayor premura— el oxígeno que llegaba a sus pulmones parecía excesivamente cálido y viciado. Ahora, las paradas que se veía obligada a hacer eran cada vez más frecuentes y tampoco es que le sirvieran de mucho. Continuaba agotada y parecía este, el agotamiento, un estado que se había apoderado de sus músculos. Había tenido que empezar a racionar la escasa comida que le quedaba, no digamos el agua, que ya no encontraba limpia y potable por ninguna parte desde hacía horas. Aun así, pese a todo, continuaba.

Caminó, o más bien, peleó con la agresiva vegetación y a duras penas logró avanzar. Hacía días que había tenido que dejar ir a su caballo, lo accidentado del terreno hacía imposible el paso de una montura. Una decisión arriesgada, pues significaba quedarse a merced de sus propias fuerzas para regresar. Pero sabía que estaba en el camino correcto, lo intuía.

El entorno parecía cada vez más inaccesible y cerrado, como si fuese una trampa natural para incautos viajeros. Se sentía exhausta, al límite de su fuerzas, y era consciente de que hacía mucho que había superado el punto de no retorno. Solo había un camino, continuar, sí o sí. Mas no fue la derrota de su voluntad la que decidió la continuidad de ese camino, sino el azar. Cuando trataba de salvar una bulbosa raíz, la bardo tropezó y, sin poder evitarlo, dado su agotamiento, cayó hacia delante, con tal mala fortuna que su cabeza golpeó con la dura superficie del tronco. El golpe fue doloroso, pero lo peor fue que le hizo perder el equilibrio, lanzando su cuerpo hacia su izquierda. Horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que lo que se abría a ese lado era un cortado, semioculto bajo el espeso boscaje, por el cual empezó a deslizarse sin control. Trató de agarrarse a las raíces que asomaban por la ladera del terraplén, pero solo consiguió lastimarse las manos. La superficie resbalosa de la tierra imprimía a su cuerpo cada vez más velocidad y vio, con desesperación, un tronco caído en la trayectoria de su incontrolado descenso. Trató de esquivarlo, y lo único que consiguió fue variar la posición de su cuerpo y ofrecer su costado al golpe.

Este la dejó sin aliento. La bardo boqueó de dolor. Tras unos segundos agónicos, durante los que continuó deslizándose como un saco de harina, la pendiente terminó abruptamente y el vacío se materializó bajo ella, haciendo que el pánico recorriera como un latigazo todo su ser. _¿Qué altura tenía ese cortado?_

* * *

**25**

Xena se llevó una mano al pecho, incorporándose bruscamente. Algo no iba bien.

_Gabrielle._

* * *

**26**

Despertó de golpe. Abrió los ojos con un lamento, y trató de enfocarlos en la semipenumbra. No reconocía el lugar en el que se hallaba. ¿Una habitación? ¿Estaba en una habitación? Notó la blanda superficie de un colchón bajo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a abrirlos, suspirando. Sentía todo el costado dolorido, y también su cabeza. _¡El cortado! ¿Había caído por él?_ _Pero, ¿cómo había ido a parar…?_ Giró la cabeza con cuidado, el más mínimo movimiento le provocaba náuseas. Percibía un punto luminoso en alguna parte. Y algo más. Había alguien con ella en esa habitación.

—¿Gabrielle?

Un tono de voz vacilante. Pero dolorosamente reconocible. Y esa voz era la de ella. _Xena_.

Fin del viaje. O no.

—¿Gabrielle? —esta vez, el tono era más vacilante aún.

El susurro de unos pasos. Se acercaba a ella.

—Sí —fue estúpido, pero también lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Su afirmación hizo que los pasos se detuvieran.

—Soy Xena.

—Lo sé —notaba su propia voz algo rasposa, la garganta seca. _¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado inconsciente?_—. Agua —pidió—. Por favor.

Los pasos volvieron a reanudar su cuidadoso camino. Ahora ya era capaz de distinguir la forma de una figura perfilándose a su izquierda. Y supo que no estaba preparada para volver a verla. Que no lo estaría jamás.

—¿Estás incorporada?

La voz de Xena era tan vacilante como sus pasos. A Gabrielle le extrañó que le hiciera esa pregunta, pero solo hasta que la figura de la guerrera llenó por completo el espacio ante ella.

—Estás ciega —susurró. Acababa de recordarlo, al ver la cinta que cubría sus ojos.

—Sí —respondió Xena, extrañada por la aseveración de la bardo. Se acercó despacio, como dando tiempo a Gabrielle a cambiar de opinión acerca de su presencia allí. Como si le diera la oportunidad de echarla de su lado. Pero Gabrielle no dijo nada y Xena llegó hasta el borde del camastro. La guerrera tanteó a su derecha y se hizo con un vaso y una jarra. Sin apenas vacilar, llenó el vaso hasta el borde, guiándose con el tacto—. ¿Estás incorporada? —volvió a preguntar. Aguardaba con el vaso en la mano.

Gabrielle apenas sí pudo girarse levemente hacia ella —Xena no se había situado en el mejor ángulo de visión— cuando volvieron a acometerle las náuseas.

—Intentaré... Intentaré levantarme —dijo, algo mareada.

—Puedo ayudarte, si quieres —Xena depositó el vaso sobre la mesilla junto a la cama y aguardó la respuesta de Gabrielle.

La bardo retuvo un instante la respiración. Ahora que estaba aquí, que la había encontrado, no sabía qué hacer. Ni con la situación ni con los extraños sentimientos que le provocaba. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué estaba sintiendo, aunque sí percibía con claridad la tensión entre ambas. Sin embargo, lo que más le estaba desconcertando era el angustioso vacío que horadaba su alma. _Su alma estaba vacía_. Jamás pensó que llegaría un día en el que la presencia de Xena no la llenara, en todos los sentidos.

—¿Gabrielle? —de nuevo la voz de Xena, vacilante.

La bardo dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo.

—Sí, por favor. Ayúdame.

Xena dio un paso hacia ella y se inclinó. Gabrielle tuvo un momentáneo acceso de pánico, no supo por qué, o no quiso planteárselo. Xena alargó su mano derecha, como buscando. Tocó el hombro de Gabrielle.

—Cuando quieras.

Estaban tan cerca de ella que la bardo pudo percibir la palidez de su piel. Había una pequeña vela iluminando tenuemente la estancia, el foco de luz del que antes no había podido precisar el origen, pero, aun así, percibió la lividez de su piel, casi traslúcida.

—Pasaré mi brazo por tu espalda y te levantaré. Cuando estés preparada.

¡Había miedo en la voz de Xena! Gabrielle lo percibió con nitidez. _¿Miedo, Xena?_ Incluso notó el levísimo temblor que sacudía el brazo de la guerrera cuando lo pasó por su espalda.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Xena, con la voz atenazada.

Un murmullo de asentimiento por parte de Gabrielle. Xena se inclinó y, con esfuerzo, semiincorporó a la bardo. Los sentidos de Gabrielle apenas estaban empezando a reaccionar ante su contacto, cuando Xena ya se había retirado. La guerrera volvió a coger el vaso con agua. Se lo acercó, y Gabrielle lo tomó. El agua se agitó en el recipiente, formando diminutas ondas. Hasta un instante después Gabrielle no cayó en la cuenta de que era ella —en concreto, el temblor de sus manos— la causante de la oscilación. _Y solo por tocarme apenas un instante_, pensó la bardo, abrumada.

—Si tienes hambre, sobre esa mesa —Xena señaló con la mano, de forma imprecisa, frente a los pies del camastro— hay una bandeja con pan, aceitunas y fruta. Tienes una herida en la cabeza, pero no es grave. He hecho lo que he podido, aunque no creo que se infecte o empeore. El golpe en el costado es fuerte, pero no ha quebrado ninguna costilla. Lo tendrás magullado largo tiempo, y dolorido, pero no irá a peor.

Gabrielle ni siquiera había tocado el agua. Se había limitado a mirar fijamente a Xena. Apenas había llegado a captar el significado de sus palabras. El tono era impersonal, aunque no estaba tan atontada como para no detectar el temblor en el timbre de voz de la guerrera.

—¿Gabrielle? —De nuevo había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo en silencio. La incertidumbre en el tono de Xena le hizo sentir incómoda. No podía ver, así que la otra mujer debía basar su actuación en la comunicación verbal. Y ella solo le estaba ofreciendo silencios—. Te dejaré sola —Xena empezó a moverse hacia la puerta—. Si necesitas algo, por favor, solo tienes que golpear sobre la mesilla. Lo escucharé. Hay un candil junto a la jarra de agua, y ropa limpia en el arcón a los pies de la cama.

Xena empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Gabrielle pensó que debía detenerla, hacer que se quedara, pero no supo encontrar una buena razón para hacerlo. La vio desaparecer tras la puerta de madera y su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente. Pensó que debido a una ráfaga fría que entró al abrirse la puerta.

Eso pensó. 

* * *

**27**

El silencio lo dominaba todo. Desde que había llegado, Gabrielle había sentido ese omnipresente silencio pesar como una losa sobre ella. Era capaz de percibir hasta el más mínimo ruido que perturbara la atmósfera muda de la fortaleza.

Era una situación inaudita, la bardo llevaba casi una semana allí y no había vuelto a ver a Xena. No quería, o no se atrevía. Por su parte, Xena tampoco había hecho nada por volver a acercarse a ella. No había actuado en ningún momento como dueña y señora del castillo. No había expresado, de forma explícita, una prohibición a que Gabrielle merodeara por sus estancias, ni había mostrado la más leve inquietud por el hecho de que pudiera hacerlo. Al principio, durante los dos primeros días, su estado anímico y sus heridas no habían permitido a la otrora curiosa Gabrielle advertir que se hallaba en un poderoso espacio en el que merecía la pena adentrarse. Durante esas cuarenta y ocho horas no se movió de la habitación, presa del cansancio, el dolor y, por qué no, de la aprensión de enfrentarse a Xena. Más de una vez deseó no haber emprendido este estúpido viaje, pero sabía —como sabía todo lo que concernía a ambas— que se había tratado de algo ineludible. Tarde o temprano lo habría emprendido. Con o sin voluntad.

Pero su temor a encontrase con la guerrera se fue amortiguando conforme pasaban los días. Lo único inquietante era que, durante esos dos primeros días de forzada inmovilidad, y tras quedarse dormida, despertaba hallando comida y agua fresca en la habitación. Al principio receló por el hecho de que Xena entrara en la habitación mientras ella no estaba consciente, pero sus temores se diluyeron ante la lógica de la situación. Lo único que estaba haciendo Xena era evitarles a ambas una situación incómoda. Y, además, Gabrielle no estaba muy segura de que quisiera que sucediera de otro modo. Todavía no podía enfrentarse a ella. No podía, en realidad, afrontar nada de lo que le había empujado a ir hasta allí, por mucho que ese hubiese sido el motivo de su viaje.

Una vez pudo, y se decidió a salir de la habitación, recorrió con cautela gran parte de la fortaleza. Toda ella tenía un diseño intrincado, supuso que ex profeso, y probablemente, pensó, dirigido a desorientar al intruso. Salvo las tres estancias más grandes —un salón destinado como comedor; lo que parecía una antigua armería, y lo que su intuición le decía que eran los aposentos de Xena, localizados tras una gran puerta de madera tallada con el símbolo del chackram, y de la que había huido apresuradamente sin siquiera acercarse— el resto de piezas eran una miríada de pasillos cortos, endiablados giros en la pared excavada y recodos con final ciego con los que el ocasional caminante se encontraba de sopetón. A veces, un pasillo terminaba en la roca de la montaña, una habitación no era tal y una salida quedaba convertida en una trampa al exterior. Gabrielle descubrió todo esto en el curso de la primera semana. Todo su ser le hacía levantarse cada mañana con el apremiante pensamiento de irse, de dejar atrás todo aquello, el presente, el pasado y el improbable futuro. Reconocía la incongruencia de este deseo —ya que nadie le había obligado a hacer ese viaje y, en definitiva, el estar allí—, como reconocía también que no había más que una feroz cobardía en ese pensamiento.

Pero cada día se acostaba con la misma idea: _Mañana, mañana me iré. _

Xena había llegado a convertirse en parte de ese silencio que se señoreaba de la fortaleza. Apenas salía de sus habitaciones, y no habrían coincidido en la austera fortaleza de no ser por la voluntad de Gabrielle, finalmente, de acercarse a ella. Xena parecía estar dándole la libertad de elección que, irónicamente, no le había otorgado al decidir sobre el futuro de ambas, y que las había llevado hasta esa mismísima situación. Le estaba diciendo, con su espectral presencia, que podía hacer lo que quisiera, incluso marcharse sin decir adiós. Eso fue lo que dedujo Gabrielle cuando, al cuarto día, junto a la comida y el agua, encontró todo lo que un viajero podía necesitar para un largo viaje. Ropa de abrigo, mantas, sacas de viaje con comida y agua, yesca y una indicación de la situación de las caballerizas. Tan solo por curiosidad —o eso fue lo que se dijo a sí misma—, Gabrielle bajó hasta donde le indicaban las señas. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se encontró a la mismísima Argo ensillada y preparada para un largo viaje. Sobre ella Xena —y tenía que suponer a estas alturas que solo ella habitaba la fortaleza— había dispuesto unas alforjas con los enseres que todo viajero apreciaría: un hato de leña, un cuchillo enfundado en una vaina de cuero de intrincado grabado —que Gabrielle, con otro vuelco en su corazón, reconoció como la daga personal de la guerrera— y una serie de útiles para la pesca y la caza menor. Suficiente para la supervivencia hasta encontrar un lugar habitado. Pero lo que le causó más dolor fue —y no por el contenido, sino por el sencillo hecho de estar escrito de su puño y letra— una concisa nota, en la que figuraba una sola frase: "Ella te guiará". Gabrielle se giró hacia el noble animal, y este atrapó su mirada en sus enormes ojos brillantes. La bardo hizo entonces algo que jamás pensó que haría con el animal que siempre le había atemorizado: se acercó a la yegua y la abrazó, palmeándola suavemente mientras esta resoplaba sobre su cabeza. Al cabo de un tiempo deshizo el abrazo, guardó la nota en su vestido y salió del establo. Justo en ese momento alcanzó a percibir, por el rabillo del ojo, una figura recortada en el ventanal que supuso pertenecía a las habitaciones de Xena: el perfil de la guerrera permaneció tras los cristales unos instantes, con la cabeza ladeada en un gesto de concentración, y Gabrielle supo que esperaba el trote de un caballo alejándose. La idea la mortificó. No sabía qué sentir, qué hacer.

Al principio, todo había sido extraño. Durante sus primeras horas de consciencia sus emociones habían recorrido una amplia gama de estados. Ira y reproche, sin cabida a la razón, mucho menos al sentimiento. Gabrielle no veía a Xena, la amiga —_¿o era la amada?_—_. _Gabrielle solo podía ver el dolor. Su propio dolor. Por eso tardó tanto en percibir la otra parte de ese dolor. La parte que habitaba en Xena como una feroz alimaña. Durante el breve lapso de tiempo en el que había visto a Xena, la bardo había notado el deterioro físico, la languidez que se había apoderado de su ser y que parecía emanar de todos y cada uno de los poros de la guerrera. Pero Gabrielle había desplazado esa percepción hacia un lugar recóndito en su interior, porque todavía no estaba preparada para ella. Para la amiga, el ser humano.

Algo fallaba en su corazón. Lo intuía. Su alma no debía ser esa, la que ahora marcaba con frialdad todos sus actos. Intelectualmente, podía reconocerlo. Recordaba quién y de qué modo había sido. Pero su alma refrenaba cualquier comparación, y ya tan solo se reconocía en lo que veía cada mañana en el espejo al levantarse. Gabrielle, la bardo oscura.

Pero ese silencio que lo dominaba todo... El silencio lo hizo, el silencio lo empezó todo. El señor de la nada se acercó a ella y la rodeó, permitiendo la serenidad necesaria para que empezaran las preguntas. Recordó la cabaña, a la Diosa Azul, la decisión de Xena. Se recordó a sí misma, a pesar de no reconocerse. Y así, en el silencio, empezó a hablarse.

Al octavo día tomó la decisión. 

* * *

**28**

La habitación estaba en semipenumbra. Gabrielle tuvo que detenerse unos segundos hasta que los ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal. En un principio no supo distinguir a Xena del resto de sombras que moteaban la habitación, pero pronto captó su respiración entrecortada.

—¿Xena? —la bardo inició un movimiento para acercarse a ella, pero un gesto seco de la mano de la guerrera la detuvo.

—Gabrielle —su voz sonaba agotada. La bardo apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos—. ¿Te falta algo para el viaje?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Tanto deseas que parta? —replicó, con acritud. No lo había planeado, cuando tomó la decisión de acercarse a Xena, pero se estaba enfadando.

—No —la guerrera hizo una pausa—. No es lo que deseo. Pero pensé que querrías irte tras reponerte.

—¿Crees que he hecho un viaje tan largo para irme nada más llegar?

Una breve pausa por parte de la guerrera.

—No lo sé —musitó, con un leve tono de derrota.

—Bien, pues no es así —Gabrielle dio unos pasos, algo vacilantes, hacia ella, sin importarle si se lo permitía o no. No sabía por qué, pero temía su cercanía. Y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía impelida hacia ella—. Me gustaría que hablásemos.

—Como quieras —la voz de Xena sonó átona.

—¿Tú no quieres hablar? —de nuevo estaba enfadándose y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir su ira.

—No quiero hacer que te enfades, Gabrielle —un sexto sentido parecía haber alertado a la guerrera—. Solo que no sé qué decirte.

—Podrías empezar por un porqué. _Por qué_ lo hiciste.

Gabrielle escuchó el suspiro de la guerrera.

—No sé qué razón querrías escuchar que pudiera satisfacerte.

—La verdad, Xena, solo la verdad.

—No hay una única verdad, Gabrielle.

—No estoy para juegos verbales. No creo que sea tan difícil. Me apartaste de tu lado justo en el momento... —su voz se estranguló por un instante, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recobrar la compostura—. Soy una persona adulta capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes —la bardo no pudo evitar elevar el tono—. Por el modo como actuaste no lo tuviste en cuenta. _Tú_ tomaste la decisión,_ tú_ lo hiciste. Y me arrastraste a mí en esa decisión, Xena —su voz y sus gestos cobraron vigor conforme hablaba, incapaz de atemperarlos—. Me obligaste a entrar en una cueva oscura y fría sin ti. Eso fue lo que hiciste al apartarme de tu lado. ¿Sabes lo que eso significó? —hizo una pausa cuando el recuerdo del bosque a las afueras de Atenas la asoló. Cuando fue consciente de lo que Xena había hecho—. Tomaste una decisión que nos afectaba a las dos, pero que nos dejó solas ante sus consecuencias. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Te he decepcionado —dijo la guerrera.

—No. Solo me dijiste que me amabas. Y, después, me lo arrebataste. Solo eso —su tono era amargo—. Fue tu renuncia, Xena, solo tuya.

Xena permaneció unos segundos en silencio y, cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro.

—No merecía ese amor.

—¡¿Y porque tú no lo merecieras no debía merecerlo yo?! ¿Tu renuncia había de ser también la mía? Dime Xena, ¿quién te ha otorgado tanto poder sobre mi vida, sobre mi libre albedrío?

Xena se mostró conmocionada ante la súbita explosión de la bardo. No podía verla, pero era perfectamente capaz de percibir su agitación.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle.

La bardo alzó los brazos en un gesto de impotencia.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Así lo arreglas?

—¿Qué más quieres?

—¿Quieres oír lo que en verdad ocurrió? —la bardo se acercó más a ella. Había dejado que el enfado se apoderara de su voz, pero todavía no iba a reprimirlo. No podía—. Nunca creíste en mí —musitó, en tono acusador.

Un fugaz gesto de dolor apareció en el rostro de Xena.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Había, también, dolor en la voz de la guerrera—. Jamás dejé, _a nadie,_ que se acercara tanto como tú lo hiciste.

—¿Esa es tu táctica Xena? ¿Dejar que se te acerquen hasta quedar atrapados y después aniquilarles apartándolos de tu lado?

—¡No! —La voz de Xena se tiñó de angustia y se llevó una mano a la frente, masajeándosela—. Gabrielle, por favor…

—Debes de conocer muy bien tu poder, oh, sí, desde luego. Sabes cómo manipular a las personas a tu antojo.

—No, Gabrielle…

—Y a una estúpida aldeana. Tuvo que resultarte muy fácil, ¿verdad? —la vehemencia en el tono de Gabrielle había dado paso a una más que evidente amargura.

La guerrera sacudió la cabeza en un gesto entre pesaroso y de negación.

—Nunca te consideré como tal. Nunca —dijo, con aflicción.

—¿No? ¿No viste en mí a alguien a quien manipular? —el tono de Gabrielle era ahora desafiante, casi agresivo, como si le retara a contradecirla.

—Nunca —la respuesta de Xena fue contundente, pese al desfallecimiento de su voz. Hizo una leve pausa y, en ese momento, repentinamente, una débil sonrisa transformó su rostro—. Tenías luz.

Por un instante, tras pronunciar esas palabras, un recuerdo fugaz intentó asirse a los pensamientos de Xena. Tres palabras —"Busca la luz"—pasaron por su cabeza. Pero la evocación se desvaneció tan pronto como nació. Confusa, no supo desentrañar qué significaba esa frase, o cuándo, dónde o por quién había sido pronunciada.

Las palabras de Gabrielle, que no disimulaban su propósito acusador, interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

—Intentas confundirme. Pero ya no creo en tus palabras. Fueron tus actos los que hablaron por ti, y lo hicieron con una claridad meridiana.

—No, Gabrielle —la réplica de Xena sonó tan agotada como de igual modo, y súbitamente, se sintió la guerrera. Fue como si de repente todo el cansancio del mundo se acumulara sobre sus hombros—. Siempre he pretendido lo mejor para ti. Ese ha sido siempre mi único deseo.

—Sin tener en cuenta mi opinión.

—No es eso, yo…

Xena se detuvo, agotada. Notaba la fatiga apoderarse de ella. El desaliento la hostigaba como lo haría el oleaje batiendo el casco de un navío en alta mar. Mientras permaneció sola y aislada de todo contacto humano no fue capaz de calibrar hasta qué punto estaba afectada. Ahora, ni siquiera parecía ser capaz de mantener una conversación prolongada sin agotarse.

—Lo hiciste porque jamás pudiste creer en ello _de verdad_ —replicó Gabrielle—. Porque jamás tuviste una fe auténtica —la acusó—. Solo creías en tu propio temor. Solo para ello tenías fe —la voz de la bardo era un filo cortante sobre el corazón de la guerrera.

—¿Temor?

—A perderme. A que te abandonara. Es lo que siempre esperaste.

—No.

—Sí —rebatió Gabrielle con vehemencia—. Aunque no fuese de forma consciente. Pero siempre lo tuviste presente. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo.

—Creo que hay más de una diferencia entre tú y yo, Gabrielle — suspiró Xena, sacudiendo la cabeza con desazón—. Afortunadamente —añadió, con voz fatigada—. Y esa diferencia es que tú haces del mundo un lugar mejor, y yo no.

—No pensé que caerías en la autocompasión, Xena.

—Quizás es lo único que me quede.

—Yo jamás dejé de creer en ambas. Jamás dejé de creer que el futuro era nuestro. Sin embargo, tú viste el final. _Creíste _verlo. Y lo hiciste realidad. Porque jamás dejaste de pensar que así habría de ser, tarde o temprano. Si yo habría de abandonarte, ¿por qué no abandonarme tú, verdad? Tu miedo provocó tu propia servidumbre.

—No siento que las cosas fuesen así.

—Porque todavía no estás dispuesta a aceptarlo. Creíste tener la excusa perfecta: mi propio bien —Gabrielle cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¿Sabes, Xena? Solo me dejaste rondar la periferia de tu corazón y nunca fue suficiente. No para mí. No soy un lobo, ni una alimaña. No deseé tu alma para hacerla añicos, pero tú la defendiste como si así fuese. ¿No sabes distinguir, Xena? ¿Nada en esta vida te lo ha mostrado? ¿La Conquistadora teme acaso esta conquista definitiva? Dime si temes mi amor. ¿Es así? ¿Lo temes? ¿Hasta el punto de dejarlo perder? Y si es así_, ¿por qué?_

Xena se sentía abrumada, por la rendición de su propio cuerpo y por las vehementes palabras de Gabrielle. No podía saber si la bardo lo había hecho a conciencia, pero había hablado de amor. _Amor_, pensó Xena, acongojada y maravillada a un tiempo, confundida y anegada por la miríada de sensaciones contrapuestas que la inundaron. Triste, feliz. Incrédula. Esperanzada.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle —Xena tuvo la sensación de que nunca iba a dejar de pronunciar esas tres palabras—. Creí que era lo correcto.

—Lo correcto —repitió la bardo, con rabia—. ¿Desde cuándo una asesina sabe qué es lo correcto? —e, inmediatamente, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Ni siquiera sabía que lo iba a decir hasta que las palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca.

Xena acusó el golpe, de forma tan nítida que todo su cuerpo lo reflejó. Los hombros se vencieron y la barbilla tocó su pecho. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los brazos ornamentados de la silla. Sin embargo, nada dijo. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambas.

—No quería decir eso —musitó Gabrielle, avergonzada, al cabo de unos segundos.

—Sí querías —replicó Xena con un hilo de voz—. Porque es la verdad. No importa.

—Sí, sí importa —Gabrielle dio un paso adelante, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver el gesto de la guerrera echándose ligeramente hacia atrás—. Lo siento, no debí decirlo.

—No importa —repitió la guerrera. El tono de Xena se convirtió en un débil susurro fatigado, casi de renuncia. Notaba que bordeaba el colapso, físico y emocional. La presencia de Gabrielle, los reproches, la intensidad de sus emociones, la habían agotado, y también herido profundamente. Pero consideraba que se lo merecía. Le habría gustado decirle que ella, _esa asesina_, sí había aprendido qué era lo correcto. A su lado. Pero no lo hizo. El reproche de Gabrielle era merecido. Suspiró—. Gabrielle, no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero estoy algo cansada.

Sus dedos se enroscaban en el brazo de la silla, los nudillos pálidos por la fuerza que imprimía. Sentía un lacerante dolor en todo su cuerpo, y tan solo deseaba quedarse a solas de una vez. _Díselo, _pensó en ese momento. _Dile que te estás muriendo, dile que es la consecuencia directa de tu decisión. Dile que te arrancaste un pedazo de alma y que ahora tu espíritu se lo está cobrando a tu cuerpo. Dile que vas a morir por quererla demasiado, por hacer lo que creías correcto, por no convertir el mundo en un sueño para ambas, por no luchar contra lo imposible. Díselo, y muérete._

Sin embargo, solo alargó el brazo, rodeando con su mano la copa de droga destilada, que cada vez precisaba con más urgencia. La acercó a sus labios. Un pequeño sorbo, y el dolor menguaría. Un gran trago, y todo dolor desaparecería, incluida ella de la faz de la tierra. Deseaba que esa posibilidad la aliviara, pero no. Y el _no_ era Gabrielle. Una y otra vez, Gabrielle. No podía vivir, no podía morir.

Bebió un pequeño sorbo y reclinó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. No podía seguir con esa conversación ahora. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Si no te importa, quisiera descansar un poco —dijo, apenas con un hilo de voz.

Gabrielle había estado observando en silencio, y una profunda arruga se formó en su frente.

—No estás bien —las palabras de la bardo no eran un pregunta, sino una afirmación.

La reciente ira empezaba a diluirse, si bien trastocada en un poso amargo que aguijoneaba el alma de Gabrielle. No había querido decir esas palabras, no habían sido justas, pero ahora no sabía cómo enmendarlas. Estudió atentamente el rostro de Xena, tenso y, a todas luces, reflejo del más puro agotamiento.

—No me pasa nada… —empezó a decir Xena, pero un brusco acceso de tos la interrumpió.

La mirada severa de Gabrielle fue sustituida por un ligero matiz de alarma.

—No te encuentras bien —aseveró—. Pareces…

—Estoy bien —cortó Xena—. Solo es cansancio.

La bardo mantuvo la mirada sobre ella unos segundos, intentando tomar una decisión. La incomodidad de sus palabras flotaba todavía entre ellas —y, sobre todo, en su interior—, dejándola indecisa con respecto a qué hacer. Hizo ademán de marcharse. Sin embargo, en el último momento, cambió de parecer.

—El día que recobré el conocimiento noté tu palidez. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ese cansancio?

—No mucho.

—Mientes.

Por un fugaz instante, Xena sonrió al reconocer la terquedad de la bardo.

—No importa, Gabrielle.

—Te examinaré —dijo la bardo, acercándose—. Poseo los suficientes conocimientos médicos…

—No.

Xena alzó una desmayada mano, pero su débil gesto, si acaso, decidió aún más a la bardo. Esta llegó junto a ella aunque, en ese preciso instante, teniéndola tan cerca, vaciló. Al final, sacudiendo la cabeza con un gesto entre impaciente y de autorreproche, alargó la mano y rodeó la muñeca de la guerrera con la intención de tomarle el pulso.

Para Xena supuso un auténtico _shock_. Si no estaba preparada para volver a estar junto a Gabrielle, mucho menos para su contacto físico. Ya le había costado horrores sobreponerse a su primer acercamiento, cuando la encontró inconsciente en el bosque. Había sabido perfectamente cómo hallarla, ni siquiera se planteó cómo era posible. Hacía tiempo ya que había dejado de buscar una explicación. Simplemente, del mismo modo que supo que la bardo había emprendido su búsqueda, la halló. Cuando lo hizo, y comprobó el pulso y las heridas, sintió pánico al percatarse de que debía cogerla en brazos para llevarla hasta la fortaleza. Lo hizo, consciente de que, tal vez, iba a ser la última ocasión de tocarla, de tenerla de ese modo. Así que pasó delicadamente los brazos en torno a ella y se permitió mantener el cuerpo exánime contra sí unos minutos, arrasada por el brutal anhelo con el que su cuerpo reclamaba y recibía ese contacto. Acabó exhausta, dado que apenas sí tenía fuerzas suficientes como para mantenerse a sí misma, pero logró llevar a Gabrielle hasta una habitación y atenderla de sus heridas. Y, ahora, de nuevo, su piel sobre la de ella. En un gesto puramente reflejo apartó la mano.

—No voy a dañarte —dijo Gabrielle, vacilando.

Ahora que estaba a su lado, a una distancia tan corta, la bardo pudo darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. El rostro de Xena, pálido, parecía estar surcado de dolor, si bien bajo un esforzado control. Notaba su respiración pesada y le asaltó la desasosegante sensación de que algo iba mal.

—Por favor —su ruego quedó en el aire, hasta que Xena, vacilando, hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

Gabrielle volvió a tomar su muñeca y evaluó el pulso. Lento e irregular. Además, la temperatura de la piel era elevada y notó la languidez de los otrora firmes músculos de Xena. Tomó una decisión. _Por pura humanidad_, se dijo.

—Debes reposar.

—Eso trataba de decirte —Xena esbozó una cansada sonrisa.

Gabrielle echó un vistazo a la estancia y reparó en una segunda puerta.

—¿Dónde están tus aposentos? —al entrar en la estancia Gabrielle se había dado cuenta de que se hallaban en una especie de antesala.

—No muy lejos. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Debes tumbarte. Y tomar algo nutritivo.

—Lo haré.

—Indícame el camino —la voz de la bardo sonaba resuelta.

Xena vaciló.

—Puedo ir yo sola. No te preocupes, estaré bien —repitió.

—Tienes el aspecto de un ladrón aplastado por una turbamulta. Solo quiero acompañarte a tu habitación.

—No es necesario.

—A juzgar por tu aspecto, sí —rebatió, tozuda, Gabrielle. En ese instante, un pensamiento la asaltó, azorándola más de lo que ella hubiese esperado. La idea le dolió, por la imagen que se formó en su cabeza de una Xena indefensa—. ¿Te…? ¿Te hirieron en la cabaña? —la sola mención de aquel lugar la estremeció. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Por una parte, era el escenario de la declaración de Xena y, por otra, la de su mayor dolor—. ¿Los mercenarios…?

—No. Salí y llegué aquí sana y salva —a Gabrielle no se le escapó el deje amargo en sus palabras, que ni siquiera se preocupó de ocultar.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, nada. Solo es cansancio —Xena apenas podía reprimir el impulso de alargar la mano y agarrar la copa de droga—. Siento insistir en que necesito estar sola. Por favor.

Había algo, en su tono de desesperación, apenas disimulado, que inquietó a Gabrielle, si bien se sorprendió a sí misma atajando su incipiente inquietud con un crudo _No es asunto mío,_ que cruzó su pensamiento.

Xena ya no era asunto suyo.

—Como quieras.

Sin mediar palabra, volvió sobre sus pasos y abandonó la habitación. La agotada mente de Xena la siguió hasta que desapareció tras la gran puerta, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado para asegurarse de captar el más mínimo roce de sus pies. No podía verla, pero su mente sí. Cuando notó que la puerta se cerraba tras ella, y solo entonces, se permitió un leve quejido, alargando la mano hacia la copa. Bebió con ansia, casi con la voluntad de envenenarse de una maldita vez. Quería que todo acabara, si bien, pensó en un momento de amarga lucidez, solo acabaría _aquí_. Era muy consciente de lo que le esperaba tras la muerte. El Tártaro y su eternidad de sufrimientos. Casi sintió lástima de sí misma. Lástima por todo. Su mano dejó caer la copa, casi sin darse cuenta, y esta cayó al suelo rebotando con un metálico tintineo. Se preparó para el esfuerzo de levantar su agotado cuerpo y, por un instante, se planteó la idea de quedarse allí, así, para siempre. Total, qué más daba todo ya. Pero se dijo que solo tenía que aguantar hasta que Gabrielle se marchara. Igual que con un presentimiento supo que la buscaba y que llegaría hasta ella, sabía ahora también que la bardo iba a marcharse, definitivamente. Por su propia elección, esta vez. _Bien,_ pensó. _Así acabará todo. _No encontró ningún alivio en ello, ningún atisbo de que se le pudiera permitir morir con un poco de paz. Tampoco se lo merecía, _¿verdad? _Obligó a sus débiles músculos a hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse y llegar hasta la habitación. Necesitaba tumbarse y descansar. Descansar, descansar. Dio un paso hacia delante…

… y entonces la estancia entera pareció precipitarse sobre ella.

Cayó de bruces, como un fardo, sobre el frío suelo. 

* * *

**29**

Estaban en lo alto de una loma. _¿Estaban?_ Sí, no estaba sola allí. Gabrielle estaba a su lado. Notaba su presencia, como los pulmones notan el aire que les permite funcionar. Como algo natural, como lo que debe ser. Era feliz, todo lo feliz que siempre se permitía ser. Era algo muy sencillo. Solo el mundo, y ellas. Tan simple. Ahora, por fin, lo entendía. Qué gran cobarde. Ella, la Destructora. Gran, gran cobarde. Solo hacía falta amor. _Amor._ En su delirio, sonrió. Estúpida palabra inconmensurable. Inodora, incolora e insípida. Incapaz e insuficiente. Estúpido amor que la colmaba y reconfortaba. Estúpido amor que por fin la había alcanzado en toda su plenitud. Maldito, estúpido, amor.

Giró la cabeza. Sí, allí estaba ella. Gabrielle. El paisaje de la loma la había cautivado. Era su propósito, ¿no? No se lo digas con palabras, muéstrale a través de la belleza del mundo la belleza que tú crees incapaz de hacerle ver en ti.

La sonrisa de Gabrielle. La perfección del silencio. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a edad tan adulta sin conocer esa perfección? _Porque no se lo merecía. _Sí, eso era lo único que siempre parecía estar claro. Ella no merecía la felicidad, y mucho menos a alguien como Gabrielle. Sin embargo, había aparecido. Se había quedado.

Volvió a prender la mirada sobre la rubia bardo, con admiración.

—A pesar de todo —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —Gabrielle acercó su rostro al de Xena—. ¿Qué has dicho?

Xena sintió una mortificante desorientación. _¿Dónde estaba?_ Notó algo fresco sobre la frente y que ese algo era deslizado suavemente por su cara y su cuello. No, no estaban en la loma. Y, evidentemente, no podía ver. Seguía ciega.

—Xena —el llamamiento era firme. Unos dedos fríos presionaban suavemente su barbilla. _No, no es que estuvieran fríos, es que ella ardía_—. Xena —otra vez la llamada, esta vez más perentoria. La loma se fue desdibujando de su subconsciente y empezó a ser sustituida por la sensación de un lugar cerrado. Estaba en su habitació en la cama. _Y Gabrielle estaba allí_—. ¿Xena?

—El paisaje desde la loma… —murmuró.

—¿Cómo?

—El maldito y estúpido amor…

—Xena, no entiendo lo que dices. Necesito que me ayudes. Quiero que te incorpores, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estamos en la loma? —su voz era débil y vacilante.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿Qué loma?

—Cualquier loma, Gabrielle —y sonrió débilmente.

—Escucha, Xena, haz un esfuerzo. Tiraré de ti para incorporarte, ¿de acuerdo? Ayúdame. Respiras con dificultad y necesito que te incorpores. Vamos. A la de tres.

No sin esfuerzo Gabrielle logró incorporarla, apoyando la espalda de la guerrera sobre un gran almohadón. Con un pequeño empujón más la colocó en la postura que consideró más cómoda. Xena emitió un leve gemido y Gabrielle la miró con preocupación. _Maldita seas si te vas a morir, Xena, _pensó. _Maldita más allá de tu propia maldición._

No sabía si sentir rabia, preocupación o ira consigo misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso le importaba? Había escuchado primero el tintineo de algo metálico rebotando en el suelo y después el golpe sordo de algo más pesado. Volvió a entrar en la estancia y se encontró a la guerrera tirada en el suelo. En un primer momento —que no le importó reconocerse a sí misma como de pánico— pensó que estaba muerta, dado su estado absolutamente inerte. Le costó encontrarle el pulso. Mucho más arrastrarla hasta la habitación que había tras la puerta que antes había visto. La fiebre había empezado tras tumbarla en la cama, y le costaba mucho bajársela. La guerrera había permanecido en ese estado, exánime, durante horas. Solo ahora, al caer la noche, había empezado a dar muestras de recuperar el sentido. Si es que lo había tras sus murmullos incomprensibles. Un nuevo gemido la arrancó de sus cavilaciones. Posó su mirada sobre la de Xena. Parecía indefensa. Parecía estar aún lejos de allí. Perdida._ Como una niña pequeña, _pensó, angustiada.

Entonces lo supo. Supo que algo era distinto. Que algo había cambiado en su interior. No sabía cuándo había empezado el proceso, pero era consciente de que no muy lejos de la mujer que yacía en la cama. Al entrar en esa fortaleza y verla, algo había empezado a salir de su interior, a irse. Su mente había intentado resistirse, pero su propia e innata naturaleza, que había crecido en la bondad, se había rebelado por fin contra tanta amargura y rencor. Su terca resistencia a sentir nada positivo con respecto a Xena había sido vencida por sí misma. Por eso quería estar enfadada, enojarse consigo misma. _¡Maldita sea, había llegado hasta allí para…!_

_¿Para qué? _Ahora ya no tenía nada claro. Absolutamente nada. Era como si sus reproches, una vez los había volcado sobre Xena, la hubieran dejado vacía, como una cáscara hueca. ¿Era para eso para lo que había llegado hasta allí? ¿Solo para eso?

Notó un leve movimiento en Xena y vio cómo esta se llevaba una vacilante mano al rostro para tocar la venda que cubría sus ojos. Gabrielle creyó notar un ligero alivio cuando los dedos de la guerrera percibieron la tela. Eso intrigó a Gabrielle. No se le había ocurrido examinar sus ojos. Tal vez habría podido hacer algo. En la Academia fue instruida en conocimientos básicos de medicina. Que Xena se negara a que la examinara solo podía deberse a su tozudez. Tomó nota mentalmente: a la próxima oportunidad que tuviera le echaría un vistazo a sus ojos. E incluso cuando este pensamiento pasó por su cabeza no recaló en el evidente hecho que implicaba: que se preocupaba por ella, por Xena.

Algo era distinto, sí.

La guerrera se removió ligeramente. Gabrielle alargó la mano y apoyó la palma sobre el hombro de Xena.

—No intentes levantarte. No estás bien.

Xena, al notar la cálida palma de Gabrielle, aun atenuada por la tela que la cubría, había detenido instantáneamente todo movimiento. Todavía no se acostumbraba a su cercanía física, y ello la aturdía y paralizaba. Se pasó la lengua por unos resecos labios.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te encontré caída en el suelo y te traje hasta aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

—Necesito… —la voz quebrada apenas sí era lo suficientemente clara como para que Gabrielle la entendiera.

—¿Sí?

Xena agitó con desesperación la cabeza y su mano se movió en una dirección. Gabrielle siguió su movimiento y se fijó en una jarra sobre uno de los escasos muebles que había en la habitación. Gabrielle pareció comprender. Volvió su mirada sobre ella.

—Eso es droga, Xena. La he examinado. No te cura, ¿lo entiendes?

Un asentimiento por parte de Xena, acompañado de un gesto de dolor. Gabrielle suspiró. Sin decir nada, se acercó hasta el mueble, cogió un vaso metálico que había junto a la jarra y lo llenó. Volvió a la cama y ayudó a Xena a beber. La guerrera lo bebió con fruición y a punto estuvo de atragantarse.

—De acuerdo, ya está —Gabrielle alejó el vaso del alcance de Xena. La respiración de esta era bronca, fatigosa.

—Mejor.

—¿Cómo? —había sido apenas un susurro y Gabrielle se obligó a acercarse más a ella.

—Estaré mejor —repitió Xena con gran esfuerzo—. Puedes irte.

La bardo observó la tensión en cada poro del cuerpo de Xena. La guerrera parecía tratar de ejercer un control inhumano sobre él. En ese preciso instante, como una continuidad al cambio que había empezado a experimentar hacia su situación con Xena, toda ira, todo rencor, empezó a escapar de ella, no sin resistencia. Fuese cual fuese el lugar donde nació ese resentimiento —y que había ocupado su corazón durante los meses precedentes— empezaba a encontrar el camino de su disolución. Sintió flaquear sus piernas y tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cara, tras sentir un repentino desfallecimiento. Cuando el instante pasó, fijó su atención en la quebrantada guerrera. Seguía respirando de forma fatigosa y ronca, pero parecía haber sido capturada de nuevo por el sopor. Mantuvo la mirada durante largo rato sobre ella, sobre sus facciones ahora abatidas, en ese rostro tan conocido y memorizado. Lo que sabía que había significado en su corazón. Y no. No sintió rebrotar el amor dentro de sí, esa poderosa corriente que la había unido al alma de la guerrera oscura. No sentía nada por Xena, más allá del pesar que le causaba su actual estado.

Se sintió absoluta y desgarradoramente vacía. 

* * *

**30**

La luz entraba a raudales en la habitación. Gabrielle había descorrido los pesados cortinajes que la velaban. Supuso que Xena los había echado, como si, por el hecho de no poder verla, la luz ya no existiese.

Se detuvo a observarla. Dormía profundamente, otra de esas cosas que jamás habría imaginado en ella. Aunque, recordó, ya la había notado cansada desde aquel asunto de los bajuun. Pero esto era distinto, lo intuía. Era como si una repentina enfermedad la hubiera infectado y corriera esta, salvaje, por sus venas. Nunca la había visto así. Sintió una punzada de dolor, que le llegó nítido y sin tapujos. Se hallaba inmersa en un torbellino de sensaciones. No encontraba su amor por Xena en su interior, ese amor que la había acompañado durante tanto tiempo que se había solidificado en su interior como una pieza más de su organismo. Sin embargo, desde hacía unas horas, algo había empezado a despertar en ella, algo que empezaba a conectarla con Xena de nuevo. Era algo vago, difuso, al que todavía no podía nombrar, pero que estaba allí, entre ambas. Al principio pensó que era piedad, pena por el estado en el que Xena se encontraba, pero sabía distinguir ese sentimiento y su naturaleza no encajaba con lo que estaba sintiendo, _exactamente_.

No quería plantearse que pudiera ser otra cosa.

Suspiró y se acercó al lecho donde yacía inmóvil la guerrera. No se había ido de la habitación, como esta le pidiera. Se había quedado, no sabía muy bien por qué, y velado su inquieto sueño durante toda la noche. Sabía que la guerrera no estaba bien, y no podía ser tan solo cansancio. El sopor en el que se había sumido era insano. Y, además, comprobó que tenía mucha fiebre. Ya no pudo dejarla sola.

Algo agitó a Xena en su sueño. La bardo posó la palma de su mano sobre su frente y la encontró acalorada, pero no tanto como las horas precedentes. La noche había sido un infierno para Xena. La fiebre había subido mucho y Gabrielle solo tenía agua fresca para combatirla. En un principio era reticente a darle la droga, pero los evidentes dolores que atravesaban a la guerrera la persuadieron. Durante horas, Xena se había agitado entre una febril consciencia, en la que parecía vagar emitiendo murmullos irreconocibles, y una profunda inconsciencia que había hecho que Gabrielle se levantara de cuando en cuando para comprobar, con un expectante escalofrío, si la guerrera todavía respiraba.

Estaba agotada, pero era reticente a dejarla sola. Ya ni siquiera se planteaba irse. Ya no podía. No, al menos, se dijo, hasta que la viera restablecida. Tan solo abandonó la habitación para ir a la biblioteca que había visto en sus paseos por la fortaleza. Era impresionante. Su corazón se había encogido al ver los miles y miles de pergaminos que atesoraba. Muchos eran de tipo técnico y militar: estrategias, listados de armas, mapas… Pero los había también sobre multitud de disciplinas: poesía, prosa, medicina, historia… En cualquier otro momento, lugar y circunstancias, el lugar la habría hechizado. En otro momento, lugar y circunstancias se habría enterrado durante horas en aquella sala, limitándose a contemplar semejante tesoro. Pero ahora solo le interesaban los escritos sobre medicina. La colección era soberbia, y se sorprendió cada vez que halló manuscritos de los mejores galenos que ella tan solo conocía por sus legendarios nombres. Ello contribuyó a añadir un aspecto más a la insondable historia de Xena. ¿Cómo o por qué una cruel y sanguinaria Señora de la Guerra atesoraba semejante biblioteca?

Suspiró y se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos. Se centró en lo que había ido a buscar. Escogió varios pergaminos que pensó podrían ayudarla y cargó con ellos hasta la habitación. En el último momento cogió uno que hacía mención a los distintos tipos de ceguera y sus posibles curas. Había pasado toda la noche leyéndolos, durante el tiempo que no atendía a la guerrera. Había pasado también por la cocina y ya no se extrañó de encontrar una despensa bien equipada, incluso con fruta fresca. En sus paseos por la fortaleza había visto la zona de huertos, y los corrales con animales de crianza. La guerrera debió hacer un gran esfuerzo, dado su estado físico y su discapacidad visual, para aprovisionar la fortaleza.

La bardo comía distraídamente una manzana, mientras leía un tratado sobre infecciones. Todavía no había encontrado nada que describiera los síntomas que hallaba en Xena, pero le quedaba mucho por leer aún. Terminó de leer el pergamino, dejó la manzana a un lado y cogió el siguiente pergamino.

El tratado sobre la ceguera.

Alzó la vista y comprobó que Xena dormía. Todavía no había examinado sus ojos. Tendría que saber qué tipo de herida los había dañado y entonces… _Por los dioses_, gimió. Sus cábalas se vieron interrumpidas cuando el recuerdo de la explicación de Xena al origen de su ceguera —"Me torturaron. Perdí los ojos"— acudió a su mente. Sintió náuseas ante la violencia de la imagen que esas palabras sugerían. El sentimiento se vio redoblado por lo súbitamente descarnado del recuerdo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Xena se lo dijo en la cabaña. Todavía tenía lagunas en sus recuerdos. O quizás es que, inconscientemente, no quería regresar a aquellos días, porque había guardado esos recuerdos como un tesoro. A pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de todo, lo recordaba bajo un manto de calidez. Había sido inusual en la historia de ambas compartir una rutina de ese tipo, las dos solas, establecidas en un sitio, _un hogar_, y le daba miedo el sentimiento de esperanza que despertó en ella. _Esperanza, ¿de qué?,_ se preguntó. Con un esfuerzo, rechazó esos pensamientos. Ahora otra cosa ocupaba su mente. Xena no recuperaría la vista. Sus palabras, dolorosas en su parquedad, habían sido muy explícitas: "Perdí los ojos". No dijo "Perdí la vista" o "Mi visión se cegó". No, escogió decir "ojos" y Gabrielle sabía lo que eso significaba.

Un opaco manto de desesperación la arrasó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Xena, ciega. ¿Podría vivir así? ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Quizás había escogido retirarse a la fortaleza? ¿Para siempre? Tal vez, la enfermedad que asolaba a la guerrera partía de su alma, no de su cuerpo. Tal vez, quisiera rendirse ante su discapacidad, aunque era esta una teoría que no le convencía. Xena no se dejaría vencer por eso.

Trató de desembarazarse de pensamientos tan sombríos y centrarse en el presente. Echó otra mirada al lecho y vio que Xena seguía dormida. Sabía que tenía que examinar sus ojos. _Quizás_, pensó, _el daño no era tan absoluto_. Tal vez Xena escogió decirle eso para que no hiciera más preguntas. Conocía su talante, siempre se mostraba incómoda cuando era el centro de atención. Con esa idea, la bardo se armó de valor y se acercó a ella. La guerrera respiraba con algo de dificultad, pero estaba dormida. Tuvo un momento de aprensión cuando acercó su mano a su cara, pero lo superó y pasó a retirar con delicadeza la pieza de tela que cubría sus ojos.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. 

* * *

**31**

Gabrielle tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y sonreía. A ella, le sonreía _a ella._ Xena sintió una oleada de calidez inundando todo su ser. Por un instante, fue feliz. Gabrielle estaba a su lado, y no solo eso. Era consciente de que la amaba. De que la amaba _a ella_. Había conquistado naciones enteras y ahora, _ahora_, sabía que la plenitud era ser conquistada. Todo llegaba siempre tarde a su vida. Nada era comparable, nada, antes de Gabrielle. Ninguno de sus amantes, ninguno de los que ella consideraba haber amado. Solo Gabrielle y, lo sabía, siempre Gabrielle.

Entonces su conciencia apareció y lo negó. _No, no siempre._ _Ya no._ Escuchó un llanto apagado y supo que el sueño había terminado.

—¿Gabrielle? —murmuró. Notaba la garganta seca y dolorida.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Pensó que, quizás, no estaba completamente despierta. Trató de despejar su mente de la bruma de abotargamiento que ralentizaba sus procesos mentales. Se sentía más débil de lo usual y temió que ese fuese ahora su límite. Sabía que iría a peor, y no tenía esperanzas de mejorar. Pero no soportaba la idea de deslizarse progresivamente en una decadencia física, hasta quedar atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo. Ya había pensado en eso. Hacía tiempo que lo tenía planeado. No lo había llevado a la práctica por una única razón: Gabrielle. Aislada allí, en esa fortaleza, enferma y débil, conservó la esperanza de volver a verla, aunque fuese una última vez.

Esa ocasión había llegado. Y cuando Gabrielle partiera —y no albergaba ninguna duda de que así sería— Xena cumpliría lo que se había prometido a sí misma. No acabaría como un completo deshecho.

En cierto modo sentía alivio por saber que sería así. Se lo debía a sí misma.

—Xena —la voz de Gabrielle. No había notado su presencia. La tenía muy cerca—. ¿Cómo estás? —percibía cierta tensión en la voz de la bardo.

—Bien.

—Mientes.

Xena sonrió.

—Estoy mejor. ¿Y tú?

—¿Qué? —Gabrielle pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta.

—Tú. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Bien —una pausa—. Gracias.

Xena se permitió otra sonrisa, si bien fatigada. Notaba la cabeza pesada, y sus movimientos eran torpes. Intentó incorporarse, sin éxito.

—Será mejor que permanezcas acostada. La noche ha sido larga. Ya no tienes mucha fiebre, al menos. Y respirar mejor.

—¿Has pasado aquí la noche?

—Sí.

—No tendrías que haberlo hecho, no era necesario.

—Yo creo que sí —la voz de Gabrielle también sonaba cansada.

—Ya estoy mejor. Deberías irte a descansar.

—Vine aquí para darte una cosa y después marcharme —dijo bruscamente Gabrielle—. Pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

—Un largo viaje —dijo Xena—. Debería preguntarte cómo lograste llegar hasta aquí. Quizás no sea un sitio tan inexpugnable como yo pensaba —pero sabía que no era así. Intuía que _algo_ había intervenido en su hallazgo. La misma línea invisible que parecía conectarlas, incluso en la distancia—. ¿Qué ibas a darme?

—Tu dinero —ahora parecía ridículo, pero en su momento, cuando tomó la decisión, le pareció importante—. Mi ira —añadió.

—Supongo que me merezco ambas cosas.

—Me sentí insultada. Pensé que pagabas por librarte de mí.

—No, eso nunca estuvo en mi pensamiento, Gabrielle. Yo…

Gabrielle la interrumpió.

—Lo sé. Ahora lo sé. Pero estaba muy enfadada. Estaba dolida.

—Lo siento. No supe hacerlo mejor. Solo quería…

—Mi bien —terminó Gabrielle.

—Sí —susurró Xena—. Tu bien.

—Mi bien eras tú, Xena.

El corazón de la guerrera dio un vuelco. No sabía si por lo que había dicho Gabrielle o por cómo lo había dicho. Había hablado en pasado.

—Tú lo eres para mí, Gabrielle. Desde el primer día, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Mi vida sin ti… —dejó la frase en el aire, ahogada por la emoción.

—Y, sin embargo, me apartaste de tu lado. Si hubiese sido tu igual, habrías contado conmigo. Habríamos sido dos adultas que…

—_No_ —Gabrielle se sorprendió por la vehemencia en el tono de Xena—. Sé que te he hecho daño, lo sé. Y que piensas que me deshice de ti, como si no me importaras. Pero estás equivocada. Si te lo hubiese planteado, si te hubiese dejado participar en la decisión, te habrías negado a abandonarme y…

—¡Por supuesto! —la voz de Gabrielle se alzó con energía.

—Y —continuó Xena—, el dolor habría sido inconmensurable, Gabrielle. Piensa en una cosa: te amo —hubo un leve instante de vacilación tras estas palabras, pero la guerrera no iba a desdecirse. Ya no. Nunca más—. Y solo yo, Gabrielle, sé de qué modo lo hago —su voz había adquirido un tono melancólico—. Y de qué modo reaccionaría si te pasara algo por permanecer a mi lado. Qué pasaría a continuación —hizo una pausa, falta de aliento—. Gabrielle, la Xena oscura volvería. Xena, La Conquistadora, arrasaría el mundo. En tu nombre. Por ti.

Evidentemente, Xena no podía recordar lo que había sucedido mientras permaneció sumida en aquel insano letargo provocado por el Dios Rojo —cuando lo que más temía se materializó— y cómo reaccionó a ello. Tal vez sucediera en un contexto irreal, pero los sentimientos y la vivencia fueron auténticos. No, Xena se equivocaba, pero no tenía forma de saberlo.

—No sería así, lo sé —le rebatió Gabrielle—. Te conozco.

Xena sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—_Crees _conocerme, Gabrielle. Pero, en realidad, llegaste a mi vida cuando ya había virado en mi camino oscuro, cuando ya había tomado una decisión. Aunque la oscuridad permanecía en mí —tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa, agotada—. Tú eres la luz y yo la oscuridad, Gabrielle. Sin ti, esa oscuridad volvería. Te dije en cierta ocasión que hay un monstruo dentro de mí que solo tú podías apaciguar. Y si tú faltaras…

—No.

Esta vez, la voz de la bardo sonó más débil. A pesar de su fe ciega en la guerrera, de su firme creencia en el camino de su redención, Gabrielle temía que, en el fondo, hubiese algo de verdad en sus palabras.

—Sí, Gabrielle. Así sería. De este modo, acaba aquí —Xena hizo un gesto vago con la mano—. Todo acaba aquí —susurró.

Gabrielle estaba atravesada por las emociones. De nuevo había escuchado esas dos palabras de boca de Xena, "Te amo". De nuevo, no como podría haber imaginado en sus sueños. Había parte de derrota en las palabras de Xena, y no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso. ¿Xena se había dado por vencida?

Recordó algo.

—_¿_"Por favor", qué? —preguntó. Xena hizo un gesto de extrañeza—. En tu nota, junto al dinero. Había algo escrito: "Por favor".

Xena tomó aire. El tono de Gabrielle era retador, instándole a una explicación. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. ¿Por qué no? No tenía ya ningún sentido callar. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, y sus palabras se desgranaron como una letanía, como un suspiro prolongado en el tiempo. Tanto tiempo esperando decirlas.

—Por favor, acepta —susurró—. Por favor, perdóname. Olvídame. Por favor, no lo hagas. Recuerda que te dije que te quiero. Por favor, olvídalo. Sigue adelante. Por favor, búscame, vuelve a mí —hizo una pausa y terminó en un susurro—. Por favor.

Un imperceptible temblor agitó las mejillas de Gabrielle, al tiempo que sus ojos centellearon. De nuevo algo mordió su alma, virándola hacia el lado contrario al que hasta ahora había estado dirigida, ungida de rencor y distancia. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, más allá de lo físico, y sintió sus rodillas flaquear. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso, qué hacer, así que murmuró una excusa ininteligible y salió apresuradamente de la habitación, dejando a la guerrera sola. 

* * *

**32**

Se dirigió a los jardines interiores de la fortaleza, presa de una turbadora agitación. Se dejó caer en la hierba, que crecía salvaje, y ocultó el rostro bajo el brazo. Allí, echada, Gabrielle meditó sobre las palabras de Xena. Cuanto más lo hacía, más perdida se sentía. Se le habían clavado a fuego en el alma, tanto por la sinceridad de las mismas como por lo que significaban. Y su pérdida de rumbo, su confusión —no podía negárselo ya a sí misma—, se debían a lo que había empezado a germinar de nuevo en su corazón. Algo que podría estar restañando no solo las heridas provocadas por la abrupta ruptura, sino también el daño infligido por su propia interpretación del acto de Xena.

Intuía ahora que en la gelidez de su corazón para con la guerrera intervenían otros factores, más allá del dolor o el resentimiento de haber sido apartada de su lado sin haber tenido en cuenta sus deseos. Recordaba, de forma imprecisa, lo que ocurrió en la habitación de la posada, cuando perdió la memoria de su nombre y lo que era o había sido. Cómo fue recordándolo todo y cómo sus recuerdos carecían de las emociones correspondientes a su germinación.

Estaba muy confundida.

Pasó un par de marcas de vela en el jardín, meditando. Solo cuando sintió que su mente y su corazón se sosegaban, pudo regresar. No se dirigió, sin embargo, hacia los aposentos de Xena, no podía, no aún. Se limitó a vagar por la fortaleza y se encontró divagando sobre cómo habría sido la vida de Xena en ella. Qué hacía en esos lapsos de tiempo en los que se refugiaba allí. Si se retiraba a solas o, por el contrario, alguien la acompañaba. No obstante, intuía que era la soledad lo que la guerrera buscaba allí, como último refugio. Un fugaz pensamiento la atravesó cuando consideró que, tal vez, ella era la primera persona ajena al entorno sanguinario de Xena que entraba allí. O, simplemente, la primera persona que jamás hollara ese espacio aparte de la guerrera. Pasó la mano por la rugosa y fría superficie de los muros del castillo y pensó que así era la propia Xena. Dura por fuera, sí, pero si tenías la paciencia y el interés de ahondar en su personalidad lograbas alcanzar su calidez. Las palabras de reproche que le había escupido retornaron a ella con toda su magnitud. Estaba arrepentida, aunque también reconocía que habían surgido de una necesidad clavada en su interior. Quizás tuvo que pronunciarlas para desprenderse al fin de ellas.

Sin darse cuenta transcurrieron largas horas, sumida en sus pensamientos, intentando hallar el modo de poner algo de orden en su confuso corazón. Ni siquiera percibió que su errático paseo la había llevado, sin darse cuenta, hasta los aposentos de Xena. Se quedó plantada frente a la puerta, indecisa, sopesando la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Pero su mano se dirigió al tirador de la pesada puerta y lo giró resueltamente.

Xena la había percibido y aguardado expectante a que se decidiera a entrar. De no haberlo hecho, se habría sentido desencantada. Aunque fuese para llenarla de reproches, anhelaba su presencia. La joven bardo entró, vacilante, en la estancia.

—Xena.

—¿Sí?

Gabrielle vaciló. No sabía qué decir, cómo empezar. Quería, con desesperación, establecer un puente, algo que les permitiera empezar.

—He pensado… —titubeó, con la mente en blanco. _¿Cómo empezar, cómo establecer ese punto de partida?_—. He pensado en hacer algo caliente para comer —terminó, indecisa—. ¿Podrás comer algo sólido?

Si eso era lo que esperaba o no oír la guerrera, no lo manifestó. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Tal vez. Algo ligero. Si no te importa hacerlo.

—No, no me importa.

—Gracias —musitó la guerrera.

No era lo que se había esperado, en efecto, pero era _algo_. Había pasado las horas precedentes, desde que Gabrielle había abandonado la habitación abruptamente, en una dolorosa zozobra. Llegó a pensar que la bardo partiría, abandonándola definitivamente. _Y, sin embargo, ha regresado. _Con una extraña oferta, pero allí estaba. _Cada segundo_, se prometió a sí misma. Disfrutaría cada maldito segundo de la presencia de Gabrielle. Aunque después tuviera que pagar el tributo con un alto coste emocional.

La bardo regresó al poco con una sopa, y comieron en silencio. Gabrielle fue incapaz de encontrar las palabras que las ayudaran. Algo que se reprochaba en silencio; ella, la que bardo se consideraba. Pero era el presente un reto colosal, que comprometía todo lo que había sido y —lo sabía— lo que había de ser. Impotente y frustrada, tras acabar de comer todavía sumidas ambas en el silencio, Gabrielle comentó que estaba cansada y que se retiraba a su habitación. Xena lo aceptó sin más, sin preguntar. Y aunque escuchar su voz habría supuesto un bálsamo para ella, no renegó de ese silencio, pues, por primera vez, lo había percibido ausente de reproches.

Sintió un leve resplandor de esperanza donde hasta ese momento solo había dolor y desesperación. 

* * *

**33**

Lo excepcional pronto se convirtió en rutina. La salud de Xena no mejoró sustancialmente, pero sí lo suficiente como para permitirle levantarse y descansar en la antesala. Gabrielle permanecía tiempo a su lado, pero nunca de forma prolongada. Le dolía estar junto a ella, porque era como estar diciéndose adiós a cada momento. No había tomado aún ninguna decisión, se sentía incapaz de decidir si marcharse o quedarse, y tampoco se planteaba ningún futuro, inmediato o lejano. Simplemente, dejaba transcurrir los días, incapaz de hallar el camino que desembocara en un punto de unión, en un nuevo comienzo. Xena, por su parte, no le hacía preguntas. Parecía aceptar su presencia allí como si cada minuto transcurrido fuese un regalo para ella.

—Tienes una magnífica biblioteca aquí —le comentó la bardo una mañana.

—Lo es, sí.

—¿Cómo llegaste a reunirla?

Una sonrisa desvaída se dibujó en el rostro de Xena.

—Como seguramente ya has pensado. Producto de saqueos —hizo una pausa—. Es tuya, si lo deseas.

—No quiero nada robado —el tono fue más acre de lo que hubiera querido, pero ya no podía volverse atrás.

—Restitúyelo, entonces. Cuando… Cuando te vayas de aquí. Llévate lo que quieras.

—Eres muy generosa con lo que no es tuyo —esta vez la bardo atemperó el tono y logró no sonar acusador—. ¿Por qué lo hacías?

—¿El qué?

—Los pergaminos. El conocimiento que atesoran. No sacabas beneficio con ello.

Xena se alzó de hombros.

—Porque era una ladrona.

—No te creo.

Xena volvió a sonreír.

—Porque era, entonces —dijo con suavidad—, la única forma de poseer algo noble.

A Gabrielle le sorprendió la sinceridad y, sobre todo, la soledad oculta tras sus palabras. La sanguinaria Señora de la Guerra que se rodeaba de poesía y conocimientos mientras masacraba aldeas enteras. Era incongruente. Y triste.

—Me gustaría saber si tuviste otra opción.

—¿Opción?

—Una distinta a la de convertirte en Señora de la Guerra.

Xena no sonrió. Y tampoco contestó a su pregunta. 

* * *

**34**

—¿Vas a abandonarla?

—¡Actia!

Sorprendida, Gabrielle se giró hacia la voz de la Diosa.

—Hola, Gabrielle.

La figura de la Diosa menor oscilaba fantasmagórica frente a ella. Su corporeidad no era completa, y dejaba traslucir los legajos y pergaminos tras ella. Había aparecido, de repente, en mitad de la biblioteca. Gabrielle había ido allí, como era su costumbre cada mañana. Había notado que le reconfortaba estar en esa estancia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que recibirías con mayor alegría mi presencia.

—Ya no sé qué sentir, Actia —replicó la bardo con amargura.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La bardo la miró con asombro.

—¿Y lo preguntas?

—Estás junto a Xena.

—Estoy aquí, sí.

—La has encontrado.

—No sé qué adónde quieres llegar, Actia. Solo he venido para… —se detuvo, vacilante. _¿Para qué había venido, en realidad?_ —Sacudió los hombros—. ¿Qué quieres que diga, Actia? —La bardo esbozó un gesto crispado—. ¿Que ahora que estoy aquí todo se borra de un plumazo? ¿Qué podemos empezar de cero?

—¿No es lo que deseas? —la Diosa esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¡No sé lo que deseo! —replicó, exasperada, Gabrielle.

Se sentía confusa, todos sus sentimientos estaban convulsionados. Desde que había puesto un pie en la maldita fortaleza, desde que había visto a Xena. Desde que había empezado a _sentir_ algo de nuevo.

El gesto de la Diosa se volvió serio.

—Creo que deberías saber algo, Gabrielle. Intenté convencerla, persuadirla de que intentara otro camino. Pero la decisión que tomó, créeme, la tomó desde el corazón.

—¿Qué corazón destroza a otro conscientemente, Actia, tomando el amor como excusa?

—Un corazón que pagó un alto precio por ello, créeme —le respondió suavemente—. La decisión que tomó fue la más dura de su vida, y bien sabes que hablamos de una vida plagada de ellas. ¿No la vas a perdonar por hacer lo que ella creía tu bien?

Gabrielle se levantó y empezó a pasear nerviosamente por la silenciosa estancia.

—No sé qué ocurrió, Actia, no sé cómo pudo ser, pero el tiempo que pasó desde que fui arrancada de su lado hasta que llegué aquí… —la miró, titubeante—. No era yo. En Atenas no era _yo_. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero he releído cosas que escribí entonces y…. —se encogió de hombros—. No me reconozco en esas líneas, Actia. Y me da miedo de que algo así, su rechazo, lo que ocurrió, sea tan poderoso como hacer que mi alma entera se turbe y se transforme.

La Diosa no vaciló en sus siguientes palabras.

—Gabrielle, ¿crees en las almas gemelas?—sonrió al decirlo, porque sabía que no era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta. 

* * *

**35**

Gabrielle se detuvo ante la puerta de los aposentos de Xena. Ahora que había llegado hasta allí parecía necesitar más tiempo. Su corazón volvió a palpitar con premura, cuando ya había creído sosegarlo. Todavía estaba bajo la impresión que le habían causado las revelaciones de Actia en la biblioteca, apenas una marca de vela atrás. "¿Crees en las almas gemelas, Gabrielle?", le había preguntado la Diosa. Gabrielle supo que su requerimiento no precisaba de respuesta alguna. La Diosa podía conocer la respuesta leyendo en el corazón de la bardo. Sí, creía en ella. Siempre lo había hecho. Tras sus palabras, la Diosa se había acercado a la bardo y posado su mano sobre su corazón: "Yo sí creo en vosotras, Gabrielle".

_Xena supo el preciso instante en el que Gabrielle fue llevada a otro lugar porque, sencillamente, se sintió morir. Cuando el resplandor azul aún permanecía en tenues jirones a su alrededor Xena hincó la rodilla en tierra, enferma de dolor y remordimientos. Sabía que era lo correcto. No la forma, pero sí el fondo. En su camino de sangre no había sitio para Gabrielle. Ahora, solo debía acostumbrarse al inmenso dolor que eso suponía._

La imagen de Xena, lo que la guerrera sintió en ese momento, recreado por la Diosa, llegó nítidamente a Gabrielle, quien respingó ante la fuerza del dolor que percibió en Xena. Pero el dolor no la amilanó. No pidió a Acta que se detuviera, ni se apartó de ella. Por el contrario, lo que hizo fue rodear con decisión, con su propia mano, la muñeca de la Diosa. Y esta asintió.

_Al segundo día de viaje, mientras permanecía escondida en una cueva esperando la caída de la noche, Actia hizo acto de presencia._

—_¿Ella está bien? —le preguntó a bocajarro._

—_No —Actia tampoco se detuvo en consideraciones que se lo hicieran más fácil—. Le has roto el corazón. Podría haber entendido que no la amaras, pero no lo que hiciste. Para ella ha supuesto una traición._

—_Es por su bien —insistió Xena, como una letanía que se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez._

—_Eso dices tú, guerrera. Pero ella no comparte tu opinión. Ella confía ciegamente en el poder del amor que os une._

—_Almas gemelas —susurró Xena._

—_Ahora lo reconoces, ¿verdad?_

—_Sí —musitó, ahogándose de pena—. Tenías razón, tengo un alma. La suya. Creía estar vacía por dentro, pero ella me colmaba._

—_Y tú la colmabas a ella._

_Un pensamiento atravesó a Xena como un rayo._

—_¿Ella siente lo mismo que yo en estos momentos?_

—_Sí._

—_Estará destrozada —susurró._

—_Lo está._

—_¿Puedes hacer algo?_

—_Puedes hacerlo tú. Vuelve con ella._

—_No __—__le costó decirlo, aunque la tentación era inmensa. Pero había sido su decisión definitiva. No había vuelta atrás—. Sigo pensando que es lo mejor para ella._

—_Pero no para ambas._

—_Yo no importo._

—_Tú lo eres todo para ella —la Diosa se planteó no seguir hablando, pero lo hizo. Debía saberlo todo—. Escucha, Xena, ese primer besó selló vuestras almas, vuestro viaje a través del tiempo. Os habéis encontrado, y eso no ocurre siempre. Hay almas gemelas que jamás se encuentran y penan por ello toda su vida, llegando a su fin incompletas y perdidas. Pero Gabrielle y tú lo habéis conseguido. Nunca lograrás entender del todo la magnitud de lo que eso significa. El beso fue la culminación de vuestra unión. Gabrielle lo inició y tú respondiste con la misma verdad. Ya estáis unidas de por vida. Sin embargo, hiciste algo que jamás había tenido lugar a lo largo de los tiempos. La has rechazado. Has roto el pacto. Y el dolor ha entrado en él. Lo que otrora fue amor se ha trastocado en dolor. Para ambas. Para siempre._

—_¡Pero ella no tiene la culpa! —protestó Xena._

—_Eso no importa. Tú lo decidiste por ambas. Recuérdalo, estáis unidas._

—_Yo no quería causarle ese daño —gimió._

—_Ya es demasiado tarde._

—_Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. No quiero que sufra, Actia._

_Actia se planteó no continuar. Callar lo que sabía. Pero consideró tres cosas: una, Xena no cambiaría su decisión de volver a Gabrielle, pensando que había hecho lo correcto; dos, Gabrielle no había sido quien había tomado esa decisión; y, por último, Xena parecía ser más fuerte. Así que le dijo:_

—_Hay un modo de paliar el dolor, al menos en una de vosotras._

_Xena alzó la cabeza hacia la voz de la Diosa._

—_Te escucho._

—_Si una de vosotras renuncia voluntariamente al amor de la otra, si pide que la otra deje de amarla, el dolor __podría__ desaparecer._

—_¿Podría?_

—_No hay ninguna seguridad en nada, Xena. Ya te lo he dicho, es la primera vez que algo así sucede._

—_Está bien. _

—_Aguarda. No es todo. No alcanzo a saber qué repercusiones podría haber para la que renuncie, o aun para las dos. Ni siquiera si funcionará._

—_Lo entiendo._

—_La poderosa corriente de amor mutada en dolor seguirá ahí. En una de vosotras. La que renuncie._

—_Yo lo haré __—susurró—. Yo __renunciaré._

—_Albergarás __todo el dolor __—le advirtió._

—_Está bien, Actia. Lo soportaré. _

—_También quedará amor, pero ahora no correspondido, huérfano. Si pides su renuncia, su corazón dejará de sentir tu nombre, pero tú seguirás amándola. ¿Alcanzas a comprender lo que eso significa?_

_Xena apenas podía articular palabra._

—_Sí —susurró—. Haz mío su dolor. Lo merezco.__¿Qué he de hacer?_

—_Una renuncia consciente y voluntaria. Desde tu corazón._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_No hay ninguna regla para eso._

_Xena calló durante unos segundos. Al cabo, gimió, impotente._

—_Mi corazón se niega, Actia._

—_¿Y te sorprende? Tu corazón jamás renunciará a ella. Tu alma reconoció esa verdad y ahora está grabada indeleblemente en ti._

—_Por favor, Actia, percibo su dolor. Ayúdame, por ella._

_La Diosa suspiró. Se acercó a la guerrera y posó su mano sobre su pecho._

—_De acuerdo, Xena. Sigue pagando tus errores a tu manera. Por tu voluntad. Hazlo ahora._

_Y Xena lo hizo. Renunció conscientemente al amor de Gabrielle, lo dejó marchar. Lo acunó una última vez en su interior, __lo contempló__ y le dijo adiós. _

_Su nombre y su rastro fueron borrados del alma de Gabrielle._

_Todo por Gabrielle. Lo que fuese, por Gabrielle._

Gabrielle reaccionó con violencia, apartándose de la Diosa. Una oleada de angustia la desbordó, al reconocer el mismo dolor que la había atravesado a ella en la habitación de la posada de Atenas. Y ahora, para aumentar de modo indecible ese dolor, lo entendía todo. Miró, desesperada, a Actia, que le confirmó el doloroso sacrificio de la guerrera. _Por ella_. Gabrielle cerró los ojos. Se concentró en su interior, en lo que sentía.

Y supo que, definitivamente, algo acababa de morir y algo había renacido en su lugar. 

* * *

**36**

Empujó la puerta con firmeza. La vio de inmediato, porque ahora ya no la buscaba solo con los ojos de la razón, sino también con los del corazón. La guerrera debió de percibir algo, porque inmediatamente se giró hacia ella. Pero algo la hizo desfallecer, y buscó apoyo en el sitial de piedra del ventanal junto al que se hallaba de pie.

—¿Gabrielle? —inquirió con un hilo de voz.

—Sí —la bardo avanzó hacia ella con paso calmo, si bien con resolución. Sabía lo que iba a hacer, y debía ser cuidadosa. Ahora, la mirada que posaba en la guerrera estaba preñada de dolor, dolor por su dolor, por su cuerpo enfermo, por su alma herida por el anhelo no correspondido. Cuando llegó a su lado posó su mano con delicadeza sobre el antebrazo de la guerrera, que pareció estremecerse bajo su contacto—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

La postura de Xena reveló su confusión y esta se tradujo en la vacilación de su tono.

—Hasta la silla, por favor.

La bardo la ayudó a acomodarse. Xena percibía su inquietud, si bien estaba tan débil y abotargada por el dolor que no supo darle nombre a lo que convulsionaba a la bardo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—No, gracias.

—¿Te importa que me quede un rato?

La guerrera apenas disimuló su sorpresa.

—No, claro que no. Sabes que eres bienvenida siempre que quieras.

—¿No estás cansada?

—No demasiado.

Gabrielle paseó la vista por la amplia estancia. Pese a sus grandes dimensiones, era austera y parca en ostentación. _Muy a la medida de la guerrera_, pensó. En ese instante, la soledad de Xena la impactó como una piedra. Tenía que haberse sentido muy sola allí, aislada, sintiendo lo que sentía. Enferma.

Sin darse tiempo siquiera a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Gabrielle alargó la mano para acariciar el antebrazo de la guerrera. Esta dio un respingo ante el contacto y su reacción arrancó una mueca de pesar en Gabrielle. La bardo sabía que había llegado la hora de avanzar por el puente. De ahondar en él, en su camino. Y se sentía completamente en paz ante ello, despojada ya de ira y reproches. Tomó aire.

—Perdí mi nombre por ti, ¿sabes? —dijo suavemente. Se hizo con una manta que había cerca de la silla y cubrió con ella las rodillas de la guerrera.

—¿Tu nombre? —repitió Xena, confusa—. No te entiendo, Gabrielle.

La guerrera percibía un cambio, un cambio sustancial, en Gabrielle, pero era incapaz de asirlo y precisarlo, agotada como estaba. También estaba aturdida, por lo que no estaba muy segura de que lo que había sentido antes como una caricia lo fuese en realidad.

—Durante el tiempo que estuve en Atenas, Xena —explicó la bardo—, dejé de ser yo.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle. Nunca quise que…

Xena empezó a disculparse por lo que consideraba el enésimo reproche de la joven para ella, pero Gabrielle la atajó.

—No, no lo sientas. Yo no lo hago. Ya no. Ahora sé, habiendo sido quien nunca pensé que sería, quién soy. Quién quiero ser.

La guerrera no entendía lo que Gabrielle estaba diciendo. No entendía tampoco —o no terminaba de creérselo— que el reproche no estuviera tras sus palabras. Solo entendía una cosa. Que su mera presencia la colmaba, pese al dolor. Había llegado al punto en el que cada día empezaba a ser un regalo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó las palabras de Gabrielle.

—Soy tú, Xena. Soy yo, y soy tú.

Las palabras, pronunciadas en un susurro emotivo, provocaron que en el rostro de la guerrera aparecieran unas líneas de consternación. No percibía animadversión en la bardo, pero sus palabras la inquietaban pese a que estaban lejos del tono frío y de reproche con el que hasta ahora se había dirigido a ella.

—No… No entiendo, Gabrielle.

—Yo sí, Xena. Lo entiendo todo. Lo que hiciste. Y lo recibo como lo que fue. Un acto de amor, de renuncia en el amor. Siento haber venido a ti con ira y desprecio —añadió—, pero espero que me perdones por ello.

Pese al desconcierto, una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió en el interior de la guerrera.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, Xena.

—¿Me perdonas, entonces? —preguntó la guerrera, perpleja.

—No, Xena —replicó Gabrielle—. Eres tú la que debes perdonarme a mí. Vine a ti con la extrañeza de un nombre perdido. Pero lo he recuperado, gracias a ti.

—Lo perdiste también por mí —replicó Xena, todavía incrédula ante lo que estaba pasando. Había sido demasiado tiempo y, también, demasiado doloroso.

—No. Solo fue una consecuencia indeseada de un acto que entonces consideré erróneo. Pero ya no lo creo así.

—¿Cómo has…?

—Actia ha estado aquí —Xena asintió. Su capacidad de percepción había mermado muchísimo con su deterioro físico y por eso no había podido percibir su presencia en la fortaleza—. ¿Podrás perdonarme, Xena? No soporto la idea de haberme comportado como lo he hecho contigo estos días.

—No creo que tú hayas hecho nada que yo deba perdonarte, Gabrielle. Todos es culpa mía.

—No. Y ya está bien, Xena, de que siempre quieras cargar con la culpa de todo. Una parte de la aceptación de mi madurez ha de ser que reconozcas mis decisiones. Yo sabía lo que hacía cuando decidí acompañarte. Y aun hoy, sigo firme en esa convicción.

Una cansada sonrisa lució en el rostro de Xena.

—Lo hago, Gabrielle. Pero no puedo evitar protegerte.

—Y te lo agradezco, Xena, pero también querría que aceptaras esa reciprocidad. Que yo desee protegerte también a ti.

—Ya lo has hecho, Gabrielle —musitó Xena—. Lo has hecho cuidando de mi alma oscura, y lo has hecho cuidando de mí cuando lo necesité. Me resguardaste en mi inconsciencia, ¿recuerdas? Velaste por mí cuando yo no podía valerme por mí misma, y te enfrentaste a la penuria, el cansancio y las armas —Gabrielle sabía que se refería al episodio de su letargo y el ataque bajuun—. Pero eso mordió mi corazón, Gabrielle, porque vi en mi vulnerabilidad la tuya. Todo podría haber salido tan mal… —se lamentó Xena.

—Pero no fue así.

—No, no entonces. Gabrielle —Xena hizo una pausa—, no volveré a ver. _Jamás._ ¿Lo entiendes?

La bardo frunció los labios en un gesto de angustia, al tiempo que llevaba su mano al antebrazo de la guerrera y lo cubría en una reconfortante caricia.

—Sí —respondió, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Y mi nombre es Xena, y mi pasado es el que es. Vendrán a por mí. Todos querrán arrogarse la fama de mi muerte.

—Eso sería de cobardes —masculló Gabrielle.

—¿Y? —Xena elevó ligeramente los hombros—. Lo único que importaría es el resultado. Podría enfrentarme a algunos, pero la realidad es que llegaría un momento…. —no terminó la frase—. Y _esta_ es la alternativa —realizó un gesto circular que abarcaba el entorno—. Meterme en este agujero para el resto de mis días.

La guerrera escuchó inspirar a la bardo. Era dolorosamente consciente del tacto de su mano sobre su piel —no había retirado su mano de su antebrazo—, y nada deseaba más que posar allí la suya para sentirla con mayor plenitud. Pero no se atrevía.

—No es ningún agujero.

—¿Qué? —no era la réplica que podría haber esperado de Gabrielle.

—La fortaleza —explicó la bardo—. Es magnífica. Cualquiera querría vivir aquí —y añadió, suave, pero firmemente—: Yo querría.

Xena frunció el ceño, segura de lo que había escuchado, pero no tanto de lo que implicaba. Sentía la alegría desparramarse en su interior, pese a su debilidad. ¿Era posible, entonces, que el perdón estuviera otorgado? ¿La había perdonado? ¿Gabrielle había vuelto? La Gabrielle que conocía. Pero un pensamiento sombrío fustigó su alma al instante: _Demasiado tarde._

Ese pensamiento la flageló con su crueldad. Notaba el agotamiento de su cuerpo, su vida abandonarle lentamente, y maldijo la tristeza de su sino. Encontrar. Perder. Reencontrar. Volver a perder.

Pero lo que más lamentaba, por encima de todo, era no verla una última vez, no posar sus ojos en su rostro. Habría dado todo lo que tenía por tener ese último privilegio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Xena? —la preocupación empapaba las palabras de la bardo. Había notado el abatimiento en la actitud de Xena.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro.

—Quédate conmigo un rato más, ¿quieres?

—Por supuesto —dijo suavemente Gabrielle. 

* * *

**37**

Esa noche, Xena entró en coma. Gabrielle la había estado acompañando durante todo el día, incapaz de alejarse de ella si no era para traer agua o comida. Habían estado hablando, si bien de forma cautelosa, pues el puente que cruzaban era aún frágil y lleno de los ecos del pasado más reciente. Pero empezaba a reforzarse con la renacida viveza que iban cobrando los recuerdos más antiguos, aquellos que las situaban en el camino, juntas. Sin embargo, conforme el día consumía las horas, Gabrielle percibió una progresiva lasitud en la guerrera. Su conversación era cada vez más fatigosa, y la había obligado, por ello, pese a sus protestas, a tumbarse en la cama. En poco tiempo, y ante la alarma de Gabrielle, la fiebre apareció y aceleró su presencia con avidez, adueñándose del organismo de la guerrera, sumiéndola en un intranquilo letargo.

La guerrera pareció intuir antes que Gabrielle lo que iba a pasar. Durante unos segundos despertó del sopor para solicitar la cercanía de la bardo, aferrando con debilidad su mano. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, cuando sintió la calidez de su aliento pegado a su piel, susurró a su oído:

—Gracias por la vida que me has dado, Gabrielle.

—Xena, no —la bardo ahogó un sollozo, aferrando los dedos de la guerrera entre los suyos—. Te pondrás bien —la voz de la bardo era tensa. No era difícil entrever la despedida en las palabras de la guerrera.

—Mi vida empezó contigo, ¿sabes? La de verdad, la que hubiera debido tener. Siento paz en mi corazón, Gabrielle —dijo Xena entrecortadamente.

—Amor mío… —susurró con desespero Gabrielle, ya libre de cualquier barrera que alzara en su corazón.

Notó que la presión de la mano de la guerrera sobre la suya se perdía, y que el pecho de esta trataba de tomar aire con desesperación. Besó la punta de sus dedos, que halló febriles exánimes.

—Amor —fue lo último que dijo Xena, en un susurro maravillado.

Después, el silencio absoluto, solo punteado por la agónica respiración de Xena. Su mano yacía laxa, acunada entre las de Gabrielle. Esta parpadeó un par de veces. Miró a la guerrera postrada. Y se echó a llorar sobre su pecho. Su desgarrado llanto encontró eco entre las piedras del castillo, en sus pasadizos, su techumbre y habitaciones. Salió al exterior, a la fría noche, y se perdió entre el frondoso bosque que arropaba la fortaleza escondida, diluyéndose entre las estrellas.

Gabrielle hizo todo lo posible por despertarla, por arrancarla de la antesala de la muerte, por devolverla a la vida que debía ser suya, de ambas. Pero no lo logró. La noche parecía querer consumir cualquier ápice de vida que quedara en la guerrera.

Cercana la medianoche, Actia hizo acto de presencia. La bardo la había invocado.

—Dime que puedes salvarla —Gabrielle mantenía sus ojos, arrasados por las lágrimas, aferrados al rostro macilento de Xena.

—No puedo, Gabrielle —replicó Actia, apesadumbrada—. La renuncia de Xena al amor correspondido fue el primero que jamás ha tenido lugar y desconozco la cura del mal que la asola —posó una piadosa mano sobre el hombro de Gabrielle—. No tengo respuestas, Gabrielle, y lo lamento. No hay nada que esté en mi mano que pueda hacer. Nada ni nadie puede interferir. Lo siento.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Gabrielle, desesperada.

—Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón —musitó apesadumbrada y, tras echar una última y triste mirada a ambas, Actia se desvaneció en una bruma azul.

Gabrielle sintió la desesperación apoderarse de ella. Intentó mitigar los efectos de la arrasadora fiebre refrescando a Xena con paños húmedos. Intentó que tomara algo de sopa, o agua, pero le fue imposible. Se maldijo por el tiempo perdido en zaherirla y por el rencor que llevó a la fortaleza. En momentos de mayor desesperanza pidió que el mal que consumía a Xena se cebara en ella, ya que su propia alma estaba implicada. Nadie atendió su ruego. Se volcó en consolar a la guerrera de la única forma que conocía, ya que ningún desvelo físico parecía servir de remedio. Le habló. Le pidió perdón una y mil veces. Por haber venido a ella con ira, por haberla llamado asesina cuando sabía que eso ya no era así. Por haberle dañado con sus palabras y sus actos. Se lo susurró una y otra vez, acunando su mano, impotente para nada más. La abrazó, liberada ya de cualquier cautela, y le habló con ternura. Palabras que su corazón albergaba desde hacía tiempo, y que se desparramaron como un torrente liberado de su presa. Lloró sobre el pecho de Xena una y mil veces a lo largo de la larga noche y hacia el filo del amanecer, agotada, con la luz anaranjada asomando tímidamente, tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la guerrera, buscó sus labios y, lentamente, la besó con todo el amor de su corazón. 

* * *

**38**

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida de puro agotamiento hasta que la consciencia no le llegó entre las brumas de la confusión. Parpadeó, momentáneamente desconcertada, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la guerrera. Algo la había devuelto a la consciencia, pero no supo identificarlo inmediatamente.

El segundo gemido sí. Ese sí lo identificó a la primera.

—¿Xena? —la bardo se despejó de golpe. Acarició el dorso de la mano de la guerrera y lo notó menos febril. Fijó su atención en el rostro de la guerrera—. ¿Xena? —repitió, reteniendo, a duras penas, el alborozo de la esperanza.

Vio cómo la guerrera luchaba por hablar.

—Está… bien —musitó Xena.

—¿Qué? —Gabrielle llevó su mano a la frente de la guerrera. La fiebre había menguado. Sintió que el alivio la inundaba como una oleada.

—Todo está bien, Gabrielle. Todo. Lo pasado y lo vivido —musitó, con voz entrecortada, Xena.

Gabrielle inspiró con fuerza, atenazada por la emoción. Acercó un vaso de agua y trató de que la guerrera bebiera. La bardo sollozó al percibir un leve atisbo de fuerza en Xena cuando lo hizo. Dejó el vaso a un lado y abrazó delicadamente a la guerrera. Esta pasó un debilitado brazo por su espalda en respuesta. Casi inmediatamente, la bardo se convulsionó en llanto.

—No llores, Gabrielle —susurró Xena.

—Has estado muy enferma —dijo, entre sollozos—. Lo siento, no sabía qué hacer.

—No importa, Gabrielle. Ya no importa.

Y, a partir de ese momento, la salud de Xena empezó a mejorar paulatinamente. 

* * *

**39**

Los días fueron pasando. La esperanza de Gabrielle se convirtió en certeza con el transcurso del tiempo. Xena se recuperaba. Fue como si el virus que infectaba su alma luchara contra el remedio que la habría, al fin, de sanar. Las palabras de Gabrielle, su amor.

Pero, pese a esa certeza, Gabrielle debía atemperar su entusiasmo, en atención al todavía delicado estado de salud de Xena. Aun así, la recuperación fue sólida. Gabrielle tomó la responsabilidad del tratamiento de Xena. Lo primero que hizo fue, tras consultarlo previamente con ella, restringir gradualmente las tomas de la droga que calmaba sus dolores. Fue una decisión arriesgada, que tomó muchas noches y días en vela, y que la guerrera soportó con estoicismo y una fuerza renacidas de la esperanza.

El ánimo de la guerrera, así, se fortaleció. Ahora que sabía que la bardo la había perdonado, todo volvía a ser posible. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que el dolor era tan insoportable que Gabrielle debía tumbarse junto a ella y abrazarla, al tiempo que le susurraba al oído, nunca recordaba qué, pero, fuese lo que fuese, lo recibía como un bálsamo para su atormentada alma, alivio que traspasaba las fronteras de lo físico.

El tiempo transcurría en la silenciosa fortaleza con una rutina en la que ambas parecían sentirse cómodas. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, a veces en completo silencio, algo que no parecía molestar a ninguna de las dos. Así fue cómo, poco a poco, se restañaron las heridas y recuperaron la serenidad. Una vez Xena empezó a recuperar algo de sus mermadas fuerzas, Gabrielle la instó a dar cortos paseos. Primero se limitaron a sus aposentos como máximo límite, después más allá y, por último, los que mayor bien obraron, por los jardines y huertos interiores. La maleza crecía salvaje en los primeros. Gabrielle los encontró extremadamente bellos y en conexión, en su asilvestrada naturaleza, con la personalidad de Xena.

Durante el transcurso de esos días hablaron mucho y prácticamente retornaron al punto de intimidad de antaño. Una noche de tiempo cálido, Gabrielle se presentó en los aposentos de la guerrera.

—¿Estás lista, Xena?

—¿Lista? ¿Para qué?

—Ven conmigo.

La bardo la guio hasta uno de los jardines interiores. Allí había preparado una hermosa hoguera. Argo también había sido llevada. La bardo percibió la explosión de emotividad que inundó a la guerrera cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del noble animal. Xena se acercó hasta la yegua y la abrazó. Gabrielle se limitó a sentarse junto a la hoguera y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sacó sus instrumentos de escritura. Echó un vistazo al guiso que había dejado en el fuego y después a Xena. Esta permanecía de pie junto a la yegua, tratando de captar —Gabrielle estaba segura— todo lo que había a su alrededor. Se giró en su dirección cuando la bardo usó la pluma para escribir unas líneas y Gabrielle vio cómo el pecho de Xena se henchía, dejando escapar a continuación un suspiro, que la bardo interpretó como de felicidad. Xena se acercó con pasos cautelosos, pero tropezó con algo en el suelo. Se agachó y tanteó con las manos. Esta vez pareció quedarse sin respiración. Con un respingo, la guerrera reconoció los objetos, apilados pulcramente.

Su traje de cuero. Su espada. Su chackram. Su daga personal.

Gabrielle sabía que no era apropiado invadir de ese modo la intimidad de la guerrera, pero no pudo evitar ser testigo —sabía que privilegiado— de la intensa emoción que atravesó el rostro de Xena. Una miríada de emociones se reflejó en sus rasgos, iluminando —pese a la presencia de la sempiterna tela que cubría sus ojos— su expresión. La guerrera tuvo que hincar la rodilla en tierra ante la embestida de excitación que la asoló y, con manos temblorosas, encontró la piedra de afilar y los aceites con los que cuidaba el cuero de su traje, todo ello tan familiar a ella como el aire que respiraba. Frunció los labios, intentando reprimir un sollozo, lo que provocó las silenciosas lágrimas de una atentísima bardo. La guerrera se quedó unos instantes en silencio, los precisos para calmar su acelerado corazón, que ahora, y desde los cuidados de la bardo, latía con mayor firmeza. Después, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro, se acomodó cerca de sus cosas, junto al fuego. Cogió su espada y pasó delicadamente la yema de sus dedos por su filo. Tanteó en busca de la piedra de afilar y el sonido, que a los oídos de la bardo sonó acogedor, llenó el lugar.

Pasaron gran parte del tiempo en silencio. Cenaron y Gabrielle devolvió a Argo a los establos. Cuando regresó a por Xena esta cogió su mano y la llevó junto a su pecho.

—Gracias —susurró.

Gabrielle le correspondió llevando la mano de la guerrera a sus labios, besando la punta de sus dedos.

—A ti, Xena.

El estremecimiento de la guerrera vibró en piel de la bardo. 

* * *

**40**

Ninguna de las dos fue consciente del momento en el que los sentimientos se afianzaron, ocupadas como estaban en la recuperación de la guerrera, pero ocurrió como suelen suceder estas cosas: porque así tenía que ser.

La salud de Xena cobró ánimo, y cada día que pasaba se sentía mejor. Se alimentaba como lo haría una persona sana y había empezado a bajar a los jardines para ejercitarse físicamente. Al principio de forma muy suave, pero había ido aumentando de forma progresiva los ejercicios, a la par de sus recuperadas fuerzas. La guerrera estaba convencida de que, más que con los cuidados puramente físicos, el milagro de su recuperación tenía que ver con la luz en el corazón de Gabrielle, que ella podía percibir ahora más nítidamente. Que su sanación debía mucho a la conexión que enlazaba de nuevo sus almas.

Una noche, Xena buscó a la bardo en la biblioteca, donde trabajaba en sus pergaminos. Sin embargo, antes de que la guerrera pudiera decir nada, Gabrielle se le adelantó.

—Ahora lo sé, Xena —dijo la bardo, levantando la vista de los pergaminos.

—¿El qué, Gabrielle?

—Que no tuviste otra opción, como yo tampoco la tuve.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que en tu destino estaba escrito que te convirtieras en Señora de la Guerra, del mismo modo que en el mío lo estaba el de ser capaz de plasmar en palabras los mundos que hay en mi interior.

Una mueca torció el gesto de Xena.

—No creo que debas poner a la misma altura algo tan noble como lo que tú haces con los actos de una homicida sanguinaria —la guerrera notó cómo la bardo suspiraba en lo que interpretó como contrariedad, y alzó una mano cuando percibió que iba a iniciar una protesta—. No se trata de redundar siempre en lo mismo, mis eternos remordimientos, pero sí en dejar claro que hay destinos contra los cuales se debería luchar con más ahínco. Yo no lo hice —notó cómo la bardo tomaba aire para intervenir, pero de nuevo lo impidió—. Espera, Gabrielle. Empiezo a estar en paz conmigo misma, ¿sabes?, y aunque sé que eso no enmienda del todo el mal causado, empiezo a saber vivir con ello.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la bardo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegran tus palabras —dijo Gabrielle.

—Pues en parte es gracias a ti. En una _gran_ parte, debo añadir. El cambio, la aceptación —Xena bajó el tono de voz, convirtiéndolo prácticamente en un susurro—. Mi bienestar.

—No creo que yo… —empezó a protestar la bardo.

—Sí, Gabrielle —la atajó Xena con rotundidad— Lo eres. Y tú también debes aprender a vivir con ello.

Gabrielle sonrió antes de contestar.

—No es una carga, desde luego.

—Eso espero —se hizo el silencio, cargado de cierta solemnidad y la guerrera lo rompió—. Perdona que te haya interrumpido. Venía a decirte que la cena ya está lista.

—¿La cena? ¿Has cocinado?

—Te lo prometí.

—¿Lo prometiste? —la bardo se mostró confusa.

—Que cocinaría para ti.

La bardo recordó entonces la promesa, hecha tras la escaramuza con los esclavistas, y se sorprendió ante la intensidad de la alegría que sintió. Xena había rescatado esa parte del pasado de ambas.

Quizás empezaba a ser tiempo de una reconciliación a todos los niveles. 

* * *

**41**

El tiempo pasó. Xena estaba cada vez más recuperada y Gabrielle, inquieta en la misma proporción. Todo iba bien, pero había algo que rondaba a la joven bardo, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Habían avanzado, sí, en la familiaridad, habiendo alcanzado prácticamente el nivel que tenían antes de los acontecimientos que las habían llevado hasta allí. Pero para Gabrielle no era suficiente. Se notaba inquieta, temiendo siempre explotar de emoción ante la guerrera. De un tiempo a esta parte no podía evitarlo, el corazón se le aceleraba en presencia de Xena. Parecía como si el aire se cargara de electricidad cada vez que estaban cerca. La temperatura de su piel subía de un modo vertiginoso y le costaba controlar la súbita congoja de su respiración. No era tan ingenua —y, lo más importante, _tampoco deseaba serlo_— como para no identificar la naturaleza de su turbación. Ahora le resultaba inconcebible el estado con el que su corazón se acercó a Xena, cuando llegó a aquella fortaleza cargada con su cólera. La progresión de sus sentimientos había sido paulatina y cada vez más poderosa. Había pasado del rencor a la confianza, deslizándose de modo natural sobre el arco emocional que antaño las había unido. Compañerismo, amistad, fidelidad. Pero no era suficiente. No para Gabrielle. Ya no. Porque en su progresión emocional había llegado hasta el punto donde lo habían dejado en la cabaña. La confesión de su mutuo amor. Y el recuerdo la perturbaba. No por el hecho en sí, que ya tenía asumido, sino por la duda de la pervivencia del mismo. ¿Todavía tendría presente ese amor Xena?

Por su parte sí, bien lo sabían los dioses, y desaparecida o atenuada la primordial preocupación por la salud de Xena, algo dentro de la bardo había empezado a abrirse camino, cada vez con mayor insistencia. Ansiaba acercarse a Xena, y lo deseaba —era muy consciente de ello— de un modo que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a soñar. Compañerismo, amistad, fidelidad, confianza. Gabrielle sabía que sin todas y cada una de esas fases previas el sentimiento —el anhelo— que ahora la quemaba por dentro no habría sido posible. Pero tampoco eran ya suficientes para ella. Y, al parecer, tampoco para Xena. Porque Gabrielle intuía que en Xena estaba dándose el mismo proceso, mas terriblemente plagado de dudas. La innata intuición de Gabrielle —y, más que nada, lo que ella misma sentía— había reconocido las señales. Por ejemplo, la guerrera era muy cuidadosa en sus contactos físicos con ella. Ni los rechazaba ni los rehuía, incluso en ocasiones tomaba la iniciativa, casi siempre para agradecerle algo, pero parecían ir acompañados siempre de una pátina de aprensión, como si temiera ver su gesto rechazado o reprochado. No obstante, nunca pasaban de un mero contacto, casi siempre fugaz, su mano en su antebrazo, o un cálido apretón en su hombro. Gabrielle, así, era consciente de que iba a tener que ser ella la que diera el primer paso. Pero la inseguridad hacía mella en la joven, sin poder evitarlo. Sus emociones se veían zarandeadas, día sí, día también, por una tormenta de dudas y recelo, aprensión y deseo, preeminentes sobre el sentimiento. Unas veces conseguía armarse de valor y pensaba: _¿Por qué no decírselo? ¿Por qué no sacar la situación a la luz?_ Pero, después las dudas hacían mella en su ánimo: _¿Y si Xena lo negaba? ¿Y si renegaba de sus palabras, aduciendo que las mismas fueron fruto de lo extraordinario de la situación? ¿Y si el rencor con el que llegó allí había enfriado el corazón de la guerrera? _Sí, bien cierto era que en fecha reciente la mismísima Xena se había reafirmado, le había dicho que la amaba, pero no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, y todo parecía quedar relegado a la esfera de las cosas que se dicen cuando todo parece perdido, o magnificado por las circunstancias.

El desasosiego de Gabrielle era tal que empezaba a afectar a su descanso. Pasaba noches enteras en blanco, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, agitada su mente —y su corazón— por los vaivenes del deseo y la frustración. Y cada noche llegaba a la conclusión de que no podía seguir obviándolo, ni dejarlo pasar, ni mucho menos ya retrasarlo por más tiempo.

Así que, una de esas noches en blanco decidió que, sanado en parte el cuerpo de Xena, ahora debía ocuparse de su corazón. Del de ambas. La guerrera tomaba por costumbre pasar la primera hora de la mañana en una pequeña sala ornamentada de forma austera, tanto, que solo constaba de un viejo sillón revestido de pieles, ubicado junto a un gran ventanal. Gabrielle supuso que las abrumadoras vistas que desde allí se apreciaban habrían sido del agrado de la guerrera y que ahora, en su ceguera, tal vez buscara revivir las sensaciones que entonces le procuraran. Nunca había osado molestarla allí, porque el recogimiento parecía ser lo que buscaba Xena, pero esa mañana entró en la estancia y se acercó a ella. Inmediatamente, su presencia fue detectada por la guerrera.

—Buen día, Gabrielle.

—Buenos días, Xena.

La cabeza de la guerrera se ladeó con solicitud en la dirección en la que había sonado la voz de la bardo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —La bardo no dijo nada, y Xena frunció el ceño—. ¿Gabrielle?

El silencio de la bardo obedecía a que la inicial resolución con la que había llegado hasta allí amenazaba con diluirse en una tormenta de dudas e inseguridad, ahora que estaba a un paso de hacerla realidad. Pero el tono preocupado de la guerrera renovó su ánimo.

—Salgamos a dar un paseo, ¿es posible? —le preguntó, de forma algo atropellada.

Si la petición le resultó extraña a la guerrera no lo demostró en sus siguientes palabras.

—Claro, por las mañanas los jardines…

—No, no por los jardines —le corrigió la bardo—. Más allá. Extramuros.

Esta vez la confusión se mostró claramente en el rostro de Xena.

—Bueno —dijo, vacilante—, los alrededores de la fortaleza no son precisamente un vergel, Gabrielle. No escogí esta ubicación por su entorno apacible.

—Oh, vaya.

La guerrera percibió el desánimo en el tono de la bardo.

—Comprendo que la fortaleza pueda resultar opresiva al cabo de un tiempo —dijo—. Si lo deseas, Argo está a tu disposición. Conoce el terreno y sabrá tanto llevarte como devolverte aquí sin problemas.

—No me apetece trotar yo sola por ahí —replicó la bardo, mohína.

Gabrielle no había podido evitar el tono de descontento en su tono, pero Xena no tenía forma de saber que el mismo no se debía a ningún acto por su parte que la joven le reprochara, sino al enfado consigo misma, frustrada por no ser capaz de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle a la guerrera lo que deseaba de una vez, alto y claro. Y esa ignorancia, junto a la perpetua inseguridad que la guerrera arrastraba en todo lo tocante a su trato con Gabrielle, fue la causante de sus siguientes palabras.

—Oh, de acuerdo —murmuró, añadiendo—: Quizás lo que necesitas no puedas hallarlo aquí. Tal vez quieras regresar a Atenas… —propuso Xena, vacilante y, a la vez, temerosa.

Los ojos de la bardo, si la guerrera hubiera podido verlos, anticiparon el tono y el contenido de su respuesta.

—¿Qué Hades estás diciendo, Xena? —espetó Gabrielle, con aspereza. Se dio cuenta de lo airado de su reacción y, resoplando con frustración, añadió, más suavemente—: No, no quiero partir. No es lo que deseo y… —se calló de súbito, cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza. La angustia se reflejó nítidamente en su rostro cuando formuló sus siguientes palabras, preñadas de una ansiedad mal disimulada—. A no ser que ese sea tu deseo —musitó, incapaz de decirlo en tono más alto—. ¿Quieres… deseas me vaya, Xena? —preguntó, con el corazón en un puño.

No debería haber albergado ningún temor al respecto, porque la respuesta de la guerrera fue rauda, vehemente y segura.

—No. Por supuesto que no —las manos de Xena, quizás sin ser ella misma consciente del hecho, se engarfiaron en torno al reposabrazos del sillón, tensas.

Fue todo lo que necesitó Gabrielle para serenarse y hacer reavivar su perdida resolución. Sonriendo, dio un paso hacia Xena.

—Solo quiero que demos un paseo, Xena, pero si no es posible, no importa —dijo con suavidad. Con renovada osadía, acompañó sus palabras con el roce de sus dedos sobre la piel del brazo de la guerrera.

El respingo que esta dio ante el fugaz contacto terminó de afianzar la confianza de la bardo.

—Bueno, si es así… —farfulló Xena—. Bien, un paseo. Sí —la guerrera se aclaró la garganta, intentando recobrar la compostura que el gesto de la bardo había hecho saltar por los aires—. Hay…, sí, hay un camino que podemos tomar. Rodea la fortaleza por la retaguardia. Va a morir al pequeño lago de agua dulce que abastece al castillo. Pero tendremos que hacer el camino a caballo —añadió, vacilante.

La bardo no supo deducir si la reticencia de Xena obedecía a la atención de la guerrera para con el recurrente miedo de la joven a montar a caballo o —como ella misma estaba pensando— si tenía que ver con la evidente conclusión a la que ambas parecieron llegar al mismo tiempo: solo había un caballo en la fortaleza y, forzosamente, habrían de compartir montura.

—Ningún problema —dijo Gabrielle, sonriendo_—. _¿Cuándo crees que estarás lista?

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, Xena, confusa.

—Si quieres, claro.

Xena apenas vaciló unos segundos. Si bien el comportamiento de Gabrielle le resultaba extraordinario, no sería ella la que rechazara unos momentos a su lado. No podía estar segura de cuántos más le reservaba el futuro.

—De acuerdo. Ahora.

—Bien, déjame prepararlo todo y vendré a por ti.

Menos de una marca de vela después Gabrielle y Xena descendían hacia el lago montadas en Argo. La yegua conocía el camino, así que Gabrielle solo tuvo que situarla al principio del mismo, siguiendo las indicaciones de Xena. La bardo montó a la grupa y ciñó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la guerrera, como al descuido, pero perfectamente consciente del contacto. El estar así, subidas en Argo, la transportó hacia atrás en el tiempo, un tiempo que le parecía en ese momento irrealmente lejano. Todos sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y lo estaban desde que le propuso la idea del paseo a Xena, sabiendo cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Esperaba hacerlo bien. 

* * *

**42**

El lago era pequeño, pero su caudal se mantenía constante gracias al aporte de agua de los arroyos montaña arriba. Estaba circundado por altos árboles y frondosa vegetación, y el sol penetraba generosamente en la oquedad, reflejándose en la lisa superficie del agua. Gabrielle se dolió de que la guerrera no pudiera disfrutar de ello.

Descabalgaron y la bardo colocó el hato con provisiones cerca de la orilla. Recogió leña y la dejó preparada para la hoguera. Se dio cuenta del silencio en el que se había sumido la guerrera desde que habían salido.

—¿Estás bien, Xena?

Se acercó a ella, colocándole la mano en la espalda. La guerrera estaba de pie frente al lago, como si pudiera contemplarlo.

—El sol se reflejará sobre la superficie, ¿verdad? —preguntó Xena.

—Lo hace, sí.

—Fíjate en la orilla opuesta. ¿Ves un gran tronco caído que va a morir dentro del agua?

Gabrielle fijó la mirada donde Xena le indicaba.

—Sí, allí está.

—Mira por encima de él, a la altura de dos cabezas.

Gabrielle así lo hizo. Y lo que vio la maravilló. Enredada entre el ramaje vencido de un enorme ejemplar de árbol, crecía, exuberante, una extraña planta cubierta de flores. Lo extraordinario era la conjunción de, al menos, media docena de variedades distintas. Cada una de ellas parecía competir con el resto por ofrecer la gama más poderosa, pura y llamativa de colores.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, maravillada, Gabrielle.

—Ignoro su nombre. La hallé en uno de mis viajes, muy lejos de aquí. La traje conmigo y arraigó. Solo florece en esta época del año, y solo durante ocho días. Debe de estar a punto de morir.

Gabrielle desvió su mirada hacia Xena. Primero la biblioteca y, ahora, esa planta. Una Señora de la Guerra sin un ápice de conciencia no se habría molestado en rodearse de semejante belleza. Con ello, pensó Gabrielle, tal vez la Xena de antaño pretendía resguardar la parte de humanidad que todavía se hallaba viva dentro de ella. Esa pequeña, pero inconmensurable porción, que propició más tarde su cambo. El pecho de Gabrielle se vio súbitamente inundado por una ola de calidez.

—Es muy hermosa —musitó.

—Cuando me retiraba aquí, en las ocasiones en las que la temporada coincidía, solía bajar a contemplarla —dijo Xena con un leve atisbo de melancolía.

Gabrielle percibió su tristeza y cogió su mano. La guerrera aceptó con naturalidad el gesto.

—Daría lo que fuera por que pudieras ver de nuevo, Xena.

—No importa, Gabrielle. Está bien así.

Xena disimuló la zozobra que la asaltó con ferocidad. No era un tema del que quisiera hablar. No quería que en su mente se materializara el momento en el que el demonio le hizo _eso_. No quería ver así a Gabrielle. Sin embargo la bardo, ajena al terrible hecho, insistió. Xena no podía culparla. Por ninguna de las dos cosas.

—No, no está bien —protestó Gabrielle—. No creo que te lo merezcas, como sé que piensas.

Xena giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—Sea así o no, Gabrielle, no hay vuelta atrás —dijo suavemente, si bien con un tono con el que pretendía zanjar la cuestión.

Gabrielle lo aceptó, porque hoy no era día para tristezas, no era lo que pretendía.

—¿Tienes hambre, Xena?

La guerrera sonrió.

—Apuesto a que tú sí.

—En fin, Xena, nadie debería renunciar a los placeres de una buena comida.

—Por supuesto.

—Voy a prepararlo todo —dijo Gabrielle, desprendiéndose de la mano de Xena.

—Gabrielle —la llamó Xena, requiriendo de nuevo su agarre.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—¿Por darte de comer? —inquirió burlonamente.

—Por haber llegado hasta aquí.

—¿Hasta un lago de agua dulce con una exótica planta de nombre desconocido?

—Hasta mi corazón de nuevo —susurró Xena, atenazada por la emoción.

Gabrielle dio un respingo. La miró con intensidad.

—¿Lo aceptas, Xena? —preguntó, con voz estrangulada.

—¿Me preguntas si acepto todo lo que hasta ahora me has dado? —Replicó, suavemente, Xena—. Por supuesto que sí.

—Pero te he hecho daño. Vine aquí llena de recriminaciones…

—Que consideré justas, Gabrielle —la cortó Xena—. Tenías todo el derecho del mundo a ello. Piensa solo en todo el bien que has traído a mi vida. Tú jamás podrías dañarme más de lo que yo me pueda dañar a mí misma. No quieras competir con un corazón de pasado tan oscuro como el mío, Gabrielle —dijo, con una fugaz mueca de autorreproche—. Tú eres la única persona en mi vida que ha creído en mí. Y eso es un mundo entero, y todo un universo. No, Gabrielle, nunca me has dañado. Todo lo contrario. Te lo dije. Todo, lo pasado y lo vivido, está bien.

Gabrielle sintió en esas palabras una aceptación superior. La emoción la embargó. Había llevado a Xena a esa salida con la idea de mostrarle sus sentimientos abiertamente. Para hacerle saber que su amor por ella seguía intacto, y que deseaba intentarlo. Y he aquí que la propia Xena estaba abordando la periferia de los sentimientos de los que Gabrielle quería hablarle. Supo que ya no podía retrasarlo más. Sería allí y sería ahora. Dio un paso hacia la guerrera.

—Yo te amo, Xena —dijo sencillamente—. ¿Puedes aceptar eso también?

Aguardó, tensa, la respuesta. Porque, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho Xena, tanto en la cabaña como durante los días pasados en la fortaleza, y la sinceridad de la guerrera con ella, todo, de repente, parecía tan frágil como la más débil de las ramitas de un árbol.

Pero Xena no dudó ni un instante en responder, con voz trémula.

—¿Podría acaso rechazar el aliento que me da la vida? He estado toda la vida esperándote, Gabrielle, aun desconociendo tu nombre. Solo sé que llegaste a mí y todo cambió. He tratado de luchar contra ello, estúpidamente, porque pensaba que no me lo merecía, porque pensaba que _tú_ no te lo merecías, pero creo que eso solo nos ha llevado hasta el peor error que he cometido nunca —se lamentó—. Porque nunca debí negar tu libre albedrío. Lo siento, Gabrielle, perdóname, porque no puedo dejar de amarte, porque no puedo impedir que tú lo hagas y porque ni siquiera sé si sabré amarte como tú te mereces.

Gabrielle salvó entonces la escasa distancia que las separaba y tomó sus manos, que temblaban.

—Dime entonces, Xena —pidió, con voz estrangulada—. ¿Me amas?

—Te amo, Gabrielle —las palabras se derramaron como miel sobre el corazón de la bardo—. Te amo, sí —repitió, en un susurro.

Gabrielle se abrazó a ella, casi con desesperación, como si temiera que todo volviera a repetirse, la cabaña, el beso y el fatídico adiós. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, y Gabrielle sintió la caricia reconfortante de Xena en su espalda. Se sintió inmensamente feliz, y algo en su interior brotó con fuerza, como también lo notó en el interior de Xena. Una última conexión que las completaba. Una cálida corriente de emoción acarició sus almas y ambas fueron plenamente conscientes del preciso instante en el que sus almas sellaron su pacto de nuevo, cerrando la herida abierta. Y fue tal la agitación que las embargó que Xena hubo de hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que ambas cayeran al suelo, tan intensa y repentina fue la debilidad que las acometió. Gabrielle fue la primera en recuperarse, aún con los sentidos a flor de piel, y ya no pudo esperar más. Alzó la mano para tocar, vacilante, la mejilla de Xena y esta rindió el rostro hacia ella, expectante. La bardo tocó con la yema de sus dedos los labios de la guerrera y, elevándose de puntillas, los atrapó en un beso, al principio delicadamente, pero después ya con el deseo liberado que tanto tiempo había estado guardando dentro de ella. Y así besó su boca y recorrió su rostro y Xena se sintió morir y deshacerse en mil sensaciones, y atrapó a su vez los labios de Gabrielle y los mordió con suavidad, aceptando como un regalo inconmensurable el gemido de la bardo. Sus manos recorrieron ávidas el cuerpo de Gabrielle y las de esta, a su vez, el suyo. En un momento dado Xena bajó el ritmo, detuvo el beso, y cogió el rostro de Gabrielle entre sus manos, sujetándolo frente a ella como si pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos. Sus labios temblaban y su pecho se agitaba con la excitación. Sin mediar palabra, después de permanecer unos eternos segundos así, la guerrera la soltó y se echó hacia atrás, temblando.

Gabrielle tuvo miedo, pero lo desechó de inmediato. No se asustó tanto como creía por la reacción de Xena porque, de repente, fue como si el camino correcto, lo que debía hacer para calmar los temores de la guerrera, se materializara ante ella. Sabía lo que pasaba por el corazón de Xena, las dudas que debían de estar zarandeándolo. Comprendía que para Xena suponía la entrega definitiva de todo lo que era. Sabía que luchaba entre su deseo y el miedo a echarlo todo a perder. Gabrielle se admiró de su fuerza de voluntad, porque a ella le habría sido imposible alejar físicamente a la guerrera de su lado, dado el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba, y que detectaba claramente en la otra mujer. Por eso quería llegar cuanto antes hasta ella, para besarla y atraparla y despejar sus dudas, porque sabía, meridianamente, qué era lo que la guerrera estaba pensando en ese momento, y lo supo por la conexión entre sus almas, tan claramente como si Xena lo hubiera pronunciado en voz alta.

Gabrielle volvió a acercarse a ella. Muy despacio. Tanto para darse tiempo a sí misma como a Xena. El corazón le latía apresuradamente y sabía que los escasos pasos que las separaban, una vez salvados, lo cambiarían todo. Y que no habría vuelta atrás entre ellas.

Solo dos pasos. Xena aguardaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, en ese gesto tan dolorosamente habitual ahora en ella, tratando de suplir con la atención del resto de sus sentidos, la falta de uno de ellos. Gabrielle desechó sin miramientos la piedad de su corazón, porque era con amor, y no con conmiseración, con lo que se acercaba a ella, y así debía dejárselo claro.

Solo dos pasos y un beso. Ese beso debía decírselo, contárselo como lo harían sus palabras de bardo, dejárselo claro, y no tener opción a ignorarlo o echarse atrás. Un paso más. Otro. A la distancia de un susurro. Era el momento del beso.

Apoyó las palmas abiertas sobre el pecho agitado de la guerrera. La notó febril, _ella misma estaba febril_. Se contagió de su respiración agitada, de su ansiedad y nerviosismo. Trató de calmarse, de dominar la furia de su deseo, porque no quería que todo se desbordara y se perdiera en la precipitación. Quería retener, para recordar; quería tener estas imágenes, estas sensaciones, para el resto de su vida.

Movió una de sus manos y acarició con suavidad la tela que ocultaba los ojos de la guerrera. Xena quiso apartar la cara, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Permítemelo. Por favor —le pidió Gabrielle.

La guerrera se plegó a su deseo, pero mantuvo el rostro postrado hasta que Gabrielle la obligó a levantarlo dulcemente con el pulgar. La yema de su dedo resiguió la línea de la basta tela, se alzó y besó a la guerrera en la sien. Notó su sobresalto cuando lo hizo. Xena pareció buscar apoyo físico en ella. Gabrielle la abrazó. Los papeles habían cambiado, la guerrera era la indefensa; la bardo, la fuerte. Pasó con delicadeza las manos por su espalda, intentando confortarla. Notaba su debilidad, y sintió que ella misma iba a estallar por la acometida de sus propias emociones. Quería mantenerla abrazada, y besarla infinitamente, y protegerla, y permanecer hasta el fin de los tiempos en ese abrazo, ese beso, esa dulzura. Calmarla, acunarla con sus palabras, que dejara de temblar.

Definitivamente, los papeles habían cambiado. Gabrielle nunca habría pensado que tendría a Xena temblando entre sus brazos, que la hallaría tan indefensa. Buscó su boca y la besó como un ave rozaría con su ala una corriente de aire cálido. Después volvió a besarla con mayor profundidad, hasta que el beso las dejó a ambas sin respiración. Xena enterró su cara en la curva de su cuello y allí latió su corazón. Acarició su cabeza, y la línea de sus hombros, la piel de su cuello, el hueco de su garganta. Sintió desatarse su deseo, aún bajo los dictados de su razón, mas sabía que cada vez estaba más lejos de poder sujetarlo y sí, en cambio, cercana a la liberación. Solo la contenía el miedo y la debilidad que percibía en Xena, y quería calmarla y apaciguarla antes. Que ella también se dejara llevar como ella lo hacía.

Percibió también, una súbita tensión en Xena, un latigazo emocional que la dejó anonadada, pero fue breve y, sumergida en el vaivén de emociones que la asolaban, pronto lo olvidó. Y si alguna vez llegara a recordarlo lo atribuiría a lo extraordinario del momento y no —como así fue—, a ciertos recuerdos traicioneros que asaltaron por un segundo la mente de la guerrera. Indeseados e indeseables recuerdos que quisieron hacerla regresar a un momento infausto, cautiva en la tienda de un demonio. Xena se había jurado que esa noche aciaga jamás existiría para ambas, mas, aun aceptado el reto por su férrea voluntad, había hecho falta que su resolución se viese puesta a prueba, y solo podría haberlo hecho con lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando. Esto es, la cercanía física con Gabrielle. Y su alma se avino a ello, y lo aceptó, quizás incluso para su íntima sorpresa. No hubo rechazo por su parte, el veneno del recuerdo no llegó a sus venas, salvo ese fugaz instante de súbito envaramiento, que pronto fue expulsado de su interior.

Gabrielle besó la curva de su mandíbula y todo se diluyó en ese instante.

—Ven —le instó la bardo, tomando su mano y tirando de ella.

Xena se resistió al tirón de la bardo.

—Gabrielle… —su voz sonó temblorosa e indecisa.

La bardo no vaciló. Sabía lo que Xena estaba pensando.

—Estoy absolutamente segura de esto, amor mío. Todo irá bien, y si algo habrá de cambiar entre nosotras será para bien, te lo juro.

Fue lo que Xena necesitaba oír, la respuesta precisa a su mayor temor. Había experimentado el vértigo de hallarse en el borde de un peligroso precipicio, en cuya caída arrastraría a Gabrielle, pero era ahora la voz de esta la que la apartaba de su filo. Y supo que sí, que todo iría bien.

Gabrielle la oyó suspirar y supo que ya podía dejarse llevar. La acarició lentamente, deteniéndose en cada centímetro de su piel, sujetando al tiempo su mano, suave, pero firmemente. Sabía que ella estaba débil aún y no quería forzar nada. Solo quería tenerla y, teniéndola, amarla a través de sus besos. Quería, más que nada, que lo supiera, y no lo olvidara jamás.

—Pasaría toda la eternidad tocándote —la bardo notó el latido apresurado en la garganta de la guerrera ante sus palabras—. Conociendo tu piel.

—No sabré —de nuevo, Xena se apartó ligeramente de ella.

—¿Qué no sabrás, Xena? —Gabrielle no dejó que se alejara de ella, pasándole la mano libre por la espalda. Empezó a acariciarla lentamente, en pequeños círculos.

—No sabré, Gabrielle, no sabré dártelo —musitó.

—No hay nada en esta vida, en cualquier vida, que tú no puedas darme, Xena. ¿Qué temes?

—No sabré darte el amor que te mereces. No he sido más que una guerrera en todo lo concerniente al amor, Gabrielle, y ha sido siempre un amor egoísta y brusco…

—Schistt —Gabrielle posó un dedo sobre sus labios—. Sí sabrás, amor, lo sé, lo harás. Confía en mí.

—Mi pasado…

—Tu pasado empezó hace unos segundos, Xena. No lo olvides.

Xena inspiró profundamente, sus labios temblaron, y algo dentro de ella pareció claudicar.

—Abrázame —rogó en un susurro.

Gabrielle la atrajo hacia sí y la recogió entre sus brazos. Tras unos segundos se separó y tomó su mano.

—Ven —la guerrera se dejó llevar y Gabrielle hizo que se sentara en el suelo. La besó con delicadeza. La bardo seguía percibiendo en ella un ligero temblor—. Me gustaría abrazarte —le susurró, acariciando su cabello azabache. No sabía de dónde salía su resolución, pero sí que era lo correcto—. Túmbate a mi lado —se situó a su lado y la atrajo con una leve presión en el hombro. Xena se giró y se dejó caer lentamente sobre el lecho de hojas caídas. Gabrielle sonrió, rodeándola con sus brazos. Acomodó su cabeza en el cuello de la guerrera y pasó el brazo por encima de su cintura, dejándolo reposar sobre el terso estómago de la otra mujer.

—Así era el mejor de mis sueños —le susurró al oído.

—¿El mejor de tus sueños?

—Estar así, junto a ti.

—Siempre es un riesgo hacerlos realidad, ¿no? —preguntó Xena, vacilante.

—No. Esta vez no. Sigue siendo un sueño. Estoy dentro de un sueño.

Xena alcanzó el antebrazo de la bardo y empezó a acariciarlo, de un modo entre cauteloso y reverencial.

—Nunca podré comprender el porqué de tu amor por mí, Gabrielle. Nunca —susurró.

—No hay un porqué. Es amor —replicó la bardo.

—Pero...

—Schssit… Hablas demasiado.

—Lo hago cuando estoy asustada —dijo Xena.

—¿Yo te asusto?

—Sí —Gabrielle se relajó al ver la tenue sonrisa que esbozó Xena—. Y es la primera vez que el miedo me causa estas sensaciones.

—Te abrazaré, pues, más —dijo Gabrielle.

Xena frotó suavemente su mejilla sobre el pelo de la bardo.

—Soy tan estúpida que no logro recordar cuándo te convertiste en una mujer tan maravillosa —le dijo.

Gabrielle trazó el estómago de la guerrera con su dedo índice. Inmediatamente, notó la reacción de la guerrera, envarándose.

—No importa —Gabrielle se alzó para besar el mentón de la guerrera. Xena respondió acercándose más a ella. La bardo volvió a besarla, pasando del mentón al cuello, y de allí a la clavícula. Xena se removió inquieta y la caricia sobre el brazo de Gabrielle se volvió más consciente. Gabrielle posó la palma de su mano sobre el estómago de la guerrera y notó su convulsión. Cada vez se sentía más segura y sabía que no había error alguno en ello. La palma de su mano empezó a trazar círculos cada vez más amplios sobre la piel de la guerrera, cuidando de que las yemas de sus dedos hablaran también por ella—. Cuánto te quiero, mi amor —le susurró, febril, sintiendo el delicioso abandono del placer naciendo en su interior. No había yacido nunca con nadie, pero sabía qué hacer. Xena era todo su saber, todo lo que necesitaba.

La guerrera respondió como si se hubiera desatado un cataclismo en su interior. Se giró para encararse con Gabrielle y alzó su mano buscando su rostro.

—Yo te amo, Gabrielle, como jamás pensé que podría hacerlo. Y te estoy infinitamente agradecida por ello —tanteó sus labios y se acercó para besarla. El beso fue pausado al principio, pero estalló al final con un jadeo de Xena—. Dímelo. Dime, por favor, que esto es lo que en verdad quieres —suplicó, con el rostro pegado al de la bardo.

Gabrielle sabía que no se estaba refiriendo únicamente a ese instante. Le estaba preguntando por el resto de su vida. Detectó el miedo y la aprensión en su voz y supo que había de ser en ese momento, y no en ningún otro, cuando debía apartar de su corazón cualquier duda.

—Eres lo que siempre he deseado —dijo—. Lo que nunca fui capaz de imaginar. Te beso, y encuentro en tu piel el nombre de todo lo que me hace feliz. 

* * *

**43**

_Ira. Una furia brutal y sin freno. Un odio cercano al paroxismo que se extendió como una pestilente burbuja más allá del Inframundo._

_Ares lo había percibido. El sibilino, asqueroso, amor, y supo que había perdido. Definitivamente._

_No. No iba a acabar así. Él haría que no terminara así.__Cerró los ojos._

_Y fue a por ellas._

* * *

**44**

Xena fue la primera en percibirlo, pero no pudo hacer nada. El dios se materializó en el lago, anegado de dolor y frustración, con el veneno de la venganza inoculado en su divina sangre. La guerrera percibió el rugido de su alma y apenas sí tuvo tiempo para semiincorporarse cuando Ares se plantó frente a ellas, extendiendo el brazo hacia la guerrera. Un haz de energía estalló en el pecho de Xena, lanzándola varios metros lejos de Gabrielle. La bardo gritó y trató de iniciar una defensa, pero Ares salvó la distancia que les separaba y atenazó su garganta con una fuerza inhumana.

—Pequeña furcia —escupió, viendo con satisfacción cómo la bardo boqueaba desesperada en busca de aliento, aferrada a sus muñecas—. No necesito a ningún estúpido e inútil dios menor. Conoce ahora —siseó, inclinándose hasta casi tocar el rostro de Gabrielle—, la podredumbre de tu alma.

El dios airado posó una mano helada sobre la frente de Gabrielle y esta se sintió atravesada por un torbellino de sentimientos y emociones, como si todo dentro de ella estuviera siendo removido y cambiado de lugar. Intentó resistirse, pero la garra del dios la mantenía inmóvil bajo su poder. Percibía la oleada de oscuridad del alma inmortal del Dios de la Guerra, y toda su inmundicia y mezquindad partiendo su consciencia en dos, como un hacha de hierro partiría un débil cráneo. Era una oscuridad —y sintió más dolor aún por ello— similar a la que siempre había percibido en Xena, si bien más intensa en su negrura, más fuerte en su origen, más definitiva y absoluta en su fin. Sintió náuseas, pero no podía liberarse del agarre del dios. Las rodillas le flaquearon y tocó tierra con ellas. Notaba espesarse la sangre en sus venas y la debilidad pronto se tragó todos sus intentos. Los brazos le pesaban como vigas de recia madera y el frío caló en sus huesos, haciéndola tiritar.

Y cuando Ares trasvasó a su mente todo lo que había ocurrido, cuando el dios infame sembró su cabeza de esas imágenes, el alma de Gabrielle, sencillamente, se hizo añicos. Cuando el dios partió, dejándola extenuada en el suelo, la bardo se sintió morir, llena de pavor y asco, temblando como una hoja perdida en el viento.

Y sabiéndolo, ahora, _todo_.

Ares, inmisericorde, plantó en ella los recuerdos perdidos del demonio llamado Usmah. 

* * *

**45**

Xena lo notó segundos antes incluso de que su cuerpo recuperara del todo la consciencia. Y, al hacerlo, supo el terrible alcance de lo que el dios airado había hecho. Notó la absoluta devastación en lo más profundo de su alma y supo al instante que la parte de su espíritu que sentía así era la parte perteneciente a Gabrielle. E, inmediatamente, tuvo miedo. Por Gabrielle. La sangre en sus venas se aceleró y su corazón empezó a latir con urgencia. Algo se encogió en su pecho al percatarse del alcance del daño infligido, y odió y lloró al mismo tiempo. Odió a su padre maldito, por lo que había hecho, y lloró por Gabrielle, aunque solo se permitió hacerlo durante un segundo. Tenía que llegar hasta ella cuanto antes.

Se sentía débil, aún más si cabe después de lo que había percibido, pero trató de hostigar hasta el último milímetro de su cuerpo para que le obedeciera. Reunir la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y llegar hasta la bardo, percibiendo dolorosamente el quebranto en el alma de Gabrielle, que amenazaba por cubrirla por completo.

Gabrielle yacía postrada en el suelo, respirando agónicamente. La raíz de las uñas de sus manos sangraban, porque en su desesperación había arañado el terroso suelo, y sus ojos estaban arrasados por las lágrimas. Se sentía morir de un modo que, para alguien que había pasado por tantas situaciones, tenía todos los visos de ser definitivo.

Porque lo que estaba muriéndose era su alma, todo aquello por lo que se había guiado, lo único en lo que siempre había creído ciegamente.

_Ella no podía haber hecho eso_.

Cuando Xena llegó hasta ella, la joven había entrado en una semiinconsciencia agitada. Murmuraba palabras incoherentes y cada centímetro de su piel ardía. Xena no logró que volviera a la consciencia, así que la cargó sobre Argo y la llevó de regreso a la fortaleza.

Allí la llevó a sus aposentos y la acostó en su lecho. Por mucho que lo intentó no logró que Gabrielle superara el estado de _shock_ en el que había caído. La bardo pasó las primeras horas sumida en un agitado estado que las agotaba a ambas. No bebía, no comía y de vez en cuando gritaba lastimeramente. Transpiraba profusamente y lo más que conseguía la guerrera de ella eran murmullos incoherentes e ininteligibles. Aun siendo como era una desgracia, la guerrera tuvo la fortuna de no llegar a ver la mirada de Gabrielle en el par de ocasiones en las que esta había abierto los ojos, pues era una mirada tan destrozada, tan cercana al más absoluto pavor y abandono, que le habría partido en dos el corazón.

Pero lo que realmente asustó a la curtida guerrera fue cuando, en una de las ocasiones en las que se vio obligada a abandonar la habitación, no halló a la bardo en el lecho. Su agudizado instinto la situó junto al ventanal, a escasa distancia del espejo de cobre que ocupaba uno de los laterales de la habitación. Xena percibió el metálico olor de la sangre y su corazón dio un vuelco. Cuando llegó hasta la bardo esta estaba inconsciente, apoyada la cabeza exánime sobre la superficie bruñida del espejo, respirando con agitación. Xena palpó su muñeca y su cuello, y después todo su cuerpo, en busca de la herida. Halló la sangre, abundante, que caía desde su hombro derecho, empapando todo su costado y parte de la espalda. Tanteó delicadamente en busca de la herida y gimió al darse cuenta del alcance de lo que Gabrielle se había hecho. Con premura empezó a tantear alrededor de su cuerpo buscando el arma, y se calmó a tocarla con los dedos cerca de la mano abierta de Gabrielle. Era una de las dagas que guardaba en sus aposentos. Guardó el cuchillo y cogió a Gabrielle en brazos, llevándola hasta la cama. Se aseguró de que su inconsciencia era profunda y salió presurosamente de la habitación. Se dirigió primero al almacén y se agenció tela, ungüentos, hierbas, hilo medicinal y agujas. Después pasó por la despensa y se aprovisionó de abundante agua y comida. No volvería a dejarla sola, y se negaba a inmovilizarla para evitar que se hiciera daño. Le asustó pensar que podría no haber sido el hombro lo que la bardo cortara y no iba a permitir que la ocasión se repitiera.

Cuando regresó a la habitación trató de subsanar en lo posible el estrago que Gabrielle se había autoinfligido. Restañó la hemorragia y limpió los bordes de la herida. Cosió delicadamente el desgarro para procurar dejar la menor cicatriz posible, ayudándose del tacto y la experiencia en mil heridas, y lo tapó con una mezcla de hierbas que sabía ayudarían a cicatrizar. Después se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó con delicadeza, sintiendo su corazón oprimido y asustado.

Durante la estancia en la cabaña, mientras Gabrielle estuvo inconsciente, Xena tuvo mucho cuidado en borrar el infame tatuaje de Usmah en el hombro de la joven, y sabía perfectamente que no había quedado ni rastro, porque se había asegurado muy bien de ello. Solo que no había podido borrarlo de los recuerdos implantados por Ares y del delirio de Gabrielle. Besó suavemente el hombro herido y pasó una mano por los cabellos de la bardo, ahora desgreñados.

Xena sabía qué era lo que había hecho Ares, y lo maldijo en lo más profundo de su alma. Se maldijo a sí misma una y otra vez también por llevar a la bardo, sin saberlo, hasta el escenario de aquella batalla donde la halló el demonio. Lo hizo por no haber sabido encontrar una solución que impidiera el presente dolor de la bardo. Por no llegar hasta ella antes de que, como demonio, llevara a cabo tantas atrocidades. Y se maldijo, finalmente, por dejarse llevar por la autocompasión. No era lo que Gabrielle necesitaba en ese momento. Lo había temido, mas muy en el fondo de sí sabía que este día tenía que llegar, que no podía permanecer enterrado eternamente, que tarde o temprano había que afrontarlo.

Lo haría. Lo haría ella y ayudaría a Gabrielle a hacerlo. Se había acabado el tiempo de los reproches. Lo que había pasado en el lago había sacudido cada fibra de su ser, haciendo que sintiera cosas que jamás había imaginado sentir. Las semanas que habían pasado en la fortaleza, el camino que las había conducido hasta ese momento, todo el recuerdo emocional que ambas llevaban sobre sí, había implantado en ella la absoluta convicción de que nada podría separarlas.

Se lo juró a la bardo en su lecho de dolor, susurrándoselo al oído. Y como supo que nada físico curaría a Gabrielle, que su dolor y sus heridas pertenecían al territorio del alma y que necesitaría una ayuda especial si quería sacarla de su estado, invocó, por segunda vez en su vida, a un dios. Ares no iba a lograrlo, no ahora, ni nunca.

Llamó a Actia. 

* * *

**46**

Notó su presencia entre los delirios de su inmenso dolor, pero esta vez no sintió náuseas pues, aunque percibió el sagrado hálito de lo inmortal, supo que no se trataba de Ares otra vez. Abrió ligeramente los ojos, enrojecidos, y vio que estaba en una estancia irreal, de espacio diáfano y luminoso. La Diosa Azul estaba allí, con ella.

—Actia —gimió, con un hilo de voz.

—Aquí estoy, Gabrielle.

—¿Los ves? —Gabrielle se arañó la cara con desesperación, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

La Diosa lo _vio_, tal y como Gabrielle lo hacía. Solo estaba en su cabeza, pero era tan real que podría enloquecer al guerrero más curtido. Cadáveres despedazados, el olor nauseabundo de la sangre y las entrañas en descomposición, los cuerpos mutilados, desmembrados. El maldito Ares había implantado con terrible nitidez los recuerdos del demonio en la mente ahora atormentada de Gabrielle.

—Solo están en tu cabeza, Gabrielle. No están aquí —dijo con suavidad.

—Sí, lo están —gimió ella, exhausta—. ¡Lo están, lo están, lo están! —gritó, mientras se mesaba los cabellos.

La Diosa agitó su mano y una suave brisa tocó la piel de la bardo, calmando su conmoción. La agitada respiración de Gabrielle fue suavizándose poco a poco.

—Ven conmigo, Gabrielle. Hay alguien que te espera.

—Lo que hice… —susurró la bardo, sollozando, ajenas a las palabras de la Diosa.

Cerró los ojos, convulsionándose. Algo acababa de hacer implosión en su mente. Una oleada de escenas de tinte sexual. Ella, con decenas de hombres y mujeres. Ella… _y lo que le hizo a Xena._ Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron fruto del más terrible espanto, al tiempo que su cuerpo cedía toda fuerza, haciéndola caer rodillas en tierra mientras gemía con desesperación. Se llevó una mano al pecho, le costaba respirar. Su enajenada mirada erró hasta encontrarse con la de Actia, que la recibió con compasión.

Supo, así, que todo era cierto.

Violentas arcadas agitaron su debilitado cuerpo, como si la partieran en dos.

—No, no. Oh no… —susurró Gabrielle, enterrando el rostro entre sus temblorosas manos y empezando a llorar con desgarro—. ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Xena! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he hecho?! —notó la bilis subirle por la garganta y un rugido de desesperación brotó de lo más hondo de su pecho.

La Diosa salvó la distancia que las separaba y se inclinó sobre la postrada bardo. Posó la palma de su mano sobre su cabeza, pero el primer intento se frustró ante la fuerza del acto de Ares. Volvió a intentarlo, posando esta vez ambas manos. Al principio, Gabrielle ni siquiera fue consciente, arrasada como estaba por las imágenes que asolaban su mente, pero el empeño de la Diosa logró traspasar el oscuro telón de horror que Ares había instalado en su subconsciente. Actia trataba de paliar el daño velando los peores recuerdos. El alma herida de Gabrielle, desesperada, la detectó, lo suficiente como percibir una pequeña esperanza.

—Actia… —gimió, sollozando sin parar.

—Escucha, Gabrielle —susurró la Diosa—. Estás a salvo, en el lecho de Xena, en la fortaleza. Estás sumida en el sopor, pues tu mente es incapaz de enfrentarse conscientemente a esto, pero deberás hacerlo. Te he traído a este limbo, pero aquí no está la solución.

—Quiero morir… —gimió lastimeramente Gabrielle.

—No, eso no ocurrirá. Debes distinguir quién era el demonio y quién eres tú. Tú nunca hiciste nada, Gabrielle.

Ella gimió.

—¡Era yo! ¡Fui yo!

—No —replicó la Diosa con firmeza—. Y esa es la meta ahora de tu camino.

—Ya no tengo camino. Jamás podré enmendar el daño que he infligido. El daño que…. ¡Oh, Xena! —las palabras murieron en su garganta y sintió de nuevo la violenta acometida de las arcadas.

La Diosa la miró, preñada de tristeza.

—Sí, Xena. Piensa en ella. Ella estaba allí —Gabrielle maldijo a la Diosa por recordárselo, pero las intenciones de la Diosa serena eran otras—. No, escúchame. Xena estuvo allí… Y ahora está aquí, junto a ti.

—No, no… —sollozó Gabrielle.

—Quiero que pienses en ello, Gabrielle. ¿Crees que ella estaría aquí de hacerte culpable de los actos de ese demonio?

La cabeza de Gabrielle era una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados. Sentía horror, asco de sí misma, pero no podía dejar de atender a las palabras de la Diosa.

—Tendría que haberme matado —gimió la bardo—. Ella debería haber sabido que esto lo haría, que conocer lo que hice me mataría —añadió, con resquemor.

—No podía matar a una inocente. No eras tú.

—¡Sí era yo! ¡Sí lo era! ¡Fueron mis propias manos quienes la atacaron! ¡Yo quien le arrancó los ojos, por todos los dioses! —gritó, fuera de sí.

—Fue Usmah, Gabrielle. Solo él.

—No —pero ahora su negación fue más débil.

—Mira dentro de ti, Gabrielle —la instó Actia—. Más allá del horror implantado por Ares, y lo sabrás. No hay nada dentro de ti que pertenezca a esa oscuridad. Solo tienes que creer en ello.

—No puedo —musitó la bardo.

—Regresa y enfréntate a ello, Gabrielle. Debes hacerlo de forma consciente.

—Xena debería odiarme.

—Odia a Usmah, pero no está aquí. Ella lo mató.

—Ella debería odiarme —repitió tercamente la bardo.

—No lo hace, Gabrielle. Xena aguarda ahora impaciente a tu lado. Y angustiada, porque piensa que la culpa es suya.

—¿Por qué piensa eso? —Gabrielle la miró a través de las lágrimas.

—Pregúntaselo tú.

—Debería odiarme.

—Deberías preguntarte por qué no es así.

—Siempre supe que Xena era infinitamente mejor que yo, en todos los sentidos.

—¿Y por eso la rechazas?

—¡Yo no hago eso! —replicó vehementemente la bardo.

—Es lo que ella piensa. Que no supo protegerte y por eso sucedió...

—¡No! —Y Gabrielle, en ese instante, percibió el dolor de Xena, tan nítidamente que la traspasó como un rayo. Una oleada de dolor y remordimiento que la dejó exhausta—. Por todos los dioses —susurró.

—Ayúdate, Gabrielle, y la estarás ayudando a ella.

Gabrielle permaneció en silencio por largo tiempo. El asco y el horror seguían allí, como una pátina inmunda que velaba su alma.

Pero ahora había algo más.

Esperanza. 

* * *

**47**

Xena había asistido a todo el proceso con suma inquietud. Había percibido a la Diosa acercándose a la postrada Gabrielle y, aunque no vio cómo posaba sus manos sobre ella y el delicado halo de luz que en ese momento las envolvió, sabía que Actia haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano. Durante todo el tiempo que duró el proceso Xena notó la agitación por la que pasaba la bardo, escuchando, inquieta, sus lastimeros murmullos. Aguardó impaciente a que Actia terminara, aunque no podía evitar sentir una creciente agitación en su interior. Iba a necesitar de toda su fuerza para hacer que Gabrielle superara aquello. Para que ambas lo hicieran.

Súbitamente, percibió un cambio. No lo pudo ver, pero el halo de luz se desvaneció y la Diosa, hasta ese momento estática, se agitó. Actia parpadeó un par de veces, como si regresara de un ensueño, y dio dos pasos atrás, alejándose del lecho donde yacía Gabrielle. Se acercó a la nerviosa guerrera y posó en silencio la mano sobre su cabeza. La guerrera reclinó la cara cuando notó el contacto y casi saltó cuando la Diosa le trasvasó todo lo que había acontecido en el limbo al que había dirigido la consciencia de Gabrielle. Xena se sintió atormentada por todo el dolor que poseía a la bardo. Sin embargo, logró serenarse lo suficiente como para percibir también la esperanza.

Cuando la Diosa rompió el contacto, la guerrera asintió en silencio.

—Gracias —susurró.

Actia, con una leve sonrisa perfilada en sus labios, se desvaneció. Xena suspiró. Ahora le tocaba a ella.

A ambas. 

* * *

**48**

Gabrielle tardó varias marcas de vela en despertar y, cuando lo hizo, la primera palabra que salió de sus labios fue el nombre de la guerrera.

—Xena —la llamó débilmente.

La guerrera percibió el miedo en su voz. Se inclinó sobre ella, cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Gabrielle —dijo, besando con delicadeza el dorso de su mano—. Estoy aquí.

La bardo clavó una atormentada mirada en el rostro de Xena. La venda que cubría sus ojos era ahora una prueba más hiriente, si cabe, del horror. De _su_ horror. Cerró los ojos, mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban a borbotones por sus mejillas. _Jamás lo superaremos, jamás_, pensó, desesperada. Un sordo gemido salió de su garganta.

—Amor mío… —musitó Xena, llevando de nuevo la mano de la bardo a sus labios.

—Lo que hice, Xena… —gimió.

Xena buscó el rostro de Gabrielle y posó la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla enfebrecida. Con su dedo pulgar retiró varias lágrimas.

—No fuiste tú, Gabrielle. No estabas allí.

Gabrielle sollozó, liberando su mano y llevándose ambas al rostro. Su pecho se agitaba por los espasmos del llanto.

—¡Yo lo hice! ¡Hice todo eso!

—No —respondió Xena con firmeza—. Lo hizo el demonio. Fue Usmah.

Gabrielle tomó aire y las palabras que pronunció parecieron surgir de algún sitio muy lejano dentro de ella.

—Yo te hice _eso_ —en su voz había horror, asco, derrota.

—No —Xena trató de coger de nuevo su mano, pero la bardo la apartó con presteza. Sin permitirse dejarse llevar por la angustia, la guerrera trató de imprimir a su voz todo el amor que llevaba dentro—. Tú eres Gabrielle, llevas la luz en tu interior. Tú no hiciste nada.

—¿Cómo puedes….? —la voz de la bardo voz desfalleció momentáneamente, ahogada por el llanto—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera soportar la idea de mi presencia? —su voz era un grito ahogado, un lamento infinito.

—Gabrielle. Tú no eras…

—¡¿No era la que te forzó?! —La interrumpió Gabrielle, agitándose en el lecho—. ¡¿La que te dejó ciega?! ¡¿No era yo, Xena?! —se llevó de nuevo las manos al rostro, llorando desgarradoramente—. Por los dioses, Xena, por los dioses. Lo que te hice…

Xena tomó aire, tratando de calmarse. El agitado estado de Gabrielle la conmocionaba, y sentía un feroz miedo en su interior a que la bardo no pudiera encontrar el camino. El camino que la condujera de nuevo a la luz.

—Hablemos de eso, Gabrielle, por favor —le suplicó Xena, porque el tono de voz de Gabrielle le decía que la estaba perdiendo. Que, al mismo tiempo que lo intentaba, pensaba en la derrota.

—Ojalá estuviera muerta —exhaló Gabrielle con desprecio—. Deberías haberme arrancado la vida, Xena —pareció caer en la cuenta de algo en ese momento y lanzó una horrorizada mirada a la guerrera—. ¿Cómo has podido soportar siquiera que yo te tocara? ¡Oh, dioses!

—Basta, Gabrielle, por favor. _Ayúdame._

—No puedo ayudarte, Xena. Soy un monstruo.

—No lo eres, Gabrielle —Xena hizo una pausa, tratando de serenarse—. Él…. ¿Él te lo mostró todo?

—Dioses, sí —Gabrielle casi escupió las palabras.

—Entonces sabes que no fuiste tú, Gabrielle. Lo sabes.

—Si esa cosa entró en mí, si me convertí en ese demonio…. Algo ha de haber en mi alma que lo permitió, algo que…

—¡No! —Xena la atajó con vehemencia—. No, Gabrielle. Simplemente, estabas allí. Nadie puede tener la culpa de eso. No puedes ser culpable de existir, Gabrielle. Y te lo dice alguien que sabe lo que es la culpa.

—No lo soporto, Xena. Me iré. No sabrás nunca más de mí.

Xena sintió su alma lacerada ante sus palabras, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Como le había dicho, ella sabía muy bien de qué estaba hecha la culpa.

—¿Así es como quieres herirme, Gabrielle? —le preguntó son suavidad.

—¿Herirte? —la bardo se sobresaltó, mirándola perpleja—. Ni en cien vidas podría resarcirte del daño que te he infligido —se lamentó.

—Y, aun así, deseas marcharte.

—¡Xena, te dañé! —Casi gritó —.Tú… Tú estabas allí. Lo que yo…. —pero ese pensamiento fue demasiado para la bardo y el perturbador recuerdo la golpeó como una losa—. Siento odio de mí misma —ahogó un gemido—. Odio y asco. Entiendo que me abandonaras en la cabaña, hiciste bien en apartarme de tu lado.

—No, no fue así. ¿No lo entiendes? Si el demonio te atacó, si todo sucedió… Fue por mi culpa —se lamentó Xena—. Yo tengo toda la culpa, Gabrielle. No te habría ocurrido nada de no haberme conocido.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —replicó Gabrielle con voz apagada.

—El camino que has compartido conmigo te llevó hasta allí. Jamás me lo perdonaré. Pensé que tendrías una oportunidad de vivir el resto de tu vida ignorándolo, pero subestimé la ira de mi padre. Lo siento, Gabrielle, lo siento terriblemente. Pensé que bastaba con alejarte, con darte la oportunidad de que comenzaras una nueva vida.

Gabrielle la miró. El abatimiento encogía el cuerpo de la guerrera, el tono de su voz delataba el pesar y los remordimientos que sentía.

—Mi vida siempre has sido tú, Xena, desde que te conocí, aun en el tiempo que lo ignoraba conscientemente —la voz de la bardo sonaba extenuada. Aun así, el sentimiento atravesó a la guerrera en toda su magnitud. La sencillez con que la bardo lo enunció no restó ni un ápice de intensidad a su significado.

—No me lo merezco.

—Soy yo la que nada merece ya, Xena. Creo que ha sido _mi_ camino el que te ha postrado aquí, ¿no crees? No entiendo por qué no me odias.

—Porque no entiendes que fue otro ser quien cometió esos actos y no tú. Tú nunca estuviste allí, Gabrielle.

—¿Cómo puedes disociarlo, Xena, cómo lo logras? —se lamentó Gabrielle con desesperación.

Xena tanteó para coger de nuevo su mano y, pese a la inicial reticencia de la bardo, logró que no se soltara.

—Porque jamás te hallé a ti en él, Gabrielle —dijo Xena firmemente.

Era la verdad, pese a que, en ese instante, un destello le hizo volver a la aciaga noche en la tienda del demonio, cuando dejó que su deseo la perdiera y a punto estuvo de dejarse arrastrar por el placer de Usmah encarnado en el físico de Gabrielle. Cuando la salvó —_a ella, a ambas_—, escuchar ese "Ayúdame"que la retornó a la cordura. Aquella noche juró no rendirse, y seguía pensando igual. Aquella noche jamás existió entre Xena y Gabrielle, porque aquella noche, sencillamente, Gabrielle no estaba allí. Rogó por tener el acierto suficiente como para saber transmitirle esa verdad a la atormentada bardo.

—No puedo, Xena. No sé si podré.

—Gabrielle —la llamó Xena dulcemente—. ¿Me amas?

La guerrera notó el respingo de la bardo, pero no pudo ver la expresión estupefacta de la joven.

—¿Cómo puedes….? —Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza, aturdida—. No creo que desees mi amor.

—Es lo único que jamás querría desear.

—No, Xena, no puedo…

La acalló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—¿Sabes cuándo fue el preciso instante en el que mi alma gritó tu nombre?

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, Xena acunó con más fuerza la mano de Gabrielle entre las suyas, y despejó el camino para la conexión entre sus almas. Ese había sido el regalo de Actia antes de irse, cuando posó su mano sobre ella. No solo le otorgó la facultad de conocer lo que había pasado en el limbo al que llevó a la bardo, sino que al tiempo le dio la potestad de enlazar su alma con la de Gabrielle, la capacidad de trasvasarle todo lo que sentía su corazón. Xena aprovechó ese puente espiritual y regresó emocionalmente a cierta noche, cuando la bardo y ella abandonaron la aldea del sanador que ayudó a curar la rodilla maltrecha de Gabrielle, tras los acontecimientos con los bajuun_. _La guerrera empezó a _cosechar_ de su interior todo aquello que deseaba poder decir con palabras a Gabrielle, incluso utilizando los propios sentimientos de la bardo que la Diosa le había permitido ver. Sabía que su alma encontraría las palabras precisas. Así, los sentimientos, las emociones, empezaron a conformarse dentro de ella y, casi al instante, en el interior de Gabrielle.

_Ahora, en esta realidad de todos los días, volvía a ser Gabrielle, aldeana de Poteidea, compañera de Xena, guerrera de Amphípolis, bardo ocasional y vocacional, __mitad de un todo que solo junto a la otra quedaba completo. __Así era feliz, lo sentía y lo intuía. Porque muchas veces el respaldo de sus emociones lo obtenía con una simple mirada, que venía sobre ella o ella dirigía, y sabía que todo estaba bien, mientras la realidad que siempre había sido fuese como era, mientras siguiera saliendo el sol y ambas siguieran juntas. Jamás lo podría expresar con palabras, no al menos ahora y aquí, pero yacía en su interior, reposando no por cansancio, sino por serenidad, pues nada temería mientras siguieran juntas._

Notó el sobresalto en Gabrielle, cómo recibió aquello que Xena le estaba dando. Pero la guerrera percibía todavía una gran resistencia_. _Siguió buscando en su interior y halló de nuevo el camino hacia su alma.

_Su pecho ahogó un vahído y frunció el ceño ante el arrebato de su propio cuerpo, recriminándose la debilidad de su descontrol. Gabrielle la miró en ese momento, y entonces su alma dijo sí a lo que siempre había dicho no, y las palabras de sus sentimientos las tuvo que escuchar una y otra vez, porque no lograron ya callar lo que tanto tiempo habían querido decir._

Escuchó sollozar a la bardo, agitada por débiles temblores. Gabrielle empezó a sollozar, con un llanto apagado y exhausto. Xena se acercó con cautela a ella y, muy cuidadosamente, la abrazó. Sintió una fugaz tensión en la bardo cuando lo hizo, pero no duró más que un instante. Gabrielle aceptó su abrazo y Xena suspiró de alivio. No hubo palabras a partir de ese momento, solo lágrimas y silencio, mientras las emociones y los sentimientos compartidos se aposentaban en ellas. La guerrera acunó a la bardo hasta que esta se sumió en el letargo, y no dejó de vigilarla durante toda la noche, en un sueño plagado de sobresaltos y lamentos. 

* * *

**49**

—¿Xena?

La guerrera se despejó de inmediato al oír el susurro entrecortado. Había sucumbido al agotamiento de una noche en vela. Se inclinó sobre el lecho.

—Aquí estoy, amor.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —la voz de la bardo sonaba rota, si bien la guerrera también percibió en ella, con esperanza, que la sombra de la culpa no la acompañaba en esta ocasión.

—¿El qué?

—Mostrarme lo que me has mostrado. Desnudar tus sentimientos de ese modo. Tu amor —susurró.

—Porque tú no parecías creer en él.

—Lo hago, Xena, pero ahora…

—Ahora, ¿qué? Ahora precisamos más aún de ese amor.

—No puede haber amor en mí. No puedes querer ese amor.

—Lo quiero, lo deseo, lo anhelo. Tu amor, mi amor.

—No logro… —la bardo exhaló un suspiro entrecortado—. No puedo superarlo.

—Me lo prometiste, Gabrielle.

La bardo frunció el ceño.

—¿Te prometí? ¿El qué?

Xena esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—En la cabaña. Me prometiste que olvidarías y seguirías adelante.

La confusión se apoderó momentáneamente de la bardo.

—No lo recuerdo.

—El pasado está ahí, no lo vas a cambiar —Xena pronunció las mismas palabras que Gabrielle usó para calmar a la guerrera, un día en la cabaña, cuando esta se lamentó amargamente por haber arrastrado a la bardo en su camino—. Olvido y comienzo, ¿recuerdas?

Gabrielle recordó entonces, recordó a una Xena inquieta empeñada en hacerle jurar algo que desconocía. Ahora lo comprendía, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser.

—¿Cómo has podido vivir con ello, Xena? ¿Cómo has podido? —se lamentó.

—Del mismo modo que tú podrás, Gabrielle, porque lo harás. Y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte. Juntas lo lograremos.

—El demonio…

—El demonio está muerto, Gabrielle —replicó Xena con firmeza.

—¿Estás segura?

Xena no pudo ver la mirada de aprensión que le lanzó la bardo, pero la notó en su tono, junto al temor. _¿Así que eso era lo que temía? ¿Volver a convertirse en aquel demonio?,_ pensó Xena. Con delicadeza, tomó la mano de Gabrielle.

—Segurísima, amor mío. Jamás regresará.

Gabrielle sintió un nudo en la garganta, viendo sus manos entrelazadas y sintiendo la firmeza del apretón de Xena. Sentía, también y sobre todo, el amor de la guerrera. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente. No había falsedad en los sentimientos de Xena. No la odiaba, pese a lo que había ocurrido. "Juntas lo lograremos". Las palabras de Xena llenaron su pecho y supo que algo empezaba a liberarse en su interior. Llevó sus dedos al dorso de la mano de la guerrera y, por primera vez en todas aquellas espantosas horas, tomó la incitativa de las caricias. Recibió como un regalo de los dioses la sonrisa que instantáneamente perfiló los labios de Xena.

—Cuéntame —pidió Gabrielle, vacilante—. Cuéntamelo todo tú. Si puedes.

Xena dio las gracias mentalmente por la disposición de Gabrielle, asintiendo en silencio a la petición de la bardo. Antes de empezar a hablar se acercó más a ella.

—¿Puedo? —inquirió, señalando la cama.

—Por favor —musitó Gabrielle, con un nudo en la garganta.

Xena se reclinó en el lecho, cogiendo dos grandes almohadas para apoyarse en ellas. Después cogió delicadamente a la bardo y la conminó a que se recostara sobre su pecho. La bardo emitió un entrecortado suspiro cuando Xena la recogió entre sus brazos. La bardo temblaba, pero ahora Xena sabía que no debía temer esa debilidad. Formaba parte del proceso de sanación. Solo entonces, cuando la sabía a salvo en el refugio de sus brazos y su voluntad, se lo contó todo. La siguiente marca de vela fue la más dura que ambas habrían de padecer en su vida, pues no fueron pocas las ocasiones en las que la bardo se derrumbó, pero el amor de Xena fue conduciéndola poco a poco a través del horror. Nadie como la guerrera como para saber que para desprenderse de algo antes había que afrontarlo abiertamente.

No le ocultó nada, aunque obvió ciertos detalles que sabía que desgraciadamente estarían en la mente de Gabrielle. Llegó al momento crucial de la trampa al demonio en la cueva. Cómo este, herido y creído agonizante, llegó hasta Xena, atraído por su presencia percibida. Esa parte de la historia era la que desconocía Gabrielle, pues la consciencia del demonio había empezado a languidecer entonces.

Le explicó el sentido del ritual, cómo el demonio se dirigió hacia ella, intentando utilizarla como nuevo receptáculo, cegado por la ira al reencontrarla. Cómo llegó hasta ella y atenazó su cuello en una violenta garra, pese a sus heridas y el engaño en su organismo que provocó la flecha lanzada por Corice. Cómo tuvo que aguardar el momento preciso, el instante en el que supo que el alma corrupta del demonio empezaba a abandonar el cuerpo cada vez más débil de Gabrielle en busca del suyo. Cómo notó la poderosa corriente de magia chamán que creó un cerco inmaterial a su alrededor. Cómo asió la daga escondida en su costado y apuntó con ella al demonio, que empezaba a materializarse frente a ella, unos escasos segundos durante los cuales la transmutación se hacía momentáneamente carne para enseguida introducirse inmaterialmente en el nuevo cuerpo. Y Xena lo vio, lo vio perfectamente, la verdadera identidad del maldito, y es algo que jamás podrá olvidar, como jamás olvidaría el momento en el que lanzó su mano armada con todas sus fuerzas contra el pecho de Usmah y lo atravesó con su furia, al tiempo que el ritual chamán alcanzaba su punto culminante. El demonio se desintegró definitivamente ante sus ojos. Y no solo ella fue testigo, sino que las chamanas y las amazonas en el exterior también lo percibieron. Como el propio ejército del demonio, que empezó a huir en desbandada.

Después se quedaron solas en la cueva, y Xena se apresuró a despinzar el punto de presión que había activado la flecha de Corice y a hacer una cura de urgencia allí mismo para restañar sus heridas. Desde esa cueva fueron trasladadas lejos de los ojos del resto de amazonas, a las afueras del poblado, y se le procuraron a Gabrielle las atenciones necesarias para estabilizarla y que resistiera el viaje. Partieron después, acompañadas de Corice. Llegaron a la cabaña.

Y Gabrielle despertó. 

* * *

**50**

Xena acunaba a una agotada Gabrielle entre sus brazos. La hora precedente había sido muy dura para ambas, pero empezaba a creer en la recuperación de la bardo. Había sufrido mucho con su relato, sí, pero era lo que necesitaba. Creía en ello, y sabría transmitirle esa creencia a ella, estaba convencida.

Acarició su cabello y besó su sien. El más absoluto silencio las rodeaba y ella pudo sentir, pese a todo, la paz. Acarició suavemente el antebrazo de Gabrielle, maravillándose todavía de que un gesto tan sencillo la colmara de ese modo, y suspiró anonadada ante la intensidad de lo que sentía.

Se prometió no volver a arrepentirse jamás, no volver a los reproches por haber traído a Gabrielle a su vida. Acomodó un lugar en su interior para reconciliarse con su oscuro pasado, consciente de que siempre le acompañaría. Pero ahora debía servir de ejemplo a Gabrielle, y sabría que podría con ello.

La bardo se agitó intranquila en su sueño y Xena afianzó su abrazo, susurrándole con ternura. Eso la calmó inmediatamente, y Xena supo que la primera barrera de oscuridad y negación había sido superada. Solo necesitaban tiempo.

Y sus almas reencontradas. 

* * *

**51**

Xena se giró hacia el sonido de la voz de Gabrielle. Estaban en uno de los huertos, recogiendo fruta. La bardo había emitido una breve carcajada. La guerrera no sabía por qué, pero no le importaba. Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su expresión. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba reír. Los días precedentes habían estado llenos de luces y sombras. La recuperación anímica de Gabrielle había sido lenta, pero constante. Habían vivido altibajos, pero siempre los superaban. Con todo, la ceguera de Xena por la mano del demonio —Gabrielle ya podía referirse a él en tercera persona, un gran avance—, era lo que peor llevaba la joven. Podría superar todo lo demás, lo sabía, gracias en gran medida a la presencia de Xena, pero sus ojos muertos le recordaban perennemente la desgracia. Xena había percibido su inquietud respecto al tema y había tratado de apaciguarla por activa y por pasiva, hasta que, viendo cuánto atormentaba a la bardo, decidió no sacar más el tema.

Xena resistió la tentación de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, como había hecho hasta hacía poco en cada ocasión que la bardo se angustiaba con un nuevo recuerdo. Siguió cogiendo fruta, aunque anotó mentalmente ese abrazo en la cuenta de debidos. Ahora que se había permitido dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos le resultaba sumamente difícil la lejanía física con Gabrielle, inauditos los tiempos en los que no la tocaba ni se dejaba tocar por ella. Atónita en lo más recóndito de su aún latente alma de guerrera ante su propia disposición a ello. Una Xena enamorada y abierta a una relación íntima era lo que más asombro causaba a la propia Xena. Pero lo aceptaba, por los dioses, y lo acunaba y lo cuidaba, porque ya no imaginaba un día sin la presencia de Gabrielle en su vida bajo el prisma de su intimidad conjunta.

Habían pasado cerca de cuatro semanas y poco a poco la nube insana que el maldito Ares había creado fue evaporándose de sus vidas. Nunca desaparecería del todo, pero Xena sabía que podrían vivir con ella, que Gabrielle podría hacerlo.

Ares no volvió a aparecer. Xena juró en su momento que hallaría el modo de matar a un dios y que él sería el primero, y eso Ares lo tenía muy presente. Cuando comprobó el fracaso de su plan, de todos los planes que había intentado, por su mano o intermediación de otros, se retiró, furioso.

Aunque jamás lo olvidaría y el rencor se enquistaría en su alma inmortal como un cáncer royendo sus entrañas. 

* * *

**52**

—¿No está bueno el guiso? —preguntó Xena. Había escuchado el roce distraído de la cuchara sobre la escudilla desde hacía un rato. Y Gabrielle estaba muy callada.

La bardo miró su plato, prácticamente con la comida intacta.

—Sí, lo está.

En realidad, apenas había comido, como parecía sospechar Xena. La bardo se había pasado toda la cena mirando a la guerrera, sumida en la inquietud. Y por los dioses que reconocía el origen de ese desasosiego, algo que no se había permitido sentir tras lo que hizo Ares con su mente. Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse de encima la sensación.

—¿Seguro? —Inquirió Xena, con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios—. Tal vez quieras relevarme de mi promesa.

—Cada vez que lo intento me lo niegas —protestó Gabrielle.

—Porque yo nunca rompo una promesa.

—Pues al menos sé flexible. Déjame a mí hacerme cargo de vez en cuando.

—Hecho.

—¿Hecho? ¿Ya está, así de fácil? —la bardo la miró, perpleja. Lo de turnarse en la cocina había sido una cuestión por la que había discutido amigablemente con Xena y ahora, repentinamente, se lo concedía.

—Sí, ningún problema. La cocina es toda tuya, si lo deseas.

Gabrielle sonrió. Sintió henchirse su pecho de una paz y una felicidad inconmensurables, no por la nimiedad del asunto que habían tratado, sino por su significado. Estaban allí, viviendo juntas bajo un techo sólido, en una hermosa rutina a la que, ni en el más insólito de sus sueños, habría pensado que se amoldarían tan bien. Sobre todo Xena, que siempre había tenido aversión a instalarse permanentemente en un lugar, siempre urgida por el imperativo de su camino.

Y, además, habían sobrevivido a toda la oscuridad que se había cernido sobre ellas, incluso la más feroz y reciente. Ahora, después de tantas penurias, de todo lo que habían pasado juntas, allí estaban, más unidas que nunca, colmadas.

¿O no? Algo faltaba. Algo que había empezado a renacer en la bardo y que sabía que Xena guardaba dentro de sí, paciente. Últimamente, con mayor asiduidad, la bardo revivía sus besos, el momento en el lago, cómo se tocaron, todo lo que se dijeron. Bien es verdad que dormían juntas y la guerrera la llenaba de abrazos, y sus besos eran tiernos y cuidadosos, pero no iba más allá y lo hacía así porque intuía las reticencias de Gabrielle. Porque era en esta donde se albergaba el temor. La bardo temía alcanzar la intimidad completa porque creía que Xena no lo soportaría. Aunque en el fondo sabía que la guerrera lo aceptaría, y que el error, el miedo, estaban en ella, que no podía quitarse de la cabeza el encuentro insano del demonio con Xena.

Pero poco a poco todo eso había ido diluyéndose, arrinconado y sepultado por los nuevos días. Y cada vez más habitualmente tenía esos momentos de intensa distracción, cuando no podía apartar la mirada de Xena y la inquietud, _el deseo_, brotaba en su interior. Pero luchaba consigo misma, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, qué hacer para que todo fluyera tan naturalmente como lo había hecho en el lago.

Hasta que esa noche, dejada de lado la cena, inquieta, le dijo a Xena que iba a acostarse. La bardo se acercó a Xena, inclinándose sobre ella para besar sus labios, como hacía cada noche. La guerrera acarició su brazo con ternura, lo que hizo que la bardo se erizara por completo.

—¿Tardarás mucho? —logró preguntarle.

—Iré enseguida —respondió la guerrera.

Cuando Gabrielle abandonó la sala Xena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Lo había sentido. Sabía que había llegado el momento. Había aguardado pacientemente, y se había asombrado de haberlo logrado, ella, una persona tan sexual en su pasado, alguien que jamás se preocupó de refrenar su deseo. Pero en ese pasado no había tenido cabida el amor, este amor que ahora por fin le había alcanzado en toda su plenitud, y sabía que el amor obraba inconmensurables milagros.

Y, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, dio gracias por ese amor en su vida y rogó porque esa noche todo saliera bien. 

* * *

**53**

Encontró a Gabrielle asomada al ventanal. Siempre sabía dónde hallarla, siempre percibía nítidamente su presencia. Y, si hubiera podido ver, su figura recortada en contraste con la luz de la luna y las velas del interior habría sido una imagen que jamás podría borrar de sus recuerdos. Porque atesoraba muchas imágenes de la bardo de antes, pero esta Gabrielle actual, una vez renacida del horror pasado, era una Gabrielle sin igual, hermosa por amor y por pasión.

La joven se giró ligeramente cuando notó que Xena entraba en la habitación, y aguardó inquieta a que la guerrera se uniera a ella. Estaba desbordada por la maraña de sentimientos y emociones que la atravesaban y se sentía como justo antes del momento en el lago, aunque ahora había perdido parte de su confianza y se lo reprochaba, porque sabía que no podía continuar así eternamente. Xena llegó hasta ella y ciñó por detrás su cintura, acercándola a ella. La guerrera aspiró con deleite el aroma de Gabrielle y esta sonrió tenuemente, acariciando el dorso de las manos que la abrigaban.

—¿Hay luna hoy, Gabrielle? —preguntó Xena.

—Sí. Pero aún le falta para alcanzar la plenitud.

—Aun así, será hermosa.

—Lo es —suspiró Gabrielle.

—Como tú —susurró la guerrera junto a su oído.

Gabrielle sonrió, cerrando los ojos y reposando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Xena. Esta inclinó el rostro, ladeándolo para alcanzar la suave piel de su mejilla, besándola con dulzura. Sin poder evitarlo, unas silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a rodar sobre el rostro de la bardo.

—Tú lo eres, Xena —dijo la bardo, tratando de ocultar su emoción—. Eres hermosa en lo que respecta a tu aspecto, bien lo sabes, pero lo eres aún más por el mundo interior que se asoma en tus gestos y tus palabras. ¿Sabes que fue el principal motivo por el que te seguí y te seguiría por toda la eternidad?

No quiso mencionarle que era un mundo interior cuya primera pista se la dio su mirada, queriendo apartar toda sombra, por lo que implicaba. Aciagamente, su mayor temor cuando empezó a viajar con la guerrera se había materializado de la forma más infausta: había sido herida por su causa, por mucho que ya hubiera aprendido a distanciarse de los actos del demonio y considerarlos ajenos. Pero siempre le quedaría la amargura de lo ocurrido, por mucho que lograra enterrarla profundamente en su interior.

—Tú lo has obrado, Gabrielle —musitó Xena sobre su mejilla—. Tú me has convertido en hierba, en junco y en aire, algo que, sin saberlo, siempre había anhelado. Gracias por dejar que me acerque a ti, por amarme.

Las silenciosas lágrimas de Gabrielle arreciaron y, aunque intentó que no fueran detectadas, no lo logró.

—Espero que esas lágrimas no sean de pena —observó Xena.

—No lo son, mi amor —la bardo cabeceó suavemente—. Soy feliz, más de lo que considero me merezco. Y mi felicidad, Xena, lleva tu nombre.

La guerrera besó su rubio cabello. Alzó una de sus manos para acariciarlo con el dorso. Le maravillaba la suavidad y la levedad del mismo, como si tocara la materia de un sueño. Recogió un mechón entre las yemas de los dedos y lo acarició.

—Entonces no me preocuparé.

—No lo hagas —Gabrielle se giró y acomodó su costado sobre el pecho de Xena, posando la palma abierta sobre su pecho. Sentir el latido fuerte y regular de la guerrera la llenaba de una paz increíble—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he aguardado para decirte que te quiero? ¿Recuerdas el claro en el que te enfrentaste a los bajuun, cuando despertaste de aquel extraño letargo?

—Recuerdo a las más valiente y hermosa de las mujeres haciéndoles frente, sí.

Gabrielle sonrió. Paseó su mano sobre el costado de Xena.

—Cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, cuando temía que jamás despertarías, solo deseé haberte dicho cuánto te amaba.

Xena sintió un bálsamo de calor inundar toda su alma. Como un rayo fugaz pasó por su mente el instante en el que despertó maltrecha en la tienda del demonio, tras haber sido forzada por él, y en cómo la esperanza superó al temor de que llegara un futuro en el que habría de arrepentirse si Gabrielle llegaba a tener conocimiento de lo que allí había sucedido. Bien, eso ya había ocurrido y ambas seguían allí. Y se amaban.

—Siempre lo temí, ¿sabes? Tu amor —notó la tensión en Gabrielle ante sus palabras. Calmó su inquietud acariciando su espalda—. Porque intuía que entre ambas todo habría de ser absoluto. Que lo que nos unía era especial, tanto, que descarnaría mi alma y la desnudaría ante ti. Temía, así, que la vieras, y sintieras rechazo por lo que en ella hallaras —las últimas palabras de la guerrera apaciguaron por completo la tensión de Gabrielle—. Actia me dijo que debía buscar, que ya lo había hecho una vez. No supe a qué se refería entonces y todavía hoy lo ignoro. Pero sé que ya no debo hacerlo, porque siento que ya he encontrado lo que siempre había deseado. Y eres tú, Gabrielle —la bardo se estremeció entre sus brazos—. ¿Recuerdas cuando correspondiste a mi beso, en la cabaña? Ese beso está grabado a fuego en mí, Gabrielle, y también las palabras que pronunciaste. Creo en ti, y creo que esta es nuestra única verdad. Siento haber cometido tantos errores en lo que respecta a nosotras, lo siento, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle había dejado de llorar. Las palabras de Xena habían conjurado sus lágrimas y ahora lo único que sentía era la poderosísima conexión latente entre ambas. De pronto, todas las barreras, todo el temor, se diluyeron en un torrente de amor y deseo. Se distanció ligeramente de Xena y la encaró, acariciando sus antebrazos.

—No logro imaginar ningún otro momento en el que mi amor hacia ti sea tan poderoso, Xena —susurró, embargada por la emoción—. Te amo, mi vida entera es tuya. Mi alma, mi futuro y mis anhelos.

Los labios de Xena temblaron e inclinó el rostro hacia la bardo. Gabrielle no vaciló. Fue al encuentro de su boca y sus labios se fundieron en una caricia eterna. Se exploraron con ternura, despacio, hasta que toda prudencia fue dejada atrás por la pasión. Gabrielle gimió en la boca de Xena y esta atrajo más su cuerpo hacia ella, posando sus manos sobre su espalda. Las movió de arriba abajo, en una caricia que Gabrielle sintió como las alas de una delicada ave.

—Dioses, Xena —gimió Gabrielle, al tiempo que sus manos empezaban a explorar el cuerpo de la guerrera.

Empezó así una danza sensual en la que ambas tomaron y recibieron la iniciativa de la otra, hasta que Gabrielle creyó caer en el más absoluto y delicioso de los delirios. Se apartó de Xena, jadeando, y escrutó su rostro, ahora arrebatado por la pasión. Percibió la inmediata duda en la guerrera, que dio un paso atrás. Pero Gabrielle no permitió que se alejara más. Tomó su mano, ciñéndola con la suya, y la acercó. Poniéndose de puntillas, tomó los labios de la guerrera y, audaz, lamió el inferior en una delicada caricia.

—Sí —fue lo único que dijo, mientras era perfectamente consciente del temblor que agitó a Xena por su gesto y su sencilla palabra. Por lo que implicaba.

Iba a ser ahora. No había tenido nada más claro en su vida, salvo amar a la mujer que ahora temblaba con sus besos. Sonriendo, Gabrielle tiró de ella y la llevó hasta el lecho. No hubo ninguna vacilación cuando, después, la bardo tomó la mano de Xena y la llevó hasta su pecho. La guerrera se sintió desfallecer cuando sintió cómo la bardo se arqueaba bajo su contacto. Su respiración agitada la enardeció, y empezó a recorrerla con caricias apasionadas. Xena invocó a la eternidad, deseosa de que el momento se congelara en el tiempo, de seguir sintiendo el resto de su vida el sabor de la piel de Gabrielle en sus labios. La bardo respondía a cada una de sus caricias como si fueran las últimas que hubiera de recibir en su vida, y sus suspiros cada vez más profundos le hacían temer perder el control. Quería ir despacio, darle tiempo, dárselo a ambas, pero la transición parecía que iba a ser más rápida de lo que pensaba. Gabrielle respondía a sus caricias con pasión, intentando igualarlas, y el deseo de Xena se agitaba en el límite. Recogió los labios de Gabrielle entre los suyos y los besó con avidez. La bardo gimió y urgió a la guerrera a que se desprendiera de la túnica de algodón, mientras forcejeaba por desprenderse de la suya. No soportaba más la lejanía de sus pieles y pronto ambas yacieran desnudas sobre el lecho.

—Te amo —susurró Gabrielle.

Xena sonrió, cubriendo la boca de la bardo con la suya, bebiendo de sus labios, como si quisiera absorber cada partícula de Gabrielle. Acarició su cuerpo, enardeciéndose con los gemidos y suspiros que salían, entrecortados, de la bardo. Gabrielle se arqueaba bajo la dulce presión de Xena, y jamás creyó que podría sentir de forma tan arrasadora. Xena tomó su cuerpo con delicadeza y ternura, exploró cada centímetro de su piel, besó su pálida textura, se extasió con su sabor. Nada parecía ser suficiente. Los minutos pasaban, eternos, y Gabrielle empezó a regalar a la guerrera caricias y besos cada vez más pasionales. Tampoco a ella nada le parecía suficiente. Cada vez más osada, conquistó los labios de la guerrera, dando paso franco a su lengua. Y cuando lo hizo, el mundo tomó otra dimensión. Solo era capaz de sentir, de acariciar, de besar, y de ser acariciada y besada. No había nada más allá de ellas y esa habitación.

—Gabrielle —musitó Xena entre sus labios, con voz enronquecida por la pasión—. Gabrielle…

La bardo nunca podría haber imaginado que la sola mención de su nombre la enardecería del modo en el que lo hizo la pasional llamada de Xena. Sintió que todos sus sentidos se agudizaban, se expandían, que su piel tomaba el nombre del mismo universo y que jamás tendría suficiente del sabor de la guerrera.

—Sí —jadeó—. Sí, Xena.

La guerrera supo que estaba preparada. Sus caricias se incrementaron en pasión y osadía, sus manos se acercaron lentamente hasta la zona más íntima de Gabrielle, atenta siempre ante cualquier vacilación de la bardo. Pero no hubo ninguna duda y los dedos febriles de Xena acariciaron los suaves muslos de la bardo, su piel delicada y hasta entonces desconocida. Se demoraron con perezosa expectación, y casi hicieron reventar de agonía a la bardo. Xena pasó a besarla apasionadamente, tanteó con su lengua sus labios. Sintió un momentáneo pánico por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por traspasar la barrera que iban a cruzar, pero sabía que no había error ninguno en ello, porque su alma no podía equivocarse en lo que estaba sintiendo. Y fue su alma la que guio sus actos, sus besos, sus manos. Llenó de besos la piel de Gabrielle, hasta saciarse, aunque era consciente de que jamás podría estar ahíta de ella. Llevó su boca hasta su cuello y allí le susurró cuánto y cuánto y cuánto la quería, mientras su mano se colocaba sobre su centro. La tocó con dulzura, y Gabrielle respingó, arrancando un ronco gemido de su pecho. La bardo se encorvó cuando Xena empezó a acariciarla. Sus dedos, delicados, aleteaban sobre su deseo, llevándola a niveles que jamás habría imaginado. Gabrielle se sentía a punto de explotar, todo su cuerpo se había convertido en un latido, y notó cómo algo ardiente y concentrado en un punto muy sensible empezaba a formarse en su interior. Xena detuvo sus besos y dejó su rostro a escaso milímetros de la boca de Gabrielle. Aturdida, la bardo abrió los ojos, que había cerrado, y frunció el ceño. Pero la expectación no duró mucho. Sonriendo, Xena se inclinó y tomó de nuevo sus labios, en un beso tan, tan delicado, que Gabrielle creyó morir de pura sensualidad. Y, en ese momento, la penetró dulcemente, poco a poco, con la suficiente osadía como para arrancar un gemido gutural de la garganta de Gabrielle, que se arqueó de nuevo, reteniendo la respiración. La bardo deseó en ese instante tener el suficiente control sobre su cuerpo para responder a las palabras de Xena y decirle cuánto la amaba ella también, pero las palabras se le hicieron agua, prisioneras del deseo, del poderoso vaivén de excitación que la estaba inundando, y solo pudo gemir, gemir y gemir. Xena movió con delicadeza el dedo en su interior, maravillándose de la sensación, hasta que la bardo empezó a agitarse inquieta y reclamó más.

—Amor mío… —susurró Xena, deteniendo su avance, sabiendo que estaban en el momento culminante.

—Sí —fue lo único que pudo decir Gabrielle.

La guerrera presionó con su dedo el interior de la bardo, que lanzó un suspiro entrecortado. Xena extremó su atención, consciente de que el dolor se haría presente, conjurándose a hacerlo lo más breve posible. Con la punta del dedo fue aumentando poco a poco la presión, avanzando y retrocediendo, hasta que, de súbito, la resistencia cedió y un quejido ahogado se desgranó de los labios de Gabrielle. Xena se detuvo, dando tiempo a la bardo a que se acostumbrara. Besó con ternura sus labios y Gabrielle susurró un "Te quiero" que colmó su alma. La guerrera sonrió y empezó a moverse, muy lentamente, en el interior de Gabrielle. Tranquilizada por la pasional respuesta de la bardo, Xena introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a mover ambos con un ritmo ascendente, al tiempo que la acariciaba. Hubiese deseado verla, mirarla a la cara en ese momento, porque sabía que resplandecería hermosa, pero lo vio en su corazón y fue suficiente.

La bardo se agitaba ahora cada vez con más premura y Xena tocó con su dedo pulgar la zona palpitante de la joven, masajeándola al mismo ritmo que tomaban sus dedos dentro de ella. La respiración de Gabrielle se hizo más profunda, al tiempo que su garganta emitía ronroneos de puro placer. Xena decidió no esperar más y acrecentó el ritmo súbitamente, provocando con ello una nueva alteración en la bardo, que pareció quedarse momentáneamente sin respiración. A los pocos segundos el orgasmo alcanzaba a la bardo en toda su plenitud. La explosión de calor se repartió por cada rincón de su ser, y la bardo pensó, en su delirio, que jamás volvería a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de Xena cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó en el momento culminante, y después se dejó llevar lánguidamente, arrastrada por los ecos de la excitación.

Xena salió de ella y la besó, una, dos, tres veces. Lamió sus labios y atrapó su lengua, mientras posaba su mano sobre el pecho agitado de la bardo. Permanecieron en silenciosa quietud, simplemente disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles.

—Gracias —musitó Gabrielle.

—Soy yo la agradecida, Gabrielle —replicó Xena en el mismo tono.

Acarició la delicada piel y después volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo de nuevo. La respuesta de la bardo fue inmediata, y su cuerpo empezó a reclamar más caricias. Estaba asombrada de su pronta excitación de nuevo, pero sumida como estaba en un estado de éxtasis erótico, dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y se centró solo en sentir. Xena estaba recorriendo con la lengua cada centímetro de su cuerpo y Gabrielle estaba a punto de explotar de nuevo. Con audacia se estiró y reclamó la boca de la guerrera, que obedeció inmediatamente. La bardo bebió de sus labios, su lengua exploró aquel territorio tan dulce, y sus caderas se pegaron al cuerpo de Xena como una segunda piel. Besó su cuello, allí donde era excepcionalmente suave, y no pudo detener su lujuria, la explosión de emociones que la estaban embargando, y se lanzó a besarla profundamente, atrapando su boca en un beso infinito. Escuchó el jadeo de Xena sobre sus labios, pero no quiso dejarla ir e inició otro beso eterno, y la guerrera gimió dentro de ella y la notó febril y a punto de saltar en pedazos.

Entonces toda barrera se desdibujó por completo en ella y acercó su mano al centro de Xena y esta gimió quedamente y Gabrielle ya no pudo parar. Acarició la piel suave del interior de sus muslos, acercándose con cada caricia a aquello que tanto anhelaba. Y una vez lo tocó, ya no pudo dejar de hacerlo.

La guerrera respondió con una explosión de placer que hizo que el vello se le erizara y la bardo se unió a su propio goce, cercano ya a la culminación. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar si podría o no hacerlo, pero allí estaba y era todo lo que siempre parecía haber deseado. La comunión completa con Xena. Con su mano libre aferró la barbilla de la guerrera y le susurró en la boca un "Te quiero" que la convulsionó por completo, acelerando su orgasmo y, con él el de la propia Gabrielle.

Ambas cayeron exhaustas y abrazadas. Gabrielle notaba el ritmo aceleradísimo de su corazón, acompasado al de Xena, y todo le pareció hermoso y la única verdad. Cubrió de pequeños besos el rostro de Xena y esta se dejó hacer, sumida en la más absoluta languidez.

—Te quiero —susurró Xena.

Gabrielle sonrió, extasiada.

—No encuentro palabras para lo que siento, para cómo me he sentido. Ha sido…

Dejó la conclusión en el aire, pero la misma ya no era necesaria. No para la guerrera.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

—Hazlo —Gabrielle sonrió, acariciando con un dedo la barbilla de Xena.

Parecía que sus ojos veían bajo una luz distinta a la guerrera, que volvían a aprendérsela. Pero ahora era distinto, algo había cambiado. Ahora miraba a la guerrera y el eco de su deseo reverberaba entre las paredes de su mirada. Era como si la viera por primera vez. Y algo de ello había, en efecto, porque ahora a quien miraba era a su amante. _Amante_. La palabra se hizo luz y color en su interior, sobresaltándola. Se sintió plena, absolutamente completa en su esencia.

—¿Qué ocurre, Gabrielle? Estás muy callada.

—¿Tú estás bien? ¿Para ti ha sido…?

—Especial. Maravilloso. Único —con cada palabra Xena depositaba un delicado beso en el rostro de Gabrielle.

—No te arrepientes, entonces.

—Jamás. ¿Y tú?

—Jamás —Gabrielle se acurrucó más cerca de Xena y esta aumentó la firmeza de su abrazo.

—Creo que el camino hasta aquí ha sido largo, y duro, pero ha merecido la pena. Todo. Lo que ha sido y lo que haya de ser.

Gabrielle comprendió qué le estaba diciendo Xena y supo que para ella también era así.

—Todo —repitió—. Lo que fue y lo que haya de ser —lo pronunció como una promesa, y notó que una leve tensión en la guerrera se diluía con sus palabras.

Gabrielle aceptaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Y, con ello, al futuro. A su futuro conjunto.

—¿Y ahora qué, mi bardo? —susurró la guerrera a su oído.

—Ahora, la vida —respondió con convicción Gabrielle—. Y tú y yo en ella, amor mío.

—Sí —Xena suspiró sobre su cabello—. Sí.

Gabrielle se adormeció entre sus brazos, deslizándose suavemente en un sueño libre de pesadillas y lleno de esperanza. Por eso Gabrielle no estaba despierta cuando Xena lo percibió, incrédula al principio, pero más agitada conforme la certeza tomaba cuerpo. La guerrera se removió inquieta y se deshizo del abrazo de Gabrielle con cuidado, procurando no despertarla. Abandonó el lecho y, palpitando precipitadamente, se acercó al ventanal, aguantando hasta llegar a él para alzar sus, descubrió entonces, temblorosas manos hasta su rostro. Sus trémulos dedos se acercaron entonces muy lentamente hasta la venda de tela que cubría sus ojos muertos y empezaron a desembarazarlos de ella.

Cuando la tela cayó al suelo Xena inclinó la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, el mentón apoyado en el pecho.

—¿Xena? —la voz preocupada de la bardo llegó tras ella—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Xena no se atrevía, porque sabía que todo podía ser vana esperanza, pero no podía ocultar la absoluta certeza que había sentido.

—¿Xena? —ahora Gabrielle sonaba asustada. Había despertado movida por la inquietud, notando la ausencia de la guerrera. Se alzó del lecho, dispuesta a ir hasta ella, pero algo la retuvo.

Xena se había girado hacia su voz. Había levantado el rostro hacia ella. Y eran sus hermosos ojos azules los que la estaban mirando en ese momento con todo el amor del mundo reflejado en ellos.

Las rodillas de la bardo flaquearon en ese momento, y ahogó un grito en su pecho. Pero se repuso y salvó la distancia entre ambas enseguida. Se plantó ante Xena, atónita, insegura de avanzar sus manos hacia su rostro, prendada de su mirada.

—Por todos los dioses, amor, ¿cómo es posible?

Los ojos de Xena se llenaron de lágrimas, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Gabrielle se rehízo del aturdimiento y la abrazó.

—Amor mío —Xena la apartó suavemente, sujetando su barbilla, mirándola a través de las lágrimas. La bardo las enjugó con uno de sus dedos—. Hermoso amor mío —dijo.

Ambas quedaron sujetas por la fuerza de sus miradas, prendidas en su eternidad.

—¿Cómo?...

—No lo sé, Gabrielle —susurró Xena—. Solo que ha ocurrido.

"La llave de todas tus cárceles". La frase la atravesó limpiamente, dejando un poso de serenidad en ella. Xena la reconoció, y ya no se detuvo ante extrañezas ni dudas, la aceptó sin más, acunándola en su interior. Cuando invocó a Actia en la cabaña, decidida a alejar de allí a Gabrielle para ponerla a salvo, le preguntó a la Diosa si podía curar su ceguera. Ella le dijo que no, pero que había otros caminos. Sus almas, al parecer, eran el camino. Su absoluta conexión. Y estaba íntimamente convencida de que la luz en el interior de Gabrielle era esa llave, esa llave que abriría las cárceles que aprisionaban su alma herida.

—Toda mi fortuna en mi existencia, Gabrielle —dijo Xena, embargada por la emoción—, ha sido conocerte. Creo que nací para llegar hasta ti.

Gabrielle no podía apartar los ojos de los de Xena, incrédula aún de no encontrarse ante un espejismo que pronto se diluiría. Atónita, feliz. Las palabras de Xena la alcanzaron en toda su plenitud. Su respuesta fue besarla, un acto sencillo que ahora añoraba cada vez que concluía.

—¿Sabes, amor? —Susurró la bardo—. Intenta imaginar un mundo. Un mundo donde no existe la injusticia, donde no halle cobijo la insania o el terror, el abuso o la violencia —la abrazó con fuerza—. Bien, Xena, _ese_ es mi mundo. El mundo en el que quiero habitar. El mundo donde quiero que tú habites. Por eso te seguí, por eso fui a ti. Por mí…y por ti. No me preguntes por qué, ni cómo. No lo sé. En ese mundo, Xena, puedes permitirte la debilidad. Y mi fortaleza. Y el miedo ante ambas cosas. Puedes habitar en ese mundo, Xena. Yo estaré contigo en él.

—Es un mundo hermoso, Gabrielle. Y quizás mi alma lo anhela más aún por haber habitado en otros mundos, oscuros y perdidos.

—¿Aceptas ese mundo, esa vida?

—Acepto lo que sea, junto a ti.

Gabrielle volvió a alzar la mirada. La de Xena la aguardaba. Acarició sus párpados, como si tuviese que cerciorarse físicamente de que estaban allí. Al hacerlo, una herida se cerró definitivamente en su interior. El mal provocado por el demonio había sido conjurado por partida doble esa noche.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la noche en vela, Xena aún temerosa de cerrar los ojos y despertar a la ceguera de nuevo, como si solo hubiese tenido la tregua de unas horas mágicas. Pasó el tiempo contemplando el rostro de Gabrielle, que ya creía perdido salvo en sus recuerdos, y volvieron a hacer el amor, mirándose mutuamente, llenándose con los cinco sentidos. Gabrielle también se resistía a dormir, aunque el agotamiento las atrapó a ambas al filo de la madrugada, una vez contemplaron juntas el amanecer.

Xena fue la primera en despertar. Besó a Gabrielle con ternura. Y la miró. Gabrielle se despertó a su vez. Jamás olvidaría esa mirada.

—Buenos días, amor —susurró Xena.

—Buenos días, _princesa_ —replicó Gabrielle, sonriendo.

Xena arqueó una ceja, fingiendo enfadarse.

—Aquí dentro no hay árboles —replicó, rauda, Gabrielle, tanto como divertida.

—Siempre puedo colgarte de la torre.

—Puedes —concedió la bardo graciosamente. Su alma se regocijó al sentir la reconciliación entre su pasado como amigas y su presente como amantes, y sintió que todo encajaba en su sitio.

—Hermoso día —dijo Xena, mirando a través del ventanal.

Gabrielle se giró. Espesos nubarrones preñados de lluvia se amontonaban sobre un cielo plomizo. Sonrió.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —Xena la abrazó, acariciándola.

—Besarte —replicó la bardo sin dudar.

—Es una opción. ¿Y después?

—Más aún.

—¿Besarme más aún?

—Sí.

—Creo que no me disgusta.

—Eso pensaba.

—Gabrielle.

—¿Hum? —la bardo se perdía en su abrazo.

—Te quiero.

Y esa eran las dos palabras, Xena lo sabía, que iba a pronunciar cada mañana durante el resto de su vida nada más abrir los ojos.


End file.
